UN NUEVO COMIENZO
by Yoru03
Summary: Que es necesario para comenzar de nuevo? que es necesario para poder seguir y superar tus fantasmas?... que es mas dificil, perdonar tus errores o los errores de los demas?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos!, bueno este es mi primer fic, espero les guste, comence a escribirlo jhace ya un rato, pero por fin me anime a subirlo.

Como todos saben los personaes no son mios, son de Nakamura-sensei, lo unico que me pertenece es esta loca historia.

*_Pensamientos*_

-Dialogos-

* * *

**Un nuevo comienzo**

**Cap.1.**

Con una sonrisa sádica y retadora Caín Hell se levanto de su silla dirigiéndose hacia murasame-san, el cual sostenía una mirada retadora.

_*Que es lo que pretende este sujeto, ¿acaso quiere golpearme?, si es así no saldrá tan bien librada de esta*_ pensaba murasame san, sabiendo que era capaz de enfrentarse a él ya que también tenía un pasado.

Al estar justo frente a frente, Caín levanto el puño y lo estrello en la pared, ocasionando que esta se magullara.

_*¡Que fue eso! Ni siquiera lo vi cuando, y como es que tiene tanta fuerza* _pensó quedándose petrificado y esa mirada que tenía poco a poco fue se fue desvaneciendo dando paso a una mirada llena de nerviosismo, incertidumbre y miedo.

_*En que estaba pensando Tsuruga san, como hizo eso le va a causar problemas? Pero creo será mejor que lo siga y después hablare con él!_- pensó kyoko estupefacta al ver lo que había hecho Ren

Aunque claro el rostro de setsu ni siquiera se inmuto, era normal que su nii san actuara de esa forma después de que lo retaran tan descaradamente, así que solo se levanto normalmente y le dedico una mirada de lastima al pobre de murasame san, y camino rápido para lograr alcanzar a su nii san y colocarse a su lado.

_*creo que me excedí esta vez, aunque ya no hay nada que pueda hacer, y es normal que Caín Hell se comporte de esta forma además así que ese tipo se vuelva a acercar a Kyoko*_ Se decía Ren deseando que el percance no pasara a mayores.

Mientras colocaba su mano en la cintura de setsu que ya estaba a lado suyo, sintiendo que al momento del contacto se estremecía, no le dio micha importancia así que movió un poco su mano y volvió a notar la misma reacción.

-Que sucede setsu?- le pregunto acercándose a su oído

-Lo siento nii san, lo que pasa es que me dan un poco de cosquillas- le respondió Kyoko un poco sonrojada

-uhmmm, ya veo- se limito a responder asintiendo mientras le dirigía la mirada del "Rey de la noche", lo que ocasionó que el rubor en el rostro de Setsu aumentara.

Al ver la reacción de Setsu solamente volteo su rostro fingiendo ignorar lo sucedido y continuaron caminando hacia el set de grabación. Aunque Setsu parecía sumamente en la actuación de su nii-san u mente era un caos.

*_Que fue eso?, por que reaccione de esa manera?, que era esa sensación de electricidad recorriendo todo mi cuerpo? Ese vacío en mi estomago?... no, no puede ser…. Yo encerré todo nuevamente, además nunca sentí esto con ese imbécil de Shotaro, jamás. Entonces? Qué es?... Rayos!* _ Pensaba Kyoko mientras el tiempo corría y se comenzaban a filmar las escenas, sin notar ni siquiera una sola vez la presencia de los asistentes del staff que se le acercaban para hacer platica o incluso a saludar solamente, ignorándolos por completo mientras tenía su vista clavada en su "nii-san".*_Como puede ser posible siquiera que pensara en que me gustaban sus caricias que siguiera haciendo eso…..QUE VERGÜENZA! Si...si…si, Tsuruga san se entera sería horrible!* _Así terminaron las actividades del día y Kyoko ni siquiera se percato, hasta que escucho una voz que la hizo regresar al presente y salir de su ensimismamiento.

-Setsu, vamos!- La llamo Ren

-Hmm… si- Se limito a responder mientras llegaba a su lado.

Al salir del estudio, había oscurecido, era una noche fría y el cielo estaba nublado indicando una pronta tormenta que tal vez duraría toda la noche. Ren noto como Kyoko temblaba un poco así que se quito la gabardina que usaba como Caín y la uso para cubrir a Kyoko, la cual solo sonrío como agradecimiento.

-Por fin llegamos, no puedo creer que haya comenzado a llover justo cuando bajábamos del taxi, nii- san será mejor que te des un baño, no sería bueno que te resfríes- Dijo Kyoko mientras dejaba la gabardina de Caín sobre el respaldo de una silla y tomaba una toalla para entregársela a Ren y que se secara un poco- Mientras tomas el baño yo preparare la cena- Agrego sonriendo, mientras se daba vuelta para dirigirse a la cocina.

-Está bien, pero antes déjame hacer algo que tenía pendiente desde la tarde- Respondió Ren

-Si, pero que dejaste …..- No pudo terminar la frase ya que Ren no pudo resistirse a tenerla de espaldas frente a él, se quito los guantes y paso sus dedos por la cintura de Kyoko haciendo algunas figuras extrañas- JAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJA….Nii- san, no por favor, basta, te dije que me daban cosquillas- se quejaba Kyoko entre carcajadas mientras caía sobre la cama y rodaba.

Ren poco a poco se acerco continuando con su "ataque", mientras Kyoko trataba de resistirse.

*_Siempre creí que su risa era hermosa, pero verla así… muerta de risa...jajaja, nunca sospeche que fuera tan cosquilluda…. es TAN LINDA!*_ Se decía Ren

Tan inmersos estaban en su juego que no supieron cómo fue que terminaron recostados sobre la cama, Ren sobre ella, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, casi hipnotizados.

-PLOP!- Una gotita de agua escurrió del cabello de Ren sobre la frente de Kyoko devolviéndolos a la realidad, provocando un sonrojo por parte de ambos.

-Nii-san…. Te dije que te metieras a bañar, te vas a enfermar, anda, estas muy mojado – Lo regaño kyoko mientras se ponían de pie e intentaba empujarlo hacia el baño – Por estar jugando no me hiciste caso.

- Pero no podía evitarlo, es que haces caras muy graciosas Setsu, te vez tan linda!,… además tu dijiste que la siguiente vez que me bañara y no estuvieras cocinando aceptarías acompañarme – Replico Ren mientras acorralaba a una Kyoko muy nerviosa y sonrojada contra la pared, mientras le dedicaba su mirada del "Emperador de la Noche".

- De ninguna manera, no podemos!- Respondió una exaltada Kyoko con el rostro teñido de carmín, tratando de recobrar su respiración detenida – Además te pedí que no me hicieras cosquillas y no t importo, me ignoraste! – Agrego haciendo un puchero.

*Que LINDA!*- Awwnn! – Se quejo Ren poniendo cara de cachorrito – No es justo, nunca me dijiste que no te gustara que te hiciera cosquillas, al contrario te veías muy divertida *_Me estoy metiendo en un problema, pero no puedo evitarlo, me encanta ver sus reacciones, quiero ver todas y cada una de esas caras* - _Le rezongo Ren – Tu solo dijiste que te daban cosquillas.

- No importa! Es lo mismo! Así que no pongas esa cara y ve a bañarte – Respondió Kyoko retomando su labor de empujarlo hacia el baño – Cuando salgas la cena estará lista.

Ren obedeció ante las insistencias de Kyoko, intentando no probar su suerte nuevamente mientras dejaba salir un sonoro suspiro lleno de alivio.

*_No puedo creer que sea tan débil ante ese hombre, casi termino aceptando! Nooooooooo!... imposible, qué vergüenza! jamás me atrevería!* _Pensaba Kyoko aun aturdida por la escena en la que acababa de verse envuelta, mientras iba de un lado a otro en la cocina buscando lo necesario para preparar la cena prometida y de esa forma distraerse un poco, tan concentrada estaba en su tarea que no se percato del momento en el que Ren salió del baño, vestido solamente con el pantalón de su pijama, una toalla sobre sus hombros y el cabello húmedo que dejaba caer unas gotas de agua, que se deslizaban por la suave piel de su pecho y espalda; Ren se acerco despacio mirando la escena, disfrutando el aroma que salía de las ollas, admirando la agilidad de esa chica que movía y revolvía el contenido de los recipientes que se encontraban en la estufa, mientras más la observaba, más cálido sentía su interior, deseando y esperando verla a ella y esa escena la mayor cantidad de veces posibles, estos pensamientos provocaron que su rostro se iluminara con una sonrisa angelical.

Al escuchar el timbre de la arrocera Kyoko se dio vuelta pero al encontrar tan divina imagen (Ren recargado en la entrada de la cocina, todavía sin camisa, el cabello escurriendo y esa sonrisa en el rostro capaz de derretir incluso el metal) no puedo hacer otra cosa que quedarse petrificada, absorta en lo que tenia frente a ella, siendo incapaz de articular palabra o incluso respirar, solo intentaba evitar que su corazón desbocado se le saliera del pecho.

*_Cuanto tiempo lleva ahí parado, y mirándome así? No puedo creerlo que vergüenza… pero por que esta sin camisa… no es que se vea mal, al contrario se ve tan… tan… SEXY?, no, no, no… no puedo pensar así de mi sempai, que me sucede? Pero esa mirada, noooooooooooo!* - _Se decía Kyoko tratando reprimir los pensamientos que cruzaban por su cabeza, intentando recobrar la cordura y poder articular palabra antes de que comenzara a babear por ver a Ren de esa forma.

- Nii-san, la cena ya esta lista – consiguió articular nerviosamente – Ve a ponerte la camisa, la noche se siente muy fresca – agrego Kyoko desviando la mirada, bastante sonrojada.

- Estoy bien Setsu, no te preocupes. Aunque… - comenzó a decir acercándose más a Kyoko, con un esbozo en su rostro del "Emperador de la Noche" - … si tanto te preocupo, tú podrías darme un poco de calor – completo la frase con una voz grave y seductora.

Cada segundo que pasaban en esa situación teñía más y más de rojo el rostro de Kyoko, que no lograba sostenerle la mirada así que solo giro su rostro avergonzada. * _Necesitas decir algo Kyoko, piensa, piensa, no te puedes quedar callada… Recuerda eres Setsu y tienes que actuar como tal*._

Una sonrisa traviesa ilumino el rostro de Setsu – De acuerdo nii- san, ya que insistes – respondió con una voz suave y un tono travieso y seductor, dejando a un boquiabierto Ren, con los ojos como platos – Sientate y te voy a dar algo para que entres en calor – agrego susurrándole al oído, mientras lo empujaba suavemente hacia el comedor.

Ren solo obedeció las instrucciones incapaz de reaccionar o hacer trabajar su cerebro, lo que había dicho Kyoko y el tono en el cual lo había dicho lo había dejado en shock, tarde se percato de que ella salía de la cocina con una bandeja en las manos, *_en qué momento regreso a la cocina y me dejo solo?*_ la bandeja contenía la cena de ambos, acompañada x un poco de té caliente.

-La sopa y el té, te ayudaran a entrar en calor – Dijo Kyoko divertida – Come antes de que se enfrié.

*_No se que esperaba que hiciera ella, no debí hacerme ilusiones* -_ Se dijo Ren soltando un suspiro de desilusión.

Cenaron tranquilamente, levantaron los trastes sucios y ambos los lavaron.

-Al parecer la lluvia no se detendrá en toda la noche – comento Ren desinteresadamente

-Solo espero que no empeore – agrego Kyoko, recibiendo como repuesta una mirada de duda de parte de su sempai – Es que me dan un poquito de miedo los truenos – Explico un tanto avergonzada – Sera mejor que vaya a tomar un baño – dijo alejándose para tomar su ropa de dormir.

Una vez bajo el agua de la regadera, intento relajarse, aclarar un poco su mente, ya que ese día había sido demasiado agitado, primero el susto que le dio al pobre de Murasame- san que al parecer estuvo a punto de tener una crisis nerviosa, después ese "ataque" de cosquillas, todavía le dolía un poco el estomago de haberse reído tanto, pero lo que más la confundía eran esas miradas que habían sido tan repetitivas, y aun así siempre inesperadas, provocando que su corazón palpitara cada vez mas fuerte dejando su mente en blanco, incluso en este momento en el que lo recordaba sentía como la sangre se agolpaba en su rostro, su corazón latía tan rápido como si él estuviera frente a ella con esa sonrisa angelical como la que le dedicaba mientras estaba preparando la cena, o esa mirada provocativa que hacía que sus piernas temblaran y ella se quedara paralizada, quería verlo nuevamente, sentirlo cerca, pero no podía, no debía dejar que "esa caja" se abriera, cada que veía esas miradas volvía a sentir como poco a poco los candados se empezaban a abrir uno a uno amenazando no volver a cerrarse, y cada que recobraba la compostura agregaba más y más candados, cada vez más fuertes, no iba a dejar que un descuido la hiriera de nuevo, y aun así no podía sacar ese rostro de su mente.

Por fin salió de la ducha y tomo el nuevo conjunto que compro para que Setsu usara como ropa de dormir, el cual consistía en un baby doll en tela satinada de color rojo quemado con flores y detalles en negro y unas pantis a juego.

*C_reo que esta vez el conjunto no es tan revelador como el otro, aun así me da mucha pena*_ pensaba Kyoko intentando animarse, mientras se terminaba de arreglar el cabello se apago la luz seguido x un trueno que retumbo en la habitación.

-Ahhhhh! – Grito aterrada Kyoko

Ren que se había acostado envolviéndose en un "capullo" como la vez anterior para no tener que ver a Kyoko salir recién bañada, al escuchar el grito de Kyoko se levanto de un brinco casi cayendo de cara al enredarse con las cobijas, al recuperar el equilibrio fue a ver qué sucedía con Kyoko, y se sorprendió al encontrarla aovillada, temblando mientras sostenía la peluca de Setsu entre sus brazos.

-Mogami-san?... Estas bien? – Pregunto inclinándose hacia ella, mientras un rayo iluminaba su silueta, seguido por un trueno que cimbro el edificio, Ren no pudo preguntar nada mas ya que después del trueno Kyoko se arrojo hacia Ren rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos, ocultando su rostro lloroso por el miedo en el cuello de él, mientras su cuerpo entero temblaba.

Ren la tomo por los hombros y pudo sentir su piel fría debido a que se había recargado contra los azulejos del baño, además de que el atuendo que llevaba puesto no la cubría mucho, pero la hacía verse realmente hermosa y muy sensual, Ren trato de deshacerse de esos pensamientos y concentrarse en el estado de terror x el que pasaba Kyoko. Lentamente desabotono la camisa de su pijama, cosa que no fue nada fácil ya que Kyoko no lo había soltado ni un instante y trataba de no rozar su pecho, aun así con esta tentadora dificultad logro sacarse la camisa y cubrió con esta a la temblorosa chica, la sujeto por la cintura y la levanto como a una princesa llevándola a la cama.

-Tranquila Kyoko! Estoy aquí, no te pasara nada. – Le decía tiernamente mientras la dejaba sobre la cama – Relájate, no tienes nada que temer.

Ante estas palabras Kyoko soltó a su sempai aunque todavía temblorosa y con unos gruesos lagrimones en los ojos, se acomodo la camisa que le había ofrecido Ren para cubrirse y se metió entre las sabanas, Ren por su parte solo la veía y acariciaba su mejilla suavemente para secar sus lágrimas.

_*Dios mío! Como puede ser tan hermosa, tan sensual, como puede jugar conmigo de esta forma, que ironías del destino, yo que no quería verla y ahora incluso la llevo a la cama* _Pero sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por un "tacle" de parte de Kyoko que al escuchar otro trueno se lanzo directo a los brazos de Ren, él por su parte no lo noto al estar absorto en su belleza, aun así la abrazo fuertemente, escuchando el llanto de miedo que esa tormenta le estaba ocasionando.

Sintiendo el calor de su piel, su aliento chocando contra su pecho; estaba a punto de perder la cordura y el control, pero otro trueno lo regreso a la realidad al sentir como el abrazo por parte de Kyoko se hacía más fuerte acompañado de un pequeño grito de susto, así que comenzó a incorporarse sin alejarla de él, después la volvió a recostar envolviéndola en las sabanas de tal forma que aunque la abrazara no rozara directamente su piel, no sabía de qué sería capaz si eso sucedía, después de completar la tarea se acomodo junto a ella, justo a tiempo para esperar la reacción ante otro trueno, acariciaba suavemente su cabello mientras la arrullaba con palabras tranquilizadoras, por su parte Kyoko se apretujaba cada vez más a su sempai, abrazándolo fuertemente acurrucándose entre sus brazos, como si ese lugar formara un refugio indestructible ante cualquier amenaza o miedo, arrullada por el latido de su corazón más que por el de su voz, y por las caricias que recibía, poco a poco fue dejando de reaccionar ante la furiosa tormenta del exterior, entre ese cálido abrazo, las caricias, sollozos y suspiros, ambos se dejaron caer bajo el mágico hechizo de Morfeo.


	2. Chapter 2

Este es el segundo capitulo de esta historia, voy a subir los que ya tengo, espero que les gusten... acepto cualquier queja, sugerencia, comentario, etc, etc.

Como saben los personajes son de Nakamura-sensei, lo unico que me pertenece es esta loca historia

* * *

Cap. 2

Ya era de madrugada y Kyoko comenzaba a despertar, a pesar de la tempestuosa tormenta se sentía tranquila, relajada, hacia tanto que no dormía tan bien, hacía años que no dormía durante una tormenta, pero ahora se sentía en las nubes; intento recordar todo lo sucedido la noche anterior, pero al abrir los ojos y toparse con ese ángel recostado a su lado su mente solo pudo quedarse en blanco, porque estaba él ahí, dormido, abrazándola y SIN CAMISA?, de repente un rayito de luz ilumino su memoria, era ella la que no lo había dejado irse, la que lo había retenido con un abrazo tan fuerte como el de un oso, incluso ahora ella lo abrazaba fuertemente, y era ella la que traía puesta su camisa, *_Cielos! Esta helado!* _Pensó al sentir su piel después de deslizar su mano para liberarse de ese hermoso cautiverio, no sin que su rostro tomara un tono borgoña al observar tan perfecta anatomía, ver esa cara angelical, esas largas pestañas, esos labios rosas…*_Que rayos estoy pensando, es esta helado por mi culpa, debo cubrirlo con algo o si no se refriara*_ Entre muchos esfuerzos, suspiros y sonrojos, Kyoko logro levantar las sabanas y el edredón que la cubrían y envolvió a ese "Adonis" que yacía a su lado.

Todavía era muy temprano y hacia frio, a pesar de los gritos alarmados de sus demonios Kyoko se dejo llevar por sus sensaciones, bloqueando cualquier pensamiento, y regreso a ese cálido refugio, quedando hipnotizada por esa visión que tenia frente a ella, *_Solo esta vez, solo un momento más, después volveré a encerrar estos… sentimientos, solo un poco mas*_ Y se dejo arrastrar nuevamente a ese mundo etéreo, mientras sus sentidos eran envueltos por la presencia de Ren.

Pronto amaneció, la alarma del despertador sonó, Ren estiro su brazo e hizo que dejara de sonar, tardo un poco en reaccionar y ver que se encontraba envuelto entre las mismas sabanas que su amada, la cual se encontraba acurrucada contra su pecho y un rostro lleno de paz, tranquilidad, y felicidad, completamente diferente a la noche anterior.

*_No puedo dejar de maravillarme, cada que la veo luce más hermosa… como lograre mantener la cordura de esta manera?* _Pensaba absorto en la imagen de la chica durmiendo entre sus brazos.

-Mnnhhh…- Se quejo Kyoko mientras se frotaba los ojos y lanzaba un bostezó que choco contra la piel de Ren, intento despabilarse.

*_Me encantaría despertar así cada día* -_ Buenos días, Mogami-san – Saludo Ren con una sonrisa llena de felicidad.

-Buenos Días, Tsuruga- san… - Respondió Kyoko todavía adormilada – Tsuruga-san? Pero qué? Cómo? – Grito Kyoko pegando un brinco que casi la tira de la cama, pero Ren logro sujetarla dejándola de rodillas sobre la cama.

-Tranquila, no paso nada, solo fue… - Ren no pudo explicar nada ya que quedo congelado al ver el rostro de Kyoko, ella le dedicaba una mirada y una sonrisa llenas de ternura, agradecimiento y calidez que hizo derretir su corazón, que al parecer ya no se encontraba en su pecho, había salido disparado por el fuerte palpitar que le provoco esa imagen.

-Si, lo sé Tsuruga-san – dijo cálidamente Kyoko - … lo que pasa es que es la primera vez que despierto a lado de un hombre – agrego tímidamente, con un lindo sonrojo en su rostro, que se contagio al rostro Ren .

-Muchas gracias por lo de anoche – Comento Kyoko ante el silencio de Ren – La verdad es que desde hace mucho tiempo es la primera vez que logro dormir durante una tormenta, más que el miedo a los rayos son los recuerdos que no me dejan dormir – Dijo Kyoko tristemente

-No tienes que agradecer, Mogami-san – Su voz era grave, tierna, cálida – No podía dejarte llorando y temblando, además ya sabes que eres una persona muy importante para mí – agrego mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Kyoko.

-Al contrario, Tsuruga-san siempre me ha ayudado, siempre me consuela y aconseja – Replicaba Kyoko más intensamente – Además por mi culpa se durmió sin camisa y descubierto en una noche tan fría – Agrego arrepentida mientras arrugaba un poco de la tela de la camisa.

-Tienes razón, espero no resfriarme – Respondió con un tono serio – Pero te perdono, porque mi despertar fue muy cálido – Dijo acercándose a Kyoko con esa mirada que le hacía temblar las piernas, mientras sujetaba su barbilla para verla directa a los ojos – Y tú? Te agrado la forma en que despertaste?

-…Si…mucho… - contesto en un susurro dándose vuelta para que no la viera con la cara roja como tomate – Creo que será mejor que nos arreglemos para salir, se nos ara tarde – agrego para cambiar de tema.

-Tienes razón será mejor que nos demos prisa – Dijo Ren con una sonrisa en los labios, ya que logro escuchar la repuesta de la tímida chica que en ese momento le daba la espalda.

Aun de espaldas a Ren, Kyoko se desprendió de la camisa que cubría su cuerpo, y la doblo cuidadosamente ante la expectante mirada de su sempai el cual estaba con los ojos como platos por la escena *¿_Por qué es tan descuidada? Lo hará apropósito para provocarme?, no ella es demasiado inocente* _Pensó dejando salir un suspiro, después solo se limito a recibir la prenda de manos de la que era causante de ese suspiro y un sinfín de pensamientos no tan inocentes, debido al atuendo que todavía llevaba puesto.

*_No, el que juega conmigo es el universo* _Se dijo mientras entraba al baño para lavarse la cara con agua fría y tratar de deshacerse de esos pensamientos.

Cuando Ren salió del baño, Kyoko ya se había vestido, y comenzaba a preparar el desayuno, rápidamente desayunaron y terminaron de alistarse, todo en un lindo silencio que ninguno de los dos quería romper.

Ya estando parados frente a la puerta para salir de la habitación, Ren detuvo a Kyoko por el hombro y le dijo:

-Gracias por confiar en mí, tú confianza es lo que más valoro y espero que poco a poco puedas contarme todos los miedos y temores que tienes; lo que más deseo es poder verte feliz e intentare ayudarte y protegerte, además…. Te veías muy linda con esa carita de susto que tenias – Termino de decir con una sonrisa picara, intentando aligerar el ambiente.

-No es nada gracioso Tsuruga-san – Replico con un puchero – Gracias, nuevamente, de no ser porque usted estaba a mí lado, tal vez me habría quedado toda la noche llorando en el baño, incluso después de que terminara la tormenta – Abrió la puerta y antes de poner un pie fuera y dejar que el espíritu de Setsu entrara en ella, se giro hacia Ren y dijo con una sonrisa – GRACIAS, REN!.

* * *

Bueno este es el fin del segundo cap, y aunque un poco corto espero que les guste ;) comenten porfa

Agradecimientos

Arlethe: Gracias por agregarme a tus historias favoritas ;)

Gracias a todos por regalarme uno minutos leyendo esto.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno aqui les dejo el cap 3, es un poco triste pero a la vez muy tierno, bueno los dejo leer, espero les guste

* * *

Cap. 3

Después del incidente de la tormenta todo se dio como de costumbre, Murasame-san mantenía su distancia al igual que el resto del staff, aunque parecía tener menos miedo que los demás, al contrario parecía que nacía la curiosidad en él, cada que tenia oportunidad se acercaba a Setsu para preguntarle sobre el pasado de Caín, cosa a la cual la chica solo respondía con una mirada de desagrado y fastidio, aunque el muchacho no desistía tan fácil y la seguía mucho, dando apariencia de estar interesado en ella más que en él pasado del protagonista, cosa que tanto como Ren y Caín le provocaban un ataque de celos manifiestos es esa mirada asesina característica de él, acción que aplacaba al chico por unas cuantas horas.

Por su parte Ren se aunque en privado conservaba el buen humor, había momentos en los cuales lucia triste, confundido, distante, preocupado; cosa que aunque trataba de ocultar Kyoko lo notaba, mas de una vez le pregunto si le sucedía algo, pero él respondía que no pasaba nada. El personaje de B.J. le estaba costando más de lo que esperaba, y no por la cuestión de interpretación, si no, que estaba despertando fantasmas del pasado, recuerdos, emociones, sentimientos, que sabia no debían salir y no solo eso, regresaba a sus orígenes mas allá de la personalidad, también regresaba a su apariencia anterior o por lo menos en parte.

-Nii-san, te vez bien con ese color en tus ojos – comento Kyoko en un pequeño descanso entre escenas – es incomodo usar lentes de contacto tanto tiempo? – pregunto sin despegar la mirada de los ojos del actor.

-Enserio Setsu, no creí que te gustaran los hombres con ojos claros – dijo pícaramente Ren – será que no conozco lo suficiente a mi linda imoto-chan? – agrego acariciando su mejilla.

-No, Nii-san, ya sabes que para mí el único eres TÚ!, además no respondiste mi pregunta, yo usado contactos pero durante poco tiempo, en cambio tu los usas todo el día – Replico haciendo un puchero y colgándose de su brazo.

*_Su mirada me recuerda a la de Korn, me es tan familiar, y aunque esta caracterizado como B.J, me siento tranquila cuando lo veo a los ojos, porque será?* _Pensaba Kyoko mientras Ren volvía al plato.

*_Estos dos días ha estado muy distante, se ve preocupado, se le abra dificultado representar el papel de B.J?, no, no lo creo después de todo el es Tsuruga-San, pero si no es eso, que le sucede?, me gustaría que confiara mas en mi* _Se decía mientras observaba como el actor representaba al asesino.

*_Es imposible, no lo soporto, no sé si podre resistir a este paso, cada vez que estoy en el plato o incluso fuera de él siento como voy perdiendo el control de Kuon, no puedo dejarlo salir por completo, pero no sé cómo controlarlo, no sé qué hacer, cada vez, los recuerdos, sentimientos, todo; cada vez me dejo absorber mas y mas…Si no fuera por ella, si ella no estuviera aquí, creo que no lo hubiera logrado,… El presidente tenía razón… ese "viejo zorro"…Ella es "mi amuleto protector" no lo puedo negar… pero, estos sueños… cada vez son más fuertes, las imágenes, realmente… tengo…miedo" _La desesperación y el miedo habían inundado la mente de Ren, él solo trataba de ignorarlas y fingir que no sucedía nada.

Cuando se dirigían a la salida del estudio para dirigirse al hotel, alguien se interpuso en el camino de ambos.

-Mmmh…, Para ser un actor desconocido, lo has hecho bien – dijo Murasame con un tono caustico – O tal vez no sea actuación del todo – agrego sarcásticamente.

Caín lo ignoro y siguió su camino junto con Setsu, pero Murasame les impidió el paso.

-Enserio actúas… o solo muestras lo que realmente ERES?

-No crees que te convendría más que fuera un gran actor? – respondió Caín acorralando al otro actor que le hacía frente mostrándole esa sonrisa sádica – O será que quieres confirmar tus sospechas? – agrego mostrándole esa mirada feroz, de un animal sediento de sangre y rodeándolo con un aura que podía petrificar el más valiente.

Setsu solo los observaba divertida, como se atrevía ese hombre a dudar de su nii-san?.

Murasame sentía como cada uno de sus músculos se tensaba, su cuerpo se estaba preparando para correr o pelear, su orgullo no le permitiría correr, su única opción era pelear, no se dejaría intimidar una vez más por ese "don nadie", así que cerró la mano formando un puño y lanzo un golpe, no fue difícil para Caín detener el golpe con una sola mano, si morar la mas mínima señal de esfuerzo.

-Aaaaahhhh! – grito Murasame al sentir como la presión que le imprimía Caín a su puño, hacia que su brazo retrocediera, su cuerpo se contorsionara y un fuerte dolor lo recorriera por completo. Cayó de rodillas por el terror y el dolor que sentía ante esa fuerza extrema y esa mirada asesina. Quedo en shock.

Antes de que Setsu lograra algún movimiento para detener a su hermano, una de las jóvenes que eran parte del Staff se encontraba a lado de murasame tratando de hacerlo reaccionar y gritándole a Caín.

-Estas loco o que te sucede!, porque hiciste eso? Acaso eres un matón? Creía que solo era tu apariencia, pero no solo es eso, como puedes dejar a alguien de esta forma, eres un buscapleitos… ERES UN ASECINO! – gritaba la mujer desesperadamente mientras intentaba que murasame se recobrar de la impresión.

-Que fue lo que dijiste? – Una voz lúgubre se escucho y un aura fría comenzó a envolverlos – Como te atreves a ofender a MI NII-SAN? – Decía Kyoko todavía como Setsu, acercándose a la mujer, mientras dejaba salir a sus pequeños demonios que paralizaban a la asustada joven – El único buscapleitos es él- dijo señalando a murasame – él fue quien reto a MI NII-SAN, incluso intento golpearlo, pero resulto ser demasiado débil… esta vez lo dejare pasar, pero será mejor que cuides tu boca – agrego con una mirada y una sonrisa al mejor estilo de "Mio".

Ren solo había retrocedido, _*esa imagen era igual*_, había quedado en shock. Kyoko lo tomo de la mano jalándolo hasta la salida y dentro del taxi que los llevaría al hotel, Ren solo parecía un zombi, no dijo ni una sola palabra hasta que se fueron a dormir, Kyoko por su parte estaba en extremo preocupada.

*_No puedo ignorarlo, pero no se qué hacer, no sé cómo ayudarlo, él no confía en mí, y yo… yo … yo quiero cuidarlo, quiero protegerlo, quiero ayudarlo, porque… es mi sempai, es mi amigo, porque … porque… LO AMO… No puedo negarlo más, tengo miedo que jueguen conmigo otra vez, pero no puedo dejarlo solo, no importa que tenga que ocultar estos sentimientos, pero no puedo dejarlo solo, no quiero* _Pensaba Kyoko preocupada por Ren aceptando por fin que esa caja había sido completamente abierta y ya era imposible cerrarla, y que temía mas el ver de esa forma a su sempai, que el miedo a ser rechazada y usada una vez más.

ASESINO!... ASESINO!.. ASESINO!... ERES UN ASESINO!, ES TU CULPA! SI TU NO EXISTIERAS... EL NO ESTARIA MUERTO! TU DEBERIAS ESTAR MUERTO! ASESINO!

Esa palabra, esa frase, esa mirada se repetía una y otra vez primero veía el rostro de la joven del staff y el de Murasame-San, pero iban cambiando y esos rostros se volvían los de Rick y Tina. La escena era la misma, la furia de la mujer, el hombre tirado, era lo mismo.

-No… No… No…- se escuchaba un susurro inquieto, mientras Ren se removía en su cama agitado – NOOOOOOOOOO! – Grito incorporándose con la respiración agitada, la mirada perdida, el cuerpo temblando, la frente perlada por el sudor.

-Tsuruga-san? – Se acerco Kyoko lentamente a él – Esta …- el rostro de él la dejo impactada.- *_Es el mismo rostro, la misma mirada, por qué?, no, otra vez no, por favor*_ - se dijo mientras sus brazos lo rodeaban por el cuello acercándolo hacia su pecho, y sus dedos comenzaban a acariciar su cabello intentando consolarlo.

-Tranquilo, no eta solo!, por favor confíe en mi, déjeme ayudarlo – decía dulcemente, y sus manos seguían con las caricias – No lo dejare, estoy aquí – le susurro al odio, como respuesta sintió unos brazos fuertes alrededor de su cintura, y una cálida humedad que recorría su pecho.

Ren lloraba desconsolado en los brazos de Kyoko, lloraba como no lo había hecho en años, por más que intentaba reprimir el llanto, ese calor que lo rodeaba lo alentaba a no detenerse, necesitaba llorar, llorar de dolor, de arrepentimiento, de pena, de vergüenza, necesitaba sacar todos esos sentimientos que se agolpaban en su pecho y que eran remplazados por la calidez y comprensión que le brindaba Kyoko.

-Quédate conmigo! … Por favor…Solo por hoy… - dijo Ren en tono de susurro, casi suplicándole, todavía con un nudo en la garganta.

Kyoko no emitió sonido alguno, lo abrazo fuertemente y dejo que sus cuerpos cayeran uno al lado del otro sobre la cama, ella amaba a ese hombre, el verlo de esa forma la hacía querer protegerlo, consolarlo así como él le había brindado consuelo a sus temores tantas veces, lo abrazaba y deseaba brindarle paz a su corazón, como la que ella obtuvo un par de noches antes mientras se acurrucaba en sus brazos, quería devolverle todos esos gestos de amabilidad que él tenía con ella, acompañados de los sentimientos que hizo nacer en su corazón.

Los sollozos desaparecieron, las caricias continuaban, el silencio llego y Morfeo se hizo presente.

Amaneció, Kyoko abrió los ojos y vio todavía entre sus brazos a aquel hombre imponente de una forma tan indefensa, sitio su corazón estallar por los sentimientos causados de esta imagen, su dedos continuaron con la danza que tenían desde el día anterior, ya no le importaba negar su amor, no quería esconder sus sentimientos, Ren necesitaba su ayuda y su compañía, el hombre que amaba la necesitaba, ya no le importaba nada, solo él.

*_Esta calidez, este aroma embriagante, es delicioso, pero … quien está a mi lado?, Kyoko?, no … no puede ser, porque de todo el mundo, porque de todo el tiempo, tenía que desmoronarme justo frente a ella, para quien represento fortaleza y seguridad, porque frente a ella?* _Se preguntaba Ren mientras era invadido por el miedo de ser rechazado y la vergüenza de mostrarse débil frete a esa mujer tan especial para él. Suavemente sujeto la mano que jugaba con su cabello y la retiro, sin decir una sola palabra se incorporo dándole la espalda a la que fue su paño de lagrimas, la furia contra sí mismo, la vergüenza y el miedo al rechazo comenzaron a invadirlo, provocando que su cuerpo entero temblara.

-Tsuruga-san? … Perdón, no quería molestarlo… es solo qué … - trataba de explicarse al ver la reacción de Ren, estaba confundida, había hecho algo mal?, se había tomado demasiadas libertades? Era ella la que lo molestaba a él?

*_No, ella no debe pedirme perdón, soy yo el que debería estar pidiendo perdón, dándole una explicación del porque de mi llanto, y suplicándole que no me abandone*_ NO! – Dijo casi gritando – Detente, por favor no te disculpes, no tienes razón para ofrecer disculpas… por favor, no lo merezco, no yo. – dijo sin mirarla.

-Tsuruga-san? – escucho una suave voz junto a su hombro – Que sucede? Confié en mí, por favor – dijo suplicante, quería ayudarlo.

-Perdóname Moga mi-san … Debes pensar que soy patético, ridículo … lo siento, no soy tan fuerte como pensabas. – dijo amargamente, evitando la mirada de la joven.

-… De ninguna manera, para mí siempre será mi modelo a seguir, la persona que más me ha ayudado tanto profesional como personalmente, la persona que me hace sentir segura con solo saber de su presencia… - decía un poco sonrojada – por favor, yo le he brindado mi confianza, y esperaba que… después de lo que paso… confiara un poco más en mi. Lo he notado confuso y distante Tsuruga-san, por favor, tal vez no sea de mucha ayuda, pero quiero compartir los problemas de Tsuruga-san. Yo lo considero … mi AMIGO, y los amigos se cuentan los problemas.

-Si puedo ser su amiga, Tsuruga-san? – Le decía mientras sostenía una de las manos del confundido y asombrado hombre, entre sus pequeñas manos.

-Claro que si, Mogami-san…Gracias, muchas gracias! – Dijo mostrándole una sonrisa sincera llena de alivio y agradecimiento – Creo que tengo muchas cosas que contarte, muchas explicaciones que darte – la tomo de la mano y la sentó en la cama frente a él, y comenzó con su relato.

Explico como de joven se metía en gran cantidad de problemas y peleas, los conflictos con sus padres, que se sentía "sin valor alguno", que el único que mostro interés en el fue Rick, un amigo que le ayudo en una gran cantidad de problemas, que le enseño muchas cosas, que siempre lo apoyo, y que desafortunadamente un día mientras él estaba en una pelea Rick intento detenerlo, él no quería escucharlo así que huyo, Rick lo siguió y por intentar alcanzarlo un auto lo golpeo, lanzándolo por el aire, él había sido inútil, se había quedado petrificado, y solo sintió una enorme culpa, y sabia que lo era, ya que Tina se lo gritaba, sabía que Rick había muerto por su culpa, que él lo había matado, que si él no hubiera existido, Rick estaría con vida, y Tina no habría sufrido tanto; él era un cobarde, después de que Rick muriera, abandono la ciudad en la que vivía y viajo a Japón, que cambio su nombre, su apariencia, su personalidad, que además de Rick también causo su propia muerte, la muerte de su otro yo, y que en este momento, esa parte que creía muerta trataba de controlarlo, de guiar sus pensamientos y acciones, él no podía hacerle frente, no solo, y la única que con una sola palabra, que con una sola caricia lograba disipar todos esos fantasmas era ella.

-Ahora que conoces lo que realmente soy,… que conoces mi pasado, … que sabes que soy un asesino… eres libre de dejarme!, no te culparía por alejarte de una escoria como yo.- dijo tristemente, bajando la cabeza, no se atrevía a mirarla a la cara.

-REN NO BAKA! – Ren sintió que su mejilla ardía, lo había abofeteado, no tuvo otra opción que mirarla… por qué?, porque estaba tan enojada, acaso lo odiaba?, y su nombre… era la segunda vez que lo llamaba por su nombre, no, no quería que esta fuera la última imagen de ella pronunciando su nombre. Ren estaba impactado, incapaz de articular palabra alguna.

Kyoko lo abrazo llorando, su cuerpo temblaba por el llanto y la furia, porque quería que se alejara de él, si le había dicho que la necesitaba?

-Por qué?...- No podía hablar claramente, no podía pensar claramente, primero lo abofetea, después lo abraza mientras llora, porque lo hacía?

-Te lo dije…No te voy a dejar solo, ya no estás solo… no ahora que confiaste en mi… no ahora, que me dijiste que me necesitas…no ahora, que eres mi amigo. –decía entre sollozos.

-He sido un idiota…Perdóname…- le susurro al oído mientras correspondía su abrazo. El abrazo duro unos cuantos minutos, cuando se separaron el corazón de ambos se encontraba más ligero, un nuevo lazo se había formado entre ellos, algo mas allá de palabras.

Kyoko sujeto el rostro de Ren entre sus manos, lo miro fijamente a los ojos – Por favor, no vuelvas a decir que eres un asesino, no lo eres, eso fue solo un accidente.

-Muchas gracias, Kyoko-chan- Dijo cubriendo una de sus manos y dedicándole esa sonrisa angelical que exorcizaba demonios.

-Pe…pero, me llamo por mi nombre?...por qué? – Dijo tartamudeando Kyoko con las mejillas encendidas.

-Tú también me llamaste por mi nombre

*_Que falta de respeto mas grande, además lo llame tonto, lo regañe, y lo tutee* _La cara de Kyoko ya era de un tono carmín.

-Está bien, me gusta que me llames por mi nombre, además somos amigos – dijo sonriendo – y lo que te acabo de contar no lo sabe ni Yashiro, y… a mí me gusta mucho tu nombre – agrego con una voz un poco más grave y la sonrisa picara del "Emperador de la Noche". Ren había regresado. Kyoko solo asintió y le sonrió.

* * *

Como ven que Ren porfin le conto algo de su pasado a Kyoko, y aunque no le dijo que era Kuon le conto lo mas feo de su pasado, Ren lograra realmente derrotar ese fantasma?... Kyoko acepto el amor que sentia por Ren, luchara por ese amor, o su miedo a ser lastimada sera mayor?

Gracias por regalarme unos minutos para leer esta historia, porfavor dejen sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, jijijiji... ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Holaaaaaa! Aqui les paso a dejar otro capitulo mas, espero que les guste;)

* * *

Cap. 4

Rrrrrrrrrrrring, Rrrrrrrrrrring / Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr – Lo celulares de ambos comenzaron a sonar o por lo menos hasta ese momento los habían escuchado, rompiendo ese momento de confidencia y tranquilidad entre ambos decidieron contestar los teléfonos, al colgar se percataron de que ya pasaba del medio día, y ellos no habían desayunado y seguían en pijama.

-Era el presidente Takarada, esta esperándonos en el estacionamiento del hotel – Informo Ren sobre la llamada que había tenido.

-Sera mejor apresurarnos, no creo que debamos hacerlo esperar más! – respondió Kyoko alarmada por la hora, tomando una muda de ropa y la peluca de Setsu, para dirigirse al baño y arreglarse lo más rápido posible.

Ren se quedo asombrado por la velocidad que tenia la chica, le pareció bastante gracioso, ya que por un momento en su mente se le figuro al "demonio de Tasmania"; pero comprendió que no tenían demasiado tiempo, así que decidió también vestirse.

-Puedo saber de que trataba tu llamada? – Pregunto Ren tímidamente mientras terminaban de arreglarse.

-Si…era Okami-san – respondió un poco sonrojada Kyoko – Parece que el padre de Taisho está muy enfermo, así que se tendrán que ir por un tiempo y cerrar el Daruma-ya, para poder cuidar de él.

-Ohhh!, ya veo, y te seguirás quedando ahí mientras ellos están fuera? – La curiosidad de Ren se le desbordaba por los poros.

-No, para eso me llamaron, Okami-san me dijo que sería mejor para mi buscar otro lugar para vivir, ya que puede que se vallan por un largo periodo – comentaba tristemente Kyoko – Me dijo que ya tenía mis cosas listas, que podía pasar por ellas, y que le daba mucha pena no haberme podido avisar con más tiempo – la voz de Kyoko comenzaba a quebrarse.

-Si quieres, puedes vivir en mi casa – le dijo Ren apoyando una mano sobre su espalda, mientras sonreía sinceramente.

-Enserio, puedo, Tsuruga-san? – pregunto emocionada y ruborizada ante la propuesta.

-Si, si puedes, y es Ren, no Tsuruga-san, entendiste? – le decía tomando su rostro por la barbilla y hablándole muy de cerca.

Kyoko podía sentir su aliento, verse reflejada en sus ojos, ver esos labios carnosos; sentía como su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse, y la sangre se agolpaba en su rostro.

-Gra… gracias…Ren – dijo casi en susurro. Ren solo sonrió.

-No tienes que agradecer, será mejor que salgamos ya, es tarde – comento disponiéndose a salir de la habitación.

La puerta se abrió, y los Hermanos Hell, iniciaron su andar.

-Buenas tardes, Yashiro-San, Presidente. – saludo Kyoko con una reverencia.

-Buenas tardes Kyoko-chan, que linda luces! – Dijo Yashiro emocionado al verla caracterizada como Setsu

-Muchas gracias, Yashiro san.

-Mogami-kun, será mejor que entres a cambiarte, tu uniforme esta dentro del camión, tengo un nuevo trabajo de LoveMe para ti

Kyoko no pregunto nada mas, entro al camión y de nuevo se puso ese uniforme rosa chillón.

-Yashiro-san, que haces aquí? –Pregunto Ren serio y un poco desconcertado.

-Creí que te alegrarías de verme – dijo casi llorando el pobre de Yashiro – ya que te traje los boletos para tu viaje a Okinawa.

*_Rayos, como se me pudo olvidar en unas horas salgo a Okinawa para la filmación del comercial*_ Toda su agenda se le había olvidado a Ren por los sucesos de ese día.

-Mogami-kun, este es tú siguiente trabajo de LoveMe – Lory le entrego unos documentos y le explico – Es para aparecer en el comercial de un nuevo perfume llamado "Fairy Dust", además la misma marca hará una campaña de su nueva línea de ropa y una pasarela.

*_Es genial, por fin un papel que me gustara…un hada, que lindo*_ Los ojos de Kyoko brillaban y después de escuchar el nombre del perfume, dejo de poner atención al presidente.

-La persona que te calificara esta ocasión, será Teresa-chan… es una muy buena amiga mía un poco peculiar, pero muy exigente con su trabajo. Espero que aprendas mucho de ella y no defraudes mis expectativas – Termino de explicar Lory en tono serio y un brillo malicioso en su mirada.

Al escuchar el nombre de la persona que calificaría a Kyoko, Yashiro tembló mostrando un semblante mortecino y algo depresivo, por su parte en el rostro de Ren, había sorpresa, alegría y una leve pizca de ironía dirigida a Yashiro, el cual se percato de las intenciones de Ren y sabia que le esperaba un largo tormento, pero antes disfrutaría un poco burlándose de Ren, para después resignarse a lo que le esperaba.

-Entonces Kyoko-chan y Tú, aparecerán juntos en el comercial, no Ren? – Por fin dijo Yashiro con su sonrisa burlona, ante una Kyoko muy emocionada.

-Es enserio Ren-san? Estarás en el comercial? – Dijo Kyoko aun más emocionada si era posible, podría aparecer en el comercial de un producto tan maravilloso y lo que era mejor, junto a su sempai y amigo Ren. – Genial! – agrego casi brincando por la felicidad.

-Así es Kyoko-chan, yo también estoy muy feliz de que seas mi compañera en el comercial – dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

Lory y Yashiro, estaban sorprendidos, tenían los ojos como platos y la boca abierta hasta el piso. _*Que paso entre esos dos? Se llamaron por sus nombres como si nada? Y que es esa atmosfera de felicidad?*_ Se preguntaban a si mismos, sospechando de inmediato por esa nueva y repentina conducta.

-Ren, necesito hablar contigo en privado un momento – dijo seriamente Lory

Con ayuda de Yashiro, lo tomaron por los brazos arrastrándolo a una esquina del estacionamiento, dando la apariencia de un par de matones que intentan amedrentar un indefenso joven, y de inmediato el interrogatorio comenzó por parte de ambos.

-Que paso entre ustedes?, Porque se hablan con tanta familiaridad?, Desde cuándo? Porque te vez tan fresco y feliz? Porque parece que ella lloro mucho? Que le hiciste a Kyoko-chan? – Preguntaban seguido y al unisonó

-No tengo porque contarles nada – Les respondió Ren en tono seco, mientras les regalaba una mirada que decía "_Dejen de preguntar o acepten las consecuencias"_.

-Yashiro, déjanos solos por favor- Dijo Lory en un tono igual de serio, Yashiro no tuvo más opción que retirarse si quería conservar su vida.

-Entonces que fue lo que sucedió Ren- Cuestiono una vez que Yashiro estuviera a una distancia prudencial.

-Solo le conté mi pasado, la razón por la cual necesito que me ayude con el papel de B.J- Dijo con naturalidad Ren.

-Veo que las cosas fueron mejor de lo que me imaginaba – Comento mas para si mismo que para Ren – Puede que esa chica pronto nos dé una sorpresa y se gradué de LoveMe –Agrego casi en un susurro. –Y cuando fue eso? – Le pregunto a Ren, incluyéndolo en su soliloquio.

-Esta mañana – Ante la respuesta Lory se quedo sin palabras, cosa que Ren aprovecho para regresar al lugar donde estaba Kyoko y Yashiro, el cual ya se había enterado por labios de Kyoko de cuál sería su próxima residencia.

-Yo iré por tus cosas al Daruma-ya Kyoko-chan, tu usa mi boleto y adelántate con Ren a Okinawa, yo los veré mañana – Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa y mirada burlona a Ren.

-Muchas Gracias Yashiro-san -

-No creas que escaparas tan fácil, Yashiro; sabes lo que te espera cuando llegues a Okinawa, y no puedes retrasar más tu llegada – Comento Ren con el mismo tono que usaba Yashiro cuando hacía referencia a Kyoko. Yashiro solo sintió como un fuerte escalofrió recorría su espalda, rápidamente se retiro entregándole las llaves del carro y los boletos de avión a Ren.

-Grrrrrrr, Grrrrrrrr – Un sonido extraño se escucho en el auto de Ren. Kyoko solo pudo sonrojarse *_Que vergüenza, porque justo ahora… pero tengo hambre*_. Ren vio su rostro y entendió lo que pasaba.

-En cuanto lleguemos al aeropuerto comeremos algo, después de todo no hemos desayunado y ya casi son las 2:00 pm, además yo también tengo hambre – El estomago de Ren también gruño como para confirmar lo dicho por el actor, ocasionándole un fuerte sonrojo. Ambos se miraron, y rieron fuertemente por la graciosa situación.

Eran alrededor de las 5:00pm, estaban llegando a hotel donde se hospedarían en Okinawa, era un hermoso lugar y muy lujoso, Kyoko estaba sorprendida y muy feliz, aunque ese sentimiento no le duro mucho.

-REEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! – Apareció gritando una despampanante mujer de piel tostada, ojos verdes, cabello castaño y rizado de largo hasta la cintura, con un cuerpo muy voluptuoso, que se lanzo hacia Ren, colgándose de su cuello y rodeándolo por la cintura con sus piernas, dándole una besuqueada que dejo marca de sus labios impresos por todo el rostro del actor.

Ren no se veía sorprendido, al contrario, estaba muy feliz, la abrazaba por la cintura y reía naturalmente.

*_Que significa esta escena, Quien es esa mujer que trata así a Ren?*_ Kyoko estaba impactada, frustrada, su sangre hervía por la furia, la desesperación, los celos, y esa aura asesina comenzaba a salir a flote, dejando a más de un curioso petrificado.

La joven mujer que se encontraba en brazos de Ren, decidió cesar sus arrumacos mientras volvía a poner los pies sobre la tierra, después de haber sentido unos terribles escalofríos recorriendo su espalda, junto a una mirada asesina que sabía perfectamente era dedicada a ella. Segura de si misma, sin rastro de temor, una sonrisa sincera y un presentimiento a flor de piel, se giro hacia la chica pelirroja que vestía de rosa parada detrás de ella.

-Tú debes ser Kyoko-chan – dijo mirando a los ojos a Kyoko – No esperaba sentir el aura de "Mio-sama" tan pronto, y menos siendo yo a quien se dirigían esas emociones – en su voz se notaba un matiz sarcástico – Mi nombre es Teresa Anderson, mucho gusto, Kyoko-chan – Teresa extendió su mano para saludar – puedes decirme Tere.

Kyoko quedo hecha piedra al enterarse que esa mujer tan empalagosa seria la que la calificaría, pero eso no le quitaba las ganas de ahorcarla por "pegarse" de esa forma a su sempai. Ren estaba que brillaba de contento, no por la recepción de Teresa, si no por la reacción de Kyoko ante esta, *_será que esta celosa?*_ Se preguntaba, pero no quería hacerse ilusiones.

-Sera mejor que vallamos a otro lugar para hablar de trabajo- dijo guiándolos al restaurante del hotel – Ren será mejor que vayas a limpiarte el rostro, yo iré con Kyoko-chan.

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Ren no me interesa de esa forma, para mí es como un hermano menor – dijo con una sonrisa sincera, Kyoko quedo sorprendida por lo fácil que la "leía" –yo lo descubrí hace tres años, prácticamente lo lleve a rastras a la agencia de modelos, le encanto a los directivos, al poco tiempo fue modelo exclusivo de una prestigiosa marca para las campañas de Asia, ese hombre es asombroso, verdad? – Pregunto con un tono tierno, como el de una madre que alardea de su hijo, Kyoko asintió ante el comentario de la mujer – Pero sabes algo, es la primera vez en los tres años que llevo de conocerlo que sonríe cuando lo saludo, definitivamente algo o alguien lo cambio, por fin parece que podrá ser feliz.

Ren se reunió con ellas, un mesero llego a tomar la orden, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera hablar, Teresa hizo gala de su energía y buena condición física corriendo hacia la entrada del lugar gritando a todo pulmón.

-YUKIIIIIIIIIIII! – Se colgó del cuello del pobre Yashiro que estaba petrificado, y le planto tremendo beso en la boca que hizo que más de un espectador se sonrojara, incluyendo a Kyoko que miraba la escena con los ojos como platos, pero tuvo que girar la mirada avergonzada.

-Así es ella de efusiva – comento Ren – según dice ella, está enamorada de Yashiro, pero el pobre cada que la ve parece que quiere echar a correr – agrego con un tono algo divertido.

Yashiro llego a la mesa con Teresa colgada de su brazo, él estaba mudo, solo se limitaba a asentir o negar, pero no se atrevía a pronunciar palabra, ella no dejaba de hacerle mimos. Cosa que a Kyoko se le hacía muy graciosa.

-Yashiro! Creí que llegabas hasta mañana – Dijo Ren con una sonrisa sarcástica al ver a Yashiro – Aunque no avisaste de tu llegada, tuviste una bienvenida muy cálida.*_Creo que con esto basta por el momento, después de todo con el recibimiento basto*_

*_Que cruel eres Ren, yo que me preocupaba por ti y Kyoko y tu solo te burlas de mi situación*_ Pensaba Yashiro ante los comentarios de Ren

-Y dime Kyoko-chan, quien te enseño a modelar? – Pregunto curiosa Teresa mientras tomaban asiento, claro sin soltar a Yashiro – Te vi en "Box R" y la forma en que caminas es muy similar a la caminata de pasarela?

-Este…. A mí… - Titubeaba en responder, solo logro dirigirle la mirada a Ren.

-Ohhhhhhhh!, ya veo, aunque me sorprende y mucho, has tenido un buen maestro. – Dijo tranquilamente

*_Pero como logra adivinar, acaso lee la mente*_ Pensaron Kyoko y Ren sobre el comentario de Teresa

-No, no soy adivina, ni leo la mente – Dijo divertida. – Solo soy muy perceptiva, por eso congenio tan bien con Yuki – Dijo mientras se pegaba mas al susodicho.

-Y desde cuando se conocen? No creo que solo se conozcan de "Dark Moon o sí? – Pregunto al par de actores.

-Casi un año, aunque en un principio no nos llevábamos tan bien, a decir verdad Ren me caía muy mal – Respondió Kyoko tranquilamente.

-Eso me sorprende, por lo general Ren le cae bien a todos, Hm… después me contaras la historia, creo que es momento de hablar de trabajo – Dijo con un tono serio.

Tanto Ren como Kyoko asintieron, poniendo atención a las instrucciones que les daba Teresa, se notaba lo exigente que era, pero daba opción a la improvisación y a la libertad de elección de los que participaban en el trabajo.

-El comercial se filmara en un claro en el bosque del Hotel, ya deben saber que el perfume que promocionaremos se llama "Fairy Dust"; este perfume es muy importante para mí, ya que representa, la inocencia, ternura y alegría, teniendo un toque muy delicado de romanticismo y sensualidad, para que tengan una idea más clara les explicare como me gustaría que se desarrollara la historia del mismo. Una joven hada (Kyoko) siente curiosidad por un joven humano (Ren), a esta hada le justa jugar en el bosque, siempre era ella la que observaba al joven desde lejos, hasta que un día el joven la ve jugando en un claro y se enamora de ella, el hada al verse descubierta intenta huir ya que sabe que no debe tener contacto con los humanos, pero el joven al temer perderla, la sigue, aunque el hada desea estar al lado del joven sigue corriendo, hasta que por fin decide ceder ante sus sentimientos y deseos, dejándose atrapar, ambos disfrutan ese instante ya que saben que puede ser el único y el ultimo, al momento de despedirse sellan ese recuerdo con un beso en el que se plasmaran todos sus sentimientos, dando la sensación de que cualquier final puede ser posible, de que aunque se separen algún día se volverán a encontrar, que su encuentro fue guiado por el destino, y el mismo se encargara de volver a unirlos. Cualquier duda que tengan podremos aclararla conforme la grabación, esta comenzara a la 9:00 am, tendrán que estar en maquillaje a las 7:30 am, espero puntualidad.

Kyoko no pudo evitar recordar durante parte del relato a su querido amigo hada Corn, pero en cuanto escucho la palabra "Beso" no pudo evitar se le subieran los colores al rostro y su corazón diera un vuelco y se agitara._*Beso? Como lo hare? No sé cómo hacer eso? Y con Ren?*_ Se preguntaba Kyoko bastante nerviosa y preocupada de como lograría hacer su interpretación, ya era difícil el intentar hacer algo que no entendía y todavía era más difícil hacerlo con el hombre al que amaba, como podría controlar ese remolino de emociones y sensaciones que tenía cuando él estaba cerca y más si tenía que besarlo.

-Eso se escucha interesante, no Ren? – dijo Yashiro, estaba muy emocionado, su imaginación trabajaba a mil por hora, pensando en todo lo que podría pasar en ese comercial y si seria de ayuda a su pareja favorita.

-Si, es la primera vez que estaré en un cuento de hadas – Respondió Ren inocente – Aunque creo que tu estarás muy ocupado – Agrego mientras veía como Teresa se encargaba del porque de su cometario.

Después de ultimar detalles sobre el comercial, comenzaron a cenar, la plática era muy amena, y el ambiente muy tranquilo. Un conjunto comenzó a tocar, la pista de baile se lleno, Teresa tomo del brazo a Yashiro jalándolo a la pista (por no decir que lo arrastro).

-Muy bien, confiesa! – Dijo con tono amenazante a Yashiro, mientras iniciaban el baile – Que hay entre esos dos? Porque te emocionaste tanto con la idea del comercial? Y si es lo que se supone que creo que es, porque Ren no se le ha declarado a Kyoko? Ya que supongo que ella es la causante de que el Ren que yo conocía se volviera este Ren.

Yashiro le dio un informe resumido de la relación de ellos dos, desde que se conocieron, como se levaban mal al principio, como mejoraron su relación, los peros que ponía Ren para iniciar una relación con Kyoko, y la situación en la que se encontraba Kyoko y porque era miembro de LoveMe, incluyendo la relación que tuvieron Kyoko y Shotaro. Esto último dejo sorprendida a Teresa, cosa que no era fácil de hacer.

-Creo que tendremos que darles un pequeño empujón a esos dos – Dijo con tono travieso – Me ayudaras, verdad Yuki?

-Claro que si, aunque he intentado muchas veces darles un empujón a ese par y mis esfuerzos han sido en vano – dijo resignado – aunque creo que ya han dado un paso adelante.

-Entonces te caía muy mal al principio, no? – Pregunto Ren recordando el comentario de Kyoko usando un tono un poco frio, aunque por dentro saltaba de alegría por lo que pasaría al día siguiente.

-Perdón Ren, no quería decirlo de esa forma, pero no comenzamos en los mejores términos, y yo tampoco te agradaba del todo, no es así? – Respondió dándole un tono divertido para relajar el ambiente, entre platicas y la comida se le había olvidado el beso que le tendría que dar – y ahora somos Amigos *_Aunque eso sea lo único que podamos ser*_

-Sí, tienes razón, en este momento eres mi amiga más preciada – Le dijo mientras sujetaba su mano - *_Algún día llegare a tu corazón*_

-Interrumpimos? – Dijo Yashiro al ver la escena

-Creo que es hora de que nos retiremos, mañana comenzamos temprano – Dijo Teresa con tono alegre – Kyoko compartirá habitación conmigo, ustedes estarán en la habitación de al lado, vamos? – pregunto guiándolos a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Antes de despedirse, Kyoko y Ren se quedaron viendo fijo a los ojos, con una mirada invadida por la tristeza, se habían acostumbrado tanto a estar juntos, era por lo que habían compartido las noches anteriores, o era simplemente que sus sentimientos por el otro eran tantos que ya no querían separarse. Ren sabía que ella no se enamoraría de él tan fácil, que todavía tenía un lazo muy fuerte con Shotaro, que todavía buscaba la venganza. Kyoko sabía que él no se enamoraría de una chica como ella, que él ya amaba a otra persona. La tristeza los invadió haciendo que se despidieran y entraran a sus respectivas habitaciones, dejando salir un suspiro en cuanto cerraron su puerta.

* * *

Bueno el capi llego a su fin. Que les parecio Teresa? y como ven el comercial que tendran que hacer Kyoko y Ren? bueno faltan muchisimas cosas, ya veran.

Kyoko-Chan, Sakurita77,anagabriela12 gracias por los Rws y las alertas, me alegra que les este gustando la historia, tratare de actualizar lo mas posible, ya que ya tengo unos caps hechos, solo es encontrar tiempo para cargarlos; y tmb gracias a tods los que leen aunque no dejen Rw.


	5. Chapter 5

Holaaaa! Aqui les tengo un nuevo capi, espero que les guste mucho ;)

* * *

-En la habitación de Ren-

-Que suspiro! – Comento Yashiro por primera vez sin tono de burla – Es por Kyoko-chan?, bueno por quien más seria, no?

-Si, es por ella, cada vez me es más difícil separarme de ella – Confeso con pesadumbre, dejando a Yashiro boquiabierto, Ren nunca había aceptado sus sentimientos y menos contarlos a alguien más – pero a la vez, es difícil controlar mis impulsos, no quiero asustarla, no quiero lastimarla, no quiero que se aleje de mi y con lo de mañana creo que me será aun mas difícil.

-Kyoko-chan ya no es una niña, ya deberías haberlo notado, será mejor que te arriesgues a dar el siguiente paso – le decía a su amigo tratando de darle ánimos – Ya han logrado un gran progreso, ya se hablan por sus nombres, y a ella no parece incomodarla, al contrario lo hace con más naturalidad de lo que me imagine.

-Tienes razón Yashiro, hemos avanzado mucho – dijo animándose un poco, y su rostro comenzó a tornarse burlón – Pero creo que no deberías darme consejos que tú no aplicas, desde que Teresa te conoció no deja de seguirte, porque no aceptas su propuesta?

-La situación es diferente, que le puedo ofrecer yo?, ella es una gran modelo, empresaria, es muy talentosa… no tenemos futuro – Dijo un poco triste.

-Si a ella le interesara el dinero, estatus, o la fama, ya se habría interesado en uno de sus tantos pretendientes, aunque es muy efusiva, solo te trata así de esa forma tan "cariñosa" – Lo animo Ren – Habla con ella, tal vez consigas novia antes que yo – Se rio tristemente.

-Somos un par patético, no crees? – Agrego Yashiro algo más animado.

-En definitiva – Rio alegremente – No tenemos remedio.

-Mañana tendrás que besar a Kyoko – Dijo regresando a su típico tono burlón y su mirada picara – Tal vez pueda ser otro avance.

-No me lo recuerdes – Dijo Ren pesadamente, tratando de no imaginarse besando a Kyoko, cosa que se le complicaba bastante ya que eso era lo menos que quería hacerle.

Los dos dejaron las pláticas y decidieron que lo mejor era dormir.

-En la habitación de Kyoko-

-Desde cuando te gusta tanto Ren? – Pregunto curiosa Teresa, haciendo que Kyoko se sorprendiera y sonrojara.

-No te preocupes no le diré nada, lo que me digas quedara como "Platica de chicas" – dijo Teresa sonriente – Ya te habías enamorado alguna vez? – pregunto amistosamente.

-Si, una vez – Dijo desplegando su aura demoniaca, recordando el rostro de ese idiota que la había usado.

-Mmmmm… veo que no te fue muy bien que digamos – Comento mientras se sentaba a lado de Kyoko y le ofrecía unos chocolates que tenía en un pequeño tazón – Cuéntame.

Kyoko se sintió en confianza y comenzó a contar su historia con Shotaro, desde que se conocieron hasta lo que sucedió el Día de San Valentín.

-Ok, por lo que veo él fue y es muy importante para ti – Comento distraída

-Lo fue, pero ya no lo es, para nada, ni un poquito, solo quiero verlo destruido, pidiendo clemencia – Corrigió mientras sus demonios se regocijaban imaginando los tormentos que le aplicarían a Sho.

-Si ya no te importara, no buscarías venganza, además esos sentimientos son muy intensos, muy apasionados, eso significa que todavía tiene mucha importancia en tu vida….. Creo que es normal después de todo. – Dijo con un tono tranquilo, Kyoko se quedo atónita ante el comentario que le hizo la morena.

-Pero…él se burlo de mí… me destrozo el corazón… por él perdí la capacidad de amar – Agrego tristemente.

-No perdiste la capacidad de amar, solo le temes a salir lastimada – Dijo colocándose frente a Kyoko – Si no, no suspirarías como lo haces por mi querido "hermanito" – Agrego pícaramente.

-Este…bueno… es que… yo … -Kyoko estaba ya con su rostro de color rojo, a punto de llegar al morado, no podía hablar.

-Haber Kyoko, contéstame lo siguiente, pero se sincera –dijo entre solemne y divertida.

-Alguna vez quisiste besar a Sho o que él te besara? – Kyoko negaba con la cabeza bruscamente

-Y alguna vez quisiste que te abrazara o quisiste hacerlo tú?–

-No tampoco - respondió un poco mas sería

-Y cuando te llegaba a tocar, sentías que un cosquilleo y calor recorrían toda tu piel?-

-No… nunca me sentí de esa forma con él. – Respondió algo confusa por las preguntas

-Entonces no crees que lo que sentías por él, NO era amor? , Que crees que es lo que era? – Pregunto inquieta por saber la respuesta, la cara de Kyoko era como la de alguien que trata de resolver un rompecabezas muy complicado.

Después de unos minutos en el rostro de Kyoko se reflejo la tranquilidad y felicidad de quien acaba de encontrar la respuesta a una pregunta de la cual depende su vida.

-Creo que tienes razón… yo lo veía como mi príncipe porque era el único hombre al que conocía y creo que si lo amaba, pero más como un hermano a quien quieres mimar, que como a un novio o algo así, - Dijo, recordando la gran cantidad de emociones que recorrían su cuerpo cuando estaba con Ren, sonrojándose un poco por las mismas.

-Te acordaste de Ren, verdad? – Dijo mirándola divertida – Esta bien, no tienes que contestar, pero dime… que sientes ahora por Sho?

-Mmmm… no lo sé, aunque ya no me molesta tanto, creo que todavía me duele y me da coraje lo que hizo, pero… creo que también tengo que agradecerle, porque si no hubiera pasado lo que paso, hoy no estaría aquí, no tendría todos los amigos que tengo, no sabría de lo que soy capaz, ya que seguiría intentando complacerlo a él y a todos, por unas migajas de cariño.

-Me da mucho gusto que lo veas así- Dijo feliz por su nueva amiga. – Por cierto muero por ver tu interpretación de mañana, tengo que confesar que soy tu fan, desde que saliste en el comercial de Kyurara en el que te veías feliz, hasta la cruel elegante y sensual "Natsu" de Box R, tengo mucha confianza en que cumplirás con mis expectativas, no solo en el comercial, sino también en el modelaje, al igual que en la pasarela.

Kyoko la miraba agradecida al saber que alguien tan famoso como ella la admiraba, agradeció su confianza para su aparición en el comercial, pero recodo el beso que le tendría que dar a Ren se quedo hecha piedra.

-Que pasa Kyoko-chan? Porque pones esa cara? – Pregunto algo preocupada – No te comentaron de la campaña de la nueva línea de ropa?

-Si, pero… lo que pasa es que me acorde de que mañana… – dijo sonrojándose solo de imaginarse besando a Ren.

-Ya veo… es por el beso, no? – Kyoko asintió algo rígida y con el rostro en un rojo puro - pero no te preocupes, solo déjate llevar por tus sentimientos – dijo con un tono tranquilizador para animar a Kyoko

-Sí, pero yo no sé besar! – Dijo casi gritando parándose de un brinco, al notar esto se tapo la boca se dejo caer sobre la cama.

-No te preocupes, un beso perfecto es el que demuestra todos tus sentimientos, además no quiero peros, debes ser profesional, tanto en modelaje como en actuación en cualquier momento pueden pedirte que hagas cualquier cosa, incluso una escena de cama – Dijo seria Teresa, regañando a Kyoko por las escusas que ponía – Yo confió en ti Kyoko-chan, se que lo harás bien, bueno ya es hora de dormir, hasta mañana – Finalizo Metiéndose en la cama y apagando las luces, dejando a una Kyoko boquiabierta, ansiosa y sobre todo confundida.

*_Para el comercial creo que ya sé cómo interpretar el personaje, pero el beso ….* _Pensaba Kyoko metiéndose en su cama, intentando que no le saliera humo de las orejas debido a la vergüenza que le daba solo pensar en lo que tenía que hacer, hasta que el sueño logro envolverla en su manto, llenándola de los recuerdos de ese ser "mágico" que la lleno de esperanza y confianza, regalándole un poco esencia para lo que se acercaba.

Kyoko se despertó antes de que saliera el sol, los nervios habían hecho presa de ella, después de tomar un baño, seco su cabello, y salió a dar un pequeño paseo por los alrededores para intentar tranquilizarse, justo después de cerrar la puerta de su habitación una voz grave que la hizo voltear.

-Kyoko-chan? , adonde vas? – Pregunto Ren al verla a una hora tan temprana.

-Buenos días Ren, este… yo… voy a dar una vuelta – Dijo aun más nerviosa de lo que estaba, ya que el causante de sus nervios estaba frente a ella, haciendo que su mente le jugara una mala pasada provocándole un sonrojo algo estruendoso – es que estoy un poco…nerviosa – dijo bajando la mirada.

-No te preocupes, se que lograras dominar el personaje – comento intentando ocultar los nervios que tenia, y fingiendo que no sabía la causa de los nervios de Kyoko – Puedo acompañarte?

-Si – respondió aun algo tímida.

-A donde prefieres ir? Al bosque o a la playa? – Pregunto Ren para intentar aligerar el ambiente

Kyoko le mostro una cara de confusión, ella creía que en ese lugar solo había bosque, aunque sabía que el mar estaba cerca.

-Eso es lo interesante de este lugar, tiene tanto bosque como playa, ambos son muy tranquilos y hermosos, entonces a donde quieres ir? – volvió a preguntar mientras salían del hotel

-Al mar! – Respondió Kyoko con los ojos brillosos

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la playa del lugar, los primeros rayos de luz comenzaban a mostrar su presencia, aclarando un poco el cielo y el mar, pintándolos con tonos rosados, amarillos, naranjas y algunos brillos blancos que brincaban en todo el mar y las olas que chocaban contra la playa. Kyoko brincaba de felicidad, su cara estaba iluminada con una sonrisa enorme y sus ojos brillaban casi tanto como el mar.

-Nunca habías estado en el mar? – Pregunto Ren un poco asombrado

-No, esta es la primera vez que vengo a una playa – Respondió Kyoko con una tierna sonrisa, llena de felicidad.

-Entonces también tendremos que venir al atardecer – dijo correspondiéndole la sonrisa, mientras se dejaba caer en la arena y le hacía señas a Kyoko para que se sentara a su lado.

Mientras el sol hacia acto de presencia regalándoles un hermoso espectáculo, un tranquilo silencio reino sobre la pareja que contemplaba el amanecer, Kyoko estaba tan absorta en la escena que tenia frente a ella, que no supo en qué momento termino recargada en el hombro de Ren, ni el tampoco se percato de en qué momento su brazo la había rodeado por la cintura, quedándose de esa forma hasta que el cielo fue completamente iluminado por el resplandor del astro rey.

-Fue realmente hermoso – dijo girando el rostro hacia donde se encontraba el hombre que le hacía compañía, sorprendiéndose por la cercanía de este y la forma en la que estaban, ella recargada en él y él abrazándola.

-Si, así es; y el atardecer tal vez lo sea más – respondió Ren quedando con su rostro justo frente al rostro sonrojado de Kyoko.

Tan cerca el uno del otro que con un simple movimiento ese espacio podría desaparecer, un momento tan intimo solo para ellos dos, sus alientos mezclándose, sus corazones latiendo al máximo, con las mentes en blanco, dejándose guiar solo por sus sentimientos e instintos, con sus miradas perdidas en los ojos del otro.

_*Es tan bella, tan frágil, como puede provocarme tantas cosas son una sola mirada? como puedo desearla tanto? Lo que daría por besarla… pero no quiero alejarla de mi* _Pensaba Ren embelesado.

*_Ya entiendo lo que quiso decir Teresa… deseo tanto poder besarlo… aunque sea solo una vez, pero… tengo miedo… qué pensaría de mi?*_ Esos pensamientos hicieron que Kyoko se diera vuelta y rompiera ese hechizo que los mantenía presos.

-Sera mejor que nos vallamos, casi es hora, y Teresa es muy exigente – comento Ren poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole la mano a Kyoko para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Gracias Ren – dijo poniéndose en pie sin soltarle la mano – *_creo que ya se como podre lograr el papel al 100%_* - pensó sonriente.

Kyoko hecho a correr sin soltar la mano de Ren que se encontraba algo desorientado por la reacción de su kouhai, pero feliz por el momento que estaba viviendo y el que había vivido, aclarando sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

Al llegar a la locación cada uno entro en un remolque, Kyoko al ver todo lo que le comenzaban a hacer entendió porque era necesario tanto tiempo para prepararse. Ren no tardo mucho en estar listo y decidió esperar mientras tomaba un desayuno ligero que le había llevado Yashiro, el cual no podía quitarse de encima ni por un segundo a Teresa, que no se cansaba de hacerle mimos y cariños; cosa que a Ren le hacía mucha gracia, ya que podía ver como su amigo se ponía rojo hasta las orejas por la muestras de afecto de su entusiasta amiga.

Quince minutos antes de iniciar las grabaciones, se abrió la puerta del remolque y salió Kyoko, que aunque estaba envuelta por una bata para protegerla un poco del frio de la mañana, se podía ver su hermoso cabello que había sido ondulado ligeramente, colocándole algunas flores a modo de diadema, su rostro tenía un maquillaje natural y suave, que enfatizaba su ojos ámbar con unos tonos verdes y terracotas tornasolados, sus labios solo tenían un poco de brillo rosado.

-Buenos días, Yashiro-san, Teresa – dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Kyoko-chan, buenos días, que linda estas! – Exclamaron Yashiro y Teresa al mismo tiempo a forma de coro, cosa que provoco una gran carcajada entre todos los que los habían escuchado.

-Por qué no nos muestras el trabajo completo? – Dijo Teresa con un tono alegre. Kyoko asintió, y se quito la bata.

Ren casi se cae de la silla en la que estaba sentado cuando la vio, y de no ser porque tenía mucho autocontrol se habría abalanzado sobre ella o como mínimo hubiera dejado un charco de baba frente a él, como lo hicieron más de uno de los miembros del staff, que veían a Kyoko incapaces de quitarle la mirada de encima ya que lucía extremadamente bella. Traía puesto un vestido de gasa semitransparente en color beige con un efecto tornasol, que lo hacía cambiar al rosa y durazno, el vestido le llegaba apenas una cuarta arriba de la rodilla, con mucho vuelo y holanes, de los hombros salían tres delgadas tirillas que cruzaban por su espalda desnuda y la tela del vestido que cubría la parte frontal de su cintura y abdomen, marcando unas "X" con las mismas, anudándose por un lado a la altura de la cadera; llevaba también unas sandalias bajas de un color similar al del vestido, estas también se ataban con unas tiras que envolvían sus piernas hasta la rodilla dándoles un aspecto más torneado, y su cuerpo completo había sido cubierto por unos brillos que le daban un aspecto nacarado a su piel; en conjunto habían logrado en ella un efecto sorprendente, haciéndola parecer realmente un hada.

Una vez recuperados de la impresión de ver a Kyoko, el staff continúo arreglando lo que faltaba del set.

-Realmente pareces un hada, solo te faltan las alas – cometo Yashiro casi llorando de la emoción.

-Definitivamente eres sorprendente – comento Teresa – Eres muy bella naturalmente, pero en cuanto entras en contacto con el maquillaje, te transformas completamente, eres tan… camaleónica, sorprendente – Agrego asombrada con los ojos como platos por la transformación de Kyoko, era mejor de lo que esperaba.

-Te ves hermosa, realmente hermosa – le dijo Ren con una sonrisa angelical, una vez que recupero si capacidad de hablar.

Kyoko solo gano un leve sonrojo y respondió con una sonrisa como muestra de agradecimiento por los comentarios que le habían hecho.

-Bien parece que ya estamos listos para la grabación, al terminar revisaremos las tomas y haremos una sesión de fotos para la campaña impresa – Explico Teresa, claro sin despegarse de Yashiro.

Kyoko quedo asombrada por lo que tenían que hacer, se notaba que se trataba de una marca internacional la que se encargaba de esa campaña, eso la emociono aun más. Todos tomaron sus lugares para comenzar a grabar.

Ren estaba en un claro lleno de flores silvestres, se veía pensativo, muy afligido, a la vez en su rostro se mostraba unas sonrisas tiernas y cálidas, corto una flor y comenzó a jugar con ella entre sus dedos

*_Es realmente sorprendente, es sumamente hermosa, nunca me había quedado tan absorto mirando a una mujer, sin embargo, al verla no pude ni siquiera respirar…Esta flor es igual de frágil y hermosa que ella, es tan fácil dañarla, me encantaría poder acercarme a ella sin hacerle daño*_,

Kyoko lo observaba embelesada escondida entre los árboles y arbustos ocultándose de él.

*_Cada que lo veo me es mas y mas difícil ocultar lo que siento, desearía tener el valor para acercarme a él, pero no quiero salir lastimada*_

Ren se puso en pie, con mirada triste y pensativa se adentro lentamente en el bosque dejando la flor que tenía en las manos, atorada en la rama de un árbol.

*_Tal vez lo mejor para ella sea que me aleje, que me dé por vencido*_

Kyoko entro en el claro del que acababa de salir Ren, ahí había un columpio improvisado hecho con cuerdas, se subió y comenzó a mecerse de pie en el, a cada instante tomaba mas impulso, su rostro al principio se veía temeroso, conforme la velocidad aumentaba su rostro se relajaba, su cabello y vestido ondulaban con el aire, parecía flotar

*_Tendré que resignarme a tan solo verlo a la distancia? A mantener estos sentimientos escondidos? No, no, somos amigos, él me necesita, yo quiero ayudarlo, quiero estar cerca de él, no porque me lo pide, es porque yo quiero hacerlo, porque yo lo amo, porque así lo decidí!*_

Kyoko se alcanzo la altura máxima que le permitió el columpio, cuando iba hacia atrás flexiono un poco las rodillas y al nuevamente ir hacia adelante antes de llegar nuevamente hasta donde le permitía el columpio soltó sus manos de las cuerdas, se impulso, por un instante parecía volar, el aire revolvía su cabello, su vestido flotaba, a través de los arboles pasaron unos rayos de sol que se reflejaron en su piel nacarada, y el vestido tornasolado; cayo de pie en el claro, comenzó a saltar y danzar por todo el lugar, se veía completamente feliz, extasiada, tomo esa flor que había dejado Ren en la rama del árbol, olio su perfume y la beso tiernamente.

*_Esta vez yo decidiré el camino que voy a seguir *_

Al levantar la mirada ahí estaba Ren, viéndola absorto, como en el momento que se había mostrado como un hada, sus miradas se cruzaron, se congelaron unos segundos,

*_No quiero salir lastimada, decidí acercarme a él pero… tengo miedo*_

Ren levanto su brazo intentando alcanzarla.

_*No quiero lastimarte, pero no me puedo alejar de ti*_

Kyoko salió corriendo soldando la flor que tenía en la mano y se adentro un poco en el bosque, se escondía entre los árboles y arbustos, Ren la seguía de cerca, solo los arboles impedían su contacto, parecían dos niños jugando, sus rostros comenzaron a relajarse, se reían, sonreían.

*_No me dejes escapar, búscame, encuéntrame, sígueme, demuéstrame que puedo confiar en ti, que no me lastimaras que me puedo entejar a ti*_

*_No te dejare escapar, ahora que te encontré nuevamente, no dejare que te alejes de mi, te alcanzare, y te demostrare que puedes confiar en mí*_

Kyoko volvió a salir de su escondite regresando a ese hermoso claro cubierto de flores, solo sintió cuando una fuerte mano la tomo por la muñeca, se giro y le dedico una mirada profunda.

*_Intentare volverme valiente, intentare volver a amar sin miedos, sin límites, solo… no me lastimes*_

Ren soltó su mano y la sujeto por la cintura, levantándola y haciéndola girar en el aire sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

*_Me volveré fuerte, para no dañarte, para no decepcionarte, me enseñaste a amar, y te demostrare que eres lo mi más grande tesoro*_

_C_omo si la naturaleza fuera participe en la magia que estaban creando, un suave viento soplo, creando un remolino adornado por hojas y pétalos de flores que los envolvía mientras Kyoko seguía girando, Ren la bajo lentamente al suelo quedando ambos de rodillas, fundidos en un abrazo que bien pudo durar siglos o segundos apenas, pero lleno de sentimientos, de amor, ternura, necesidad, miedo, temor, valor, ansiedad… al separase sus rostros quedaron a unos cuantos milímetros, podían sentir el calor del cuerpo de otro, sus alientos se mezclaban, sus corazones palpitando era el único sonido que eran capases de escuchar en ese momento.

Kyoko deslizó su mano, acariciando el rostro de Ren, haciéndole tiernas caricias hasta que sus dedos se detuvieron en sus labios, sintió una descarga eléctrica pasar por todo su cuerpo, su corazón nunca había latido antes de esa forma.

*_Tan cerca… tan maravilloso, sé que tengo que contenerme, pero no puedo hacerlo mi cuerpo se mueve solo*_

Ren de la misma forma, dibujo suaves líneas por los brazos y espalda de Kyoko hasta que una de sus manos llego a la nuca y la otra encontró su sitio en la cintura, la estrecho lentamente acercándola a él.

*_Imposible reprimirme más, mis sentimientos por ti se desbordan sin que pueda hacer nada, sin poder detenerme, solo quiero estar más cerca de ti*_

La distancia entre ellos desapareció, permitiendo que sus labios se unieran en un beso, al principio fue tierno y cándido, tan solo un roce, poco a poco, comenzaron a mover sus labios, llenando al beso de cariño, amor y comprensión, sus bocas se abrieron lentamente permitiendo que sus lenguas se encontraran, mostrando esa pasión que reprimían, la necesidad de tener al otro cerca y no separarse de él, el ritmo del beso se fue alentando y antes de romperlo por completo, tímidas lagrimas recorrían las mejillas de ambos, todos los sentimientos que tenían habían explotado dentro de ellos sin tener otra ruta de escape que esas lagrimas de dolor y felicidad a la vez ya que no sabían si sería el primer, único y último beso entre ellos, rompieron el beso, Kyoko se puso en pie alejándose de Ren que permanecía de rodillas, antes de perderse de la vista de Ren, volteo regalándole una última sonrisa con la esperanza de que no fuera su último encuentro, aunque las lagrimas no dejaban de brotar por sus ojos.

-Corte! – Dijo Teresa apenas en un susurro, se le había quebrado la voz, y pequeñas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

* * *

Waaaa! que les parecio el comercial? les gusto? y las confesiones de Kyoko y Ren? uff... y lo que falta, bueno hasta el prox capi.

Gracias a kotoko-98, voy a apurarme a subir los capis que ya tengo y espero unos cuantos mas;). Gracias a los que me dejan RWS, alertas o me agragan a sus favoritos, y tmb a los k me regalan unos minutitos para leer las locuras que escribo. n_n


	6. Chapter 6

Holaaa! otro mas, esta vez fue 2x1, jajajaja espero les guste

* * *

Todos en el plato estaban asombrados, por unos instantes habían dejado de ser dueños de sus sentimientos y solo compartían los de la pareja que hacia el comercial. Ren y Kyoko se acercaron a Teresa después de que Yashiro le hizo señas para que pudieran ver todo lo que se había grabado. En ese instante estallo una horda de aplausos y ovaciones por parte de todos los presentes, de los cuales varios seguían llorando, sobre todo las mujeres y otros estaban todavía con los ojos como platos ante la asombrosa interpretación de la que habían sido testigos.

Ren y Kyoko están en shock, sus sentimientos y pensamientos eran demasiados, no sabían qué hacer, no sabían cómo mirarse, no sabían distinguir el límite de sus sentimientos y el de los personajes que habían interpretado, hasta donde era realidad esa separación, hasta donde había sido real ese beso, no había sido solo un sueño?, no querían verse a la cara, ambos estaban sonrojados, se acercaron despacio a Teresa tratando de recobrar el control de sí mismos.

-Fue perfecto, esperaba buenos resultados pero esto lo supero todo, y con creces – Dijo más recuperada Teresa, que era sujetada de la cintura por Yashiro, el cual tenía una mirada enternecida y solo asentía ante los comentarios dirigidos a sus amigos.

-Fue realmente asombroso, creo que todos compartimos sus emociones, desde el principio hasta el final – Comento Yashiro con un tono muy tranquilo y comprensivo *_Creo que tendré que contener los comentarios que le hago a Ren*_

-Voy a revisar las escenas que se grabaron, ustedes pueden tomar un descanso, después retocaremos el maquillaje – Indico Teresa mientras limpiaba una lágrima de la mejilla de Kyoko y le dedico una sonrisa amable.

Ambos actores entraron a un remolque para descansar, no dijeron ni una sola palabra, no lograban articular ni una palabra, tenían un nudo en la garganta, no podían pensar, no sabían que hacer; Ren se sentó mirando a la nada, estaba confundido, haberla besado es lo más maravilloso que le había pasado.

*_Actuación, se que fue eso, pero… por un instante, solo por un momento, sentí que ella… me ama, no imposible, no te engañes Ren, ella solo te respeta, para ella solo eres su sempai, su amigo… y después el verla alejarse, no, no podría… no lo soportaría, que ella se aleje, no*_

Kyoko estaba de pie temblando, su cuerpo completo se estremecía, había sido diferente a lo que esperaba, si bien el "beso" que le dio Shotaro no lo consideraba como tal, esperaba algo similar, pero no, fue diferente.

*_Fue muy diferente, en ese momento, mi mente quedo en blanco, me invadió una gran calidez, quería llorar, gritar, reír; y esa caja, que tenia resguardada y protegida, no solo se volvió a abrir, desapareció, y en lo único que pude sentir fue todo el amor que le tengo a Ren, y por un instante, sentí como si él… me amara, pero también sentí miedo, no de salir lastimada era miedo de… perderlo*_

Ren observo un instante a Kyoko, su cuerpo estaba temblando y las lagrimas no se detenían, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía que decir, no sabía lo que le pasaba; Kyoko volteo quedando frente a Ren, tenía el mismo rostro que en el comercial, lleno de tristeza, miedo, dolor, no quería verlo así, no lo soportaba, y al mismo tiempo ella necesitaba sentirlo cerca, que lo que paso no fue solo un sueño, y que esos sentimientos no habían sido una ilusión. Kyoko se acerco a Ren que seguía sentado, quedando un poco más alta que él, extendió sus brazos y lo abrazo, y como si pudiera leer los pensamientos de Ren le dijo.

-No me iré, no me alejare de ti, ya te lo dije una vez, no te dejare solo – Las lagrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos, Ren se separo un poco de ella estando ya más tranquilo.

*_Como lo logra?, desaparece mis miedos y todas mis dudas las desvanece, ve a través de mi como un cristal*_ Pensaba mientras secaba las lagrimas de Kyoko, dedicándole esa sonrisa angelical como gratitud por lo que dijo e hizo, obteniendo el cese de ese llanto. *_No importa cuánto me tenga que contener, no importa lo que tenga que soportar, ni cuanto tenga que luchar, conquistare tu corazón, lo sanare y te mostrare todo lo que me has enseñado, no te dejare ir tan fácil*_

-Grrrrr, Grrrr- Sonó el estomago de Kyoko, rompiendo ese lindo momento, pero aligerando el ambiente.

-Acaso… no desayunaste, Kyoko-chan? – Pregunto Ren un poco sorprendido, ella nunca se saltaba la comida.

-No, no me dio tiempo, pensaba desayunar en cuanto me terminaran de arreglar, pero se demoraron bastante en el maquillaje y… - Ren no la dejo terminar, la tomo de la mano y la saco del remolque llevándola a una mesa que tenía varios bocadillos, fruta y café, le sirvió un poco y se lo comenzó a dar en la boca mientras la regañaba.

-La que siempre me regaña por saltarme las comidas, no tomo tiempo para desayunar, pero si pudo ir a dar una vuelta a la playa – Decía mientras atiborraba a Kyoko con comida, dejándola incapaz de decir algo para defenderse – Me hubieras dicho que querías desayunar antes de que hubiéramos llegado, y no digas que no querías molestarme, ya que bien pude haber desayunado contigo en lugar de comer solo, sí, yo ya desayune, Yashiro me trajo algo ligero.

Kyoko no pudo evitar ver a Ren como una madre que regaña a su hija, y también pensó en que tal vez él la veía de esa forma cada que ella lo regañaba, lo que le ocasionó una carcajada que no pudo contener a riesgo de morir asfixiada.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA – Reía Kyoko – Esta bien… no lo volveré a hacer… vamos a tomar algo y terminamos de comerlo en el remolque, si? – dijo entrecortado por la risa, mientras tomaba un plato y ponía un poco de cada cosa.

Teresa y Yashiro estaban revisando el material que acababan de grabar, Teresa no paraba de dejar salir una lagrimillas, y abrazar a Yashiro.

-Es hermoso, no? – Dijo Teresa – Aunque se ve que no todo es actuado – Yashiro solo asintió pensativo.

-Yuki?… sabes desde cuando me gustas? – Pregunto tímida Teresa algo muy raro en ella, Yashiro solo la miro extrañado y negó con la cabeza – Desde la primera vez que me regañaste, recuerdas? … Esa era de las primeras campañas de modelaje de Ren, y aunque él me agradaba no quería hacer caso a lo que el fotógrafo pedía, me dijiste que dejara de ser una niña mimada, que fuera profesional, que aunque tuviera una cara bonita, con mi actitud nadie querría contratarme y que de tu cuenta estaba que no trabajara otra vez con Ren, también me dijiste que tenía talento, que tenia presencia, que si lo intentaba, podría llegar muy lejos…Nunca me habían dicho eso, siempre me consintieron por mi apariencia…

-Este… Lo siento mucho… yo solo… - Intentaba disculparse Yashiro, pero Teresa lo callo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, a ti te debo el lugar donde hoy estoy, gracias a lo que me dijiste me esforcé, di lo mejor de mí, busque nuevas oportunidades, cambie mi actitud, quería verte feliz por mí, que me admiraras, quería lograr las metas que creíste que yo podía alcanzar… - Dijo mirando fijamente a Yashiro – Soy yo la que tiene que darte las gracias, y que mis sentimientos son sinceros, y me gustaría que por una vez los tomaras en serio… Perdón creo que el video me conmovió – Un fuerte rubor invadió su rostro, estaba muy nerviosa y sus manos temblaban, intento concentrarse en el video.

-Teresa… Perdón por no darme cuenta antes, yo vi lo rápido que alcanzabas la cima y no creí ser la persona indicada para ti, por eso no quise hacer caso a tus sentimientos – Le dijo Yashiro con una mirada conmovida.

-Pero yo te he dicho que tu eres al único que… - Un beso dejo su frase incompleta y a ella sorprendida.

-Lo sé y… si estas dispuesta… ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – Pregunto Yashiro muy nervioso, y antes de que pudiera escuchar respuesta alguna se descubrió en el piso, con Teresa sobre él, recibiendo una lluvia de besos. Más de un curioso comenzó a reír por lo gracioso de la escena. Entre esos curiosos estaban Ren y Kyoko que estaban listos para pasar a maquillaje nuevamente.

-Creo que interrumpimos – Comento Ren pícaramente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, estaba feliz por su amigo.

Teresa se incorporo de un brinco, a Yashiro tuvieron que ayudarlo a levantar Ren y Kyoko, pues estaba atorado en la silla que antes había sido su asiento. Tanto Teresa como Yashiro estaban rojos como jitomates, casi les salía humo por los oídos, pero siempre mantuvieron una sonrisa y mirada alegre.

-Ya revise el material, solo me gustaría hacer unas tomas más y después la sesión de fotos, tal vez podamos hacer las dos al mismo tiempo – comento pensativa, estaba más animada que de costumbre – Bueno hay que comenzar.

Teresa comenzó a dar instrucciones, organizando todo y a todos, preparo sus cosas, saco su cámara, lentes, tripeé todo lo necesario para llevar a cabo simultáneamente la grabación de las tomas que faltaban y la sesión fotográfica.

-Teresa, vas a tomar las fotografías? – Pregunto Kyoko sorprendida.

-Claro, no soy solo una cara bonita, también tengo otras cualidades – Sonrió orgullosa de sus talentos – Bueno a sus puestos, mmmm… que será lo primero.

Además de tomar fotografías de unas cuantas escenas que ya tenía incluyo otras, en una Kyoko estaba sentada de rodillas sobre las flores y Ren estaba recostado sobre su regazo, Kyoko le hacía caricias en el cabello y lo miraba con ternura y cariño, Ren acariciaba su rostro y brazos con la yema de los dedos, ocasionándole cosquillas que hacían que ella sonriera.

*_Por lo menos aprovechare estos instantes a tu lado, no importa nada, quiero estar a tu lado, no quiero que vuelvas a tener esa mirada triste, no importa si mi corazón se rompe, quiero disfrutar estos momentos contigo, junto al hombre que me hizo conocer el amor*_

_*Pequeña y frágil como una flor, y a vez fuerte y maravillosa, cuantas sorpresas mas ocultas? Cada que te veo descubro una mujer diferente, cada que te veo me enamoro de esa parte de ti que no conocía, desde que te conocí mi vida comenzó de nuevo… cuanto deseo que tu vida también tenga un nuevo comienzo a mi lado*_

En otra de las escenas Kyoko estaba recostada sobre el pasto, Ren estaba sobre ella, sus miradas se perdían en los ojos del otro, caricias tiernas recorrían sus rostros, sonrisas tímidas decoradas con un rubor rosado se dibujaban en sus labios, sus corazones latiendo al máximo, Ren acerco su rostro al de Kyoko hasta que apoyo su frente en la de ella, ambos cerraron los ojos y sus demás sentidos se sensibilizaron, podían sentir el aliento del otro chocar contra sus labios, escuchar sus respiraciones acompasadas, el ritmo de su corazón tocando una melodía que les empezaba a ser familiar, y oler el perfume de la piel del otro mezclado con el de la hierba fresca y las flores que los rodeaban.

*_Tan cerca y tan lejos, tan inalcanzable, con esta pasión que se desborda, con estos sentimientos confusos, cada nueva sensación que conozco a tú lado, cada sensación que quiero aprender, y aun así… siempre todo tan lejano de la realidad, pero pronto llegare a ti, no me rendiré, esperare y luchare, cautivare tu corazón… porque TE AMO*_ Pensaban al unisonó, sus sentimientos se mezclaban rodeándolos creando un mundo solo para ellos.

A pesar de que en ningún momento escucharon la voz de Teresa, pareciera que lo hacían, había una perfecta sincronía, a Teresa le fascinaban las imágenes que capturaba, no solo sería una excelente campaña, también sería un gran recuerdo, no solo para ellos, también lo sería para ella ya que había sido escuchada su voz por el hombre que ella amaba.

-Bien hemos terminado por hoy, buen trabajo – Kyoko y Ren despertaron de su ensueño regresando a la realidad ante las palabras de Teresa, en cuanto se vieron sus rostros cambiaron de color, llegando a un tono vino que los hacía ver muy tiernos.

-Ya son las 3:00 les parece ir a comer algo? – Pregunto Yashiro intentando aligerar el ambiente entre Kyoko y Ren.

-Si, gracias Yashiro-san, solo tengo que ir a cambiarme – Dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa, y se metió al remolque.

-Un trabajo difícil! – Suspiro Yashiro al ver el rostro de Ren – Realmente te compadezco, tenerla tan cerca y no poder hacer nada. – Al sentir esa aura asesina oculta en la sonrisa de caballero de Ren prefirió no emitir una palabra más y alejarse lo más posible.

-Tranquilízate Ren, ya que si lo padeciste hoy, creo que mañana te será peor – Dijo Teresa despreocupada, y no le importaban las miradas asesinas de Ren, ella era inmune – Recuerda que mañana hay sesión de fotos en traje de baño, y… va a venir un modelo invitado, también es novato y no, no te voy a decir su nombre y menos "mi Yuki" ya que tampoco se lo he dicho, y vete a cambiar que ya no tarda Kyoko-chan – Agrego mientras caminaba de un lado a otro guardando su equipo – Por cierto… vuelves a amenazar a mi querido Yuki y créeme te arrepentirás – Dijo mirándolo a los ojos desplegando una aura mucho mas maligna que la de Kyoko, solo se podía comparar con la mirada de BJ y tal vez hasta él le temería – Bueno creo que yo también me arreglare – Ren quedo petrificado, no solo por la mirada si no por el cambio de emociones que tenía esa mujer

*_Como puede ser tan "bipolar"? Que mujer más extraña*_ Pensaba Ren.

-Este lugar es maravilloso, y se puede ver el mar! – Decía Kyoko que sujetaba el brazo de Ren.

-Sabia que te gustaría! – Agrego teresa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Ya te acostumbraste a los tacones? – Le pregunto a Kyoko.

-No, creo que tardare un poco maaaaas… - Dijo a punto de caerse pues se le había doblado un pie, pero Ren alcanzo a sostenerla por la cintura – Gracias – Dijo un poco avergonzada

-Si, ya me di cuenta!, pero pronto te acostumbraras – Decía Teresa sonriendo.

-Es realmente necesario que hagan esto? Esos zapatos se ven un tanto… incómodos? – Pregunto Yashiro observando que ambas mujeres llevaban unos zapatos de tacón altísimo (aprox. 15cm).

-Claro que lo es, Kyoko-chan usara tacones como estos tanto para la sesión de mañana como en pasarela, no puede darse el lujo de lastimarse o tener una mala postura por no estar acostumbrada – Alego Teresa muy seria.

-Además les queda poco tiempo, mañana es la sesión de fotos, y la próxima semana la pasarela – Explico Ren.

-Además no son tan incómodos como parecen – Se defendió Kyoko, aunque al parecer ya no podía dar un paso más, en cambio Teresa caminaba con total normalidad, aparte de ser capaz de correr y brincar con tremendos tacones, como lo había demostrado más de una vez.

-FLASH BACK-

-Todavía no terminas de arreglarte? – Pregunto Teresa al ver a Kyoko tan solo con una bata.

-Es que no puedo quitarme estos brillos del cuerpo – Dijo Kyoko mientras seguía limpiando su piel.

-Ven acá! – Dijo Teresa mientras tomaba a Kyoko por la muñeca y la jalaba hacia el otro lado del remolque – Metete ahí y … quítate esto – Índico mientras metía a Kyoko en una especie de regadera muy pequeña y abría la llave para que corriera el agua.

-Esta fría!- chillo Kyoko al sentir el agua sobre su cuerpo. Pronto se libraron de los brillos que le habían puesto a Kyoko en el cuerpo, mientras tanto Teresa comenzó a revolver una maleta.

-Ten ponte esto – Le dijo entregándole un vestido blanco a la rodilla, y un bikini del mismo color. Mientras Kyoko se ponía lo que le había dado Teresa, esta pregunto – Y bien… Que tal el beso? –

Ante esta pregunta Kyoko casi cae de espaldas y aunque se libro de la caída, no de que su rostro mostrara un encendido tono rojo.

-Etto… bueno… yo… es que… - Kyoko tartamudeaba, no podía hilar dos palabras coherentemente, además de que ni ella había pensado en eso con la cantidad de sentimientos que la habían embargado. *_Que fue lo que sentí?... recuerdo que cuando lo vi a los ojos no pude resistirme, mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse solo, quería estar cerca de él, sentir su piel, ese calor que despide su cuerpo que me relaja y en el momento que roce sus labios, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, sus labios eran suaves y el sabor de su boca era embriagante, no quería dejar de sentirlo, no quería que se terminara*_

-No te preocupes, no es necesario que digas nada… tu rostro lo dice todo – Dijo pícaramente mientras giraba el rostro de Kyoko para que esta se viera en el espejo – Con este color no podemos salir de aquí, ten, ponte esto, te ayudaran – Agregó mientras le mostraba unos hermosos zapatos blancos de tacón alto.

Después de que Kyoko se calzo los zapatos, y hacer malabares para ponerse en pie y caminar sin parecer un potrillo recién nacido, salieron del remolque, dejando boquiabiertos a los dos hombres que las estaban esperando; ya que Teresa también estaba muy bien arreglada, llevaba un vestido verde que resaltaba sus ojos y el tono canela de su piel.

-Que les parece, no es casi otra Marlín? – Pregunto Teresa haciendo referencia a Kyoko mientras la tomaba de la mano y la hacía girar.

Ren solo logro asentir, ya que la imagen que tenia frente a él lo dejo incapaz de emitir alguna palabra.

-Aunque creo que necesitara ayuda para caminar – dijo mientras le daba un leve empujón a Kyoko en dirección de Ren, haciéndola trastabillar y chocar contra el pecho de Ren que la recibió con un abrazo para que no callera al suelo.

-FIN FLASH BACK-

Todos comieron muy a gusto, Yashiro y Ren se molestaba mutuamente, haciendo comentarios que al parecer solo ellos entendían, pero que a su vez resultaban muy graciosos para sus acompañantes. Al terminar de comer Kyoko se levanto para dirigirse al servicio, claro después de asegurar que no terminaría en el piso a causa de los tacones; y así fue, por lo menos hasta que intento regresar a la mesa donde se encontraban todos, ya que a mitad de camino se tropezó cayendo sobre un joven muy bien parecido; el muchacho era alto de piel bronceada y cabello claro con unos ojos color verde más claros que los de Teresa, el cual al ver a Kyoko solo pudo sonreír amistosamente.

-Won! Los ángeles se caen del cielo! – Comento sonriente el ojiverde – Ohh! Pero si eres tu Kyoko-chan, no te reconocí! – Agrego mientras ayudaba a Kyoko a incorporarse, ya que esta había caído sobre sus piernas.

-Ryu-san! Lo siento! – Dijo ya de pie mientras hacia una reverencia – Es que todavía no me familiarizo con estos zapatos – Dijo con una sonrisa algo infantil, haciendo que el joven se sonrojara un poco.

-Aaaa… Y vienes sola, o… te gustaría acompañarme? – Comento algo tímido el muchacho.

-Gracias, pero vengo acompañada – Respondió con una sonrisa e indicando la mesa en la que se encontraban los demás.

El pobre muchacho quedo petrificado al ver la mirada de odio puro que le dirigía Ren.

-Quieres que te acompañe a tu mesa? – Sugirió, aunque más parecía solo la indicación ya que antes de que Kyoko pudiera responderle algo, él la guiaba por la cintura hacia la mesa en la que ella estaba.

-Muchas gracias, Ryu-san! – Dijo Kyoko antes de volver a tomar asiento, sin percatarse del humor de perros que ya tenía Ren.

-No te preocupes Kyoko-chan! No fue nada – Agrego sonriente – Nos vemos mañana! – se despidió de Kyoko con un tierno beso en la mejilla sin importarle la mirada asesina de Ren – Con su permiso, Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san, Onee-san – Dijo con una reverencia a los hombres y otro beso a Teresa.

*_Onee-san?, no lo sabía… pero porque trata a Kyoko con tanta confianza? Incluso se llaman por sus nombres*_ Pensaba Ren sumamente celoso por la cercanía y confianza que se tomaba al tratar a Kyoko, aunque no demostraba su coraje y solo puso esa cara de caballero que tanto aterraba a Kyoko.

-No sabía que tuvieras un hermano – Comento Ren en tono seco.

-Siento no haber podido presentarlos antes, pero como el va a trabajar exclusivamente con Kyoko-chan – Respondió alegremente, con un tono divertido, ya que tanto ella como Yashiro pudieron observar las miradas que Ren le dedicaba a Ryu – El es el encargado de maquillaje, fue el que dejo a Kyoko tan hermosa

-Ryu-san, es como un hada, realmente hizo magia – Agrego Kyoko realmente emocionada e ilusionada por el recuerdo, sus ojos se había llenado de estrellitas al hacer el comentario.

-Y por lo que veo, ya son muy cercanos no Mogami-san? – Dijo Ren con un tono seco y frio, que dejo a Kyoko en un estado de Shock.

*_Porque… porque me llamo por mi apellido?... porque, que hice para que se enojara…*_ Kyoko estaba realmente asustada de que Ren se hubiera molestado con ella y decidiera dejarle de hablar. Kyoko no pudo hablar, solo se le quedo viendo un poco tímida.

* * *

Que les parece la nueva pareja? A mi me encanta la pareja de Teresa y Yashiro, son tal para cual, pero mi opinion no es imparcial (despues de todo yo los junte). Y de Ryu? no lo odien por ser bonito! lo van a terminar amando ademas de ser un bombon, pero es justo que Ren tenga un pokito de competencia.

Gracias a todos por leerme, dejen RWS porfa, asi puedo saber si les gusta mi historia, se aceptan quejas, sugerencias, pedradas, reclamos, etc, etc ;) hasta el prox cap


	7. Chapter 7

Hola! Nuevo capi, espero les guste!

* * *

Cap 7

-Les parece ir a dar una vuelta a la playa? – Dijo Teresa intentando aligerar el ambiente, ella se adelanto con Kyoko y así poder hablar con ella a solas, y dejar a Yashiro con Ren.

En cuanto las dos mujeres se adelantaron un poco, Yashiro que estaba furioso con Ren por su actitud con Kyoko, le dijo.

-IDIOTA! Acaso quieres que te odie? – Ren solo logro poner una cara de asombro, seguida por una de profunda depresión, aunque no desaparecieron los celos de su mirada – Por fin avanzaron un paso y tu lo hechas para atrás.

-Es que lo trato con tanta familiaridad! – Los celos y la furia habían hecho presa de su voz y su actitud.

-Entonces haz que te trate de la misma forma, en lugar de asustarla y hacer que se aleje de ti – Yashiro comprendía bien a Ren, era normal que la celara, pero tenía que controlar su temperamento. – Es fácil saber que esta triste y confundida, y todo porque eres no puedes controlar tus celos.

-Tienes razón! *_como siempre*_ - Le respondió a Yashiro – Tengo que disculparme, aunque no sé cómo. – Termino con una mirada triste, sumiéndose más en su depresión

-Dile que estas celoso, también se puede celar a los amigos – Comento Yashiro, mientras se alejaba para alcanzar a Teresa, dejando a Ren con una cara de asombro y un sentimiento de tranquilidad. Eso es lo que iba a hacer, aunque no sería nada fácil.

Kyoko estaba, preocupada, angustiada y muy triste, no entendía la reacción de Ren, ella no recordaba hacer nada como para que se enojara con ella, no quería que se alejara de ella.

-Tranquila Kyoko-chan, ya se le pasara! – Dijo Teresa mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda intentando reconfortarla – Solo está un poco celoso de Ryu – agrego como si nada.

-CELOSO? Pero eso es imposible, Ren solo me ve como una amiga, es imposible que sienta celos de mi – Respondió Kyoko al comentario al principió exaltada y al final con un tono triste en su voz.

-Bueno… es cierto, pero… *_Rayos, no puedo decirle que Ren está loco por ella y que por eso se muere de celos*_ también puedes sentir celos de los amigos, de la familia, etc. – Dijo al fin Teresa intentando que su comentario sonara valido – A Ryu lo acabas de conocer hoy y ya se llaman por su nombre e incluso de despidió de ti con un beso en la mejilla.

Al escuchar esto, Kyoko se llevo la mano a la mejilla en la que el joven muchacho, recordando la acción de este y comparándola con el beso que le dio Ren como agradecimiento el día de San Valentín, cosa que no la hizo sentir mejor y se empezó a deprimir.

-Que te pasa Kyoko-chan? Dije algo malo… no era mi intención – Teresa estaba al borde de las lagrimas solo de pensar que hubiera dicho algo que provocará tal reacción en su joven amiga.

-No… es que acabo de recordar que una ocasión Ren también me dio un beso en la mejilla – Al decir esto Kyoko se sonrojo a más no poder – y yo me moleste mucho con él, incluso no pude trabajar bien ese día.

-Ya veo… entonces tal vez fue eso lo que le molesto, después de todo se conocen de más tiempo, y se supone que se tienen más confianza, no crees? – Kyoko se sintió un poco aliviada, aunque no sabía qué hacer para que se le pasara el coraje a Ren.

-Bueno, será mejor que te olvides por un momento de Ren y hablemos de algo más serio – Dijo Teresa – No me gusta mucho hablar de trabajo, en un lugar tan bonito pero es necesario, esta va a ser tu primer cesión de modelaje en traje de baño, verdad? – Kyoko asintió tímidamente – Ya veo, y has pensado como hacerlo?

Kyoko se quedo con una cara de sorpresa, creía que teresa la iba a dirigir y ella le diría que hacer.

-El modelar no es fácil, pero tampoco es muy diferente a la actuación, con cada vestuario que usas, con cada escenario y con cada producto, estas representando un papel diferente, por ejemplo – comenzó a explicar Teresa – Cuan tomamos las fotos del perfume tú estabas actuando el papel de un hada, y en el caso del traje de baño, puedes optar por mostrar felicidad, alegría, sensualidad, seducción, sobre todo debes utilizar estas dos cuando posas con algún compañero. Quiero que pienses cual va a ser la actitud de tu personaje, necesito que sea muy expresivo, y que pueda manifestar varias emociones sin perder la elegancia, puedes tomar como base a "Natsu", creo que me gustaría verla en acción – Dijo esto último con una suave risa.

Kyoko y Teresa decidieron dejar todos los temas a un lado y optaron por entrar un poco al mar, el agua estaba deliciosa, Teresa se desprendió del vestido verde y arrastro a Yashiro con ella. Dejando sola a Kyoko que solo dejaba que las olas le mojaran los pies mientras caminaba por la playa, de pronto sintió una presencia detrás de ella y al darse vuelta encontró es rostro acongojado de Ren.

-Lo siento, Mogami-san! – Kyoko se le quedo viendo extrañada por la disculpa – Por mi reacción de hace un momento – Explico sonrojado y algo tímido – Lo que pasa es que yo… bueno, lo que paso fue que…- Intento explicarse aunque los nervios no fueron su mejor aliado, ni tampoco la inexperiencia en explicar sus celos.

-Que sucede Tsuruga-san? Acaso fue que… le molesto algo que dije o hice? – Las palabras de Kyoko y el tono triste y apesadumbrado fueron los que infundieron valor en el pelinegro para aclarar su actitud.

-No, tú no hiciste nada, el único que actuó fuera de lugar fui yo, que me deje llevar por… un ataque de celos – Dijo el joven con un rostro cubierto con un suave rubor y una voz tímida, dejando a Kyoko con los ojos como platos y mas sonrojada que él, pero antes de que la chica lograra articular palabra, Ren hábilmente intento justificar sus sentimientos para no asustarla – Lo que sucede es que a él lo trataste con tanta familiaridad cuando apenas lo conociste hoy, en cambio a mi me tomo un año que lograras llamarme por mi nombre – Agrego con una risa nerviosa.

*_Teresa tenía razón, pero aunque sea como amigos… el hecho que me cele, creo que me hace sentir…Feliz?, si FELIZ!* _- No hay problema, Ren! – Respondió sonriente, feliz de no haber hecho nada que molestara a Ren – Etto… Bueno y puedes llamarme Kyoko, sin el honorifico, ya que creo que yo me tome mucha confianza y deje de usarlo desde que te comencé a llamar por tu nombre… aunque si lo prefieres usare el san – Dijo al final Kyoko un tanto nerviosa y apenada pero aun contenta.

-Me agrada que me llames solo por mi nombre, Kyoko – Dijo Ren con una de sus miradas angelicales, haciendo que Kyoko se sonrojara y varios de sus demonios quedaran calcinados – Y porque no entras a nadar? No traes traje de baño? – Pregunto Ren al ver que Kyoko solo observaba como nadaba Teresa mientras intentaba que Yashiro no saliera del agua.

-No sé hacerlo… - Susurro tímidamente.

-Es cierto, me dijiste que era la primera vez que venias al mar, mmmm… te gustaría que te enseñara a nadar? – Pregunto Ren con una voz tranquila y mirada tierna, quería que Kyoko se divirtiera.

Kyoko no tuvo que responderle sus ojos se iluminaron en ese instante, y se comenzó a quitar el vestido blanco que llevaba, sacándoselo por la cabeza, cosa que dejo a Ren boquiabierto mientras observaba como la tela se iba elevando, mostrando la piel blanca de Kyoko, sus largas y torneadas piernas, sus estrechas caderas, su pequeña cintura para terminar con la suave piel de su espalda; el traje de baño de Kyoko era de dos piezas del mismo color que el vestido, el top tenía unas pequeñas tiras que se anudaban al cuello y espalda, el bikini no era muy revelador pero resaltaba a la perfección la figura de Kyoko, haciendo que Ren no pudiera quitarle la vista de encima. Una vez que recupero su coordinación, Ren; no sabía si la propuesta que acababa de hacer era lo mejor o lo peor que se le había ocurrido; aun así se deshizo de la camisa y pantalón de lino azul marino que llevaba puestos quedando solo en un traje de baño gris de un material lacrado que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, haciendo que Kyoko se sonrojara y volteara la mirada, hasta que sintió como la mano de Ren envolvía la suya, y la guiaba hacia el mar.

Caminaron hasta que el agua le cubrió el cuerpo por completo a Kyoko, aunque a Ren le llegaba por debajo del pecho; sin que se dieran cuenta, en el momento en que Ren y Kyoko entraban al mar Teresa y Yashiro hicieron acto de desaparición para poder dejarlos a solas.

-Sujétate e intenta relajarte – dijo Ren, tomando las manos de Kyoko y colocándolas en su cuello, mientras él la tomaba por la cintura para levantarla un poco y que el agua no tocara su rostro – Intentaremos entrar un poco más al mar, no dejare que te pase nada – Agrego con una sonrisa haciendo que Kyoko se olvidara de los nervios y se renovaran sus ánimos.

En cuanto los dos se encontraron flotando en el mar, Ren intento soltar a Kyoko, pero esta se asusto y termino abrazada al cuello de Ren muy sonrojada.

-Perdón Ren – Dijo tímida, pensando en si debería soltar o no a Ren, ya que, aunque a pesar de sentirse avergonzada, estaba muy nerviosa como para soltarlo.

-Está bien, tranquila, confía en mí – Respondió mientras la volvía a tomar por la cintura alejándola un poco y le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa.

Entre caricias y abrazos no previstos, Kyoko comenzó a sentirse mas cómoda en el agua, eso si, sin soltar a Ren, lo cual hacia que ambos estuvieran muy contentos aunque al parecer no se daban cuenta de la cercanía e intimidad en la que se encontraban, por lo menos hasta que Kyoko comenzó a flotar tranquilamente, tendida boca arriba con los ojos cerrados, mientras era mecida por las olas del mar, y su silueta era enmarcada por el azul profundo del agua que la sostenía; Ren la miraba embelesado, incapaz de apartar su mirada de ella, sonrojándose fuertemente en el momento en el que su mente le creaba pensamientos no muy inocentes, y su conciencia y autocontrol luchaban por no transformarlos en acciones, lo único que logro hacer fue zambullirse entre las olas para que el agua del mar intentara enfriar su cabeza entre otras cosas, aunque no tuvo tiempo suficiente, ya que casi en el momento en el que desapareció entre las olas se escucho una voz

-Ren! Esto es genial – Decía Kyoko todavía con los ojos cerrados sin percatarse de la ausencia de Ren – No lo crees? – Al no escuchar la respuesta de su acompañante y ver que no estaba a su lado cuando abrió los ojos, comenzó a alarmarse.

-REN?... Donde estas?...REN? – Comenzó a llamarlo y a buscarlo con la vista a su alrededor, sin tener ningún éxito. Cuando mas ansiosa se encontraba sintió que el agua la salpicaba fuertemente en la espalda, seguida por un extraño bufido que hizo que inmediatamente se diera vuelta y dejara escapar un estruendoso grito.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Grito Kyoko entre pataleos y manotazos, pero se detuvo en cuanto sintió unos fuertes brazos que la rodeaban dejándola inmóvil.

-Soy yo Kyoko, soy yo tranquila – Dijo Ren que había logrado salir ileso después de la cantidad de golpes que Kyoko había soltado al aire. Kyoko se quedo pasmada, estaba en shock a causa del susto, después de unos segundos sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de unas lagrimas que dejo salir en medio de un llanto exagerado.

-Perdón Kyoko, no era mi intensión asustarte, realmente lo siento – La consoló Ren, secando sus lagrimas a abrazándola fuertemente, mientras Kyoko intentaba contener los sollozos ocasionados por el susto que le había dado Ren – creo que será mejor que regresemos a la playa

Kyoko solo asintió y sujeto por la espada a Ren, que la guio hasta que sus pies lograron tocar la arena, dejando que ella se desplazara sola, aunque no fue muy buena idea, ya que en el momento en el que se alejaron Kyoko perdió el equilibrio al ser golpeada por una ola y arrastrada por la misma, aunque fue un momento breve el que estuvo envuelta por el mar ella sintió como si hubiera sido una vida entera, el sentir la presión del agua en su cuerpo, la desorientación, la ansiedad de sentir el agua entrando por su boca y nariz la hicieron sentir tan indefensa, tan débil, con tanto miedo hasta que sintió esa mano, la mano de Ren que logro sujetarla por la muñeca para sacarla del agua, inmediatamente Kyoko se aferro a él, dejando que la llevara hasta la playa en brazos mientras lograba recuperarse del susto de haber sido "devorada" por la ola, intentando que su respiración volviera a la normalidad pues estaba sumamente agitada, y sus manos se aferraban a los hombros de Ren como si su vida dependiera de ello, el sentirlo cerca, su piel, su calor, sus brazos rodándola, hicieron que el miedo que unos instantes antes había invadido su interior se disolviera, haciéndola sentir segura y protegida.

-Kyoko, estas bien? - Pregunto Ren una vez en tierra mientras dejaba a Kyoko de pie e intentaba alejarla un poco para verificar que estuviera bien, como única respuesta obtuvo un incremento en el abrazo que le daba la temblorosa joven – Tranquila, ya paso todo, no tienes por qué asustarte, todo está bien – Decía mientras con una mano arrullaba su cabeza y la otra acariciaba su espalda.

Mientras Ren trataba de tranquilizar a Kyoko un pensamiento invadió su mente *_Que sucedió?... No, no puede ser, o si?... pero entonces eso significaría que… entonces?*, _Ren volvió a deslizar su mano por la espalda de Kyoko cuando se dio cuenta de algo, no sentía los cordones de la parte superior del traje de baño de Kyoko, al principio por el susto no se había percatado del detalle, hasta ese momento en el que su mano podía vagar libremente por su espalda. Ren no sabía qué hacer, sabía que Kyoko estaba asustada, y que si le decía que su top no había corrido con la misma suerte que ella, además del miedo iba asentir una profunda vergüenza; pero si no se alejaba de ella, no iba a poder ser capaz de controlarse al ser consciente que tenía el pecho desnudo de Kyoko rosando contra el suyo, además de su frágil cuerpo entre sus brazos, y una gran cantidad de pensamientos poco "convenientes" que se sumaban a los que había tenido cuando estaba en el mar.

-Gracias, Ren! – Dijo susurrando mientras intentaba terminar su abrazo y se apoyaba sobre sus pies en lugar de dejar que su amigo cargara con todo su peso, pero al hacer eso, noto algo raro, sintió el roce de la piel de Ren donde se supone que debería de sentir el de la tela el traje de baño, bajo un poco la mirada y noto que el top había desaparecido, su rostro se puso de un color granate, por un instante no supo qué hacer.

Las miradas de los dos se encontraron, sus rostros estaban encendidos por la pena; pero aun así, el corazón de ambos latía fuertemente, por los nervios y las sensaciones que el roce de su piel les producía, estaban petrificados, ninguno sabia que hacer, el rostro de Kyoko tenía una expresión que mostraba la vergüenza, los nervios y un poco de… miedo?, al observar su mirada temblorosa Ren solo pudo hacer una cosa.

*_No soporto verla así, no puedo dejar que ella me tema, no ahora, no por un accidente, no después de lo que hemos logrado avanzar*_ Pensaba Ren mientras la tomaba por los hombros, la alejaba un poco de él, cerraba los ojos y se daba vuelta, mirando hacia el mar.

-No te preocupes, no mirare, puedes vestirte tranquilamente – Dijo Ren mientras Kyoko intentaba reaccionar después de lo sucedido unos segundos antes.

Después de que Kyoko se vistiera nuevamente y ambos lograran tranquilizarse por el pequeño "percance" por el acababan de pasar, notaron que ya faltaba poco para la puesta de sol y aunque en un principio el silencio era incomodo ya que ninguno sabia que decir, pero el ruido de las olas y el color de las nubes y los rayos en tonos naranjas del sol reflejados por el mar fueron los encargados de relajarlos, y se permitieron disfrutar del espectáculo que era el atardecer en esa hermosa playa y de la compañía que se brindaban, sintiéndose tan cercanos y en confianza aunque cada uno estaba absorto en sus propios pensamientos.

*_Que pena no sé como voy a poder ver nuevamente a la cara a Ren, fue tan vergonzoso, después de que dejo que la ola me arrastre paso el peor momento de mi vida y lo peor de todo es que… no quería que terminara; hay pero en que estoy pensando?, creo que me estoy volviendo una pervertida, o será efecto de haber tragado agua de mar? Tal vez la adrenalina, por que mi corazón latía tanto que en un momento pensé que podría salirse de mi pecho y… y las piernas, mis piernas temblaban como gelatina, si eso debe ser… después de pasar por una experiencia cercana a la muerte es lógico sentirse así, además de que fue Ren el que me salvo … - _En ese momento la cara de Kyoko se transformo en un terrible rostro de terror y desesperación –_ Eres una tonta Kyoko, Ren te enseña a nadar, te salva de morir ahogada y tú no puedes ni siquiera agradecerle de una forma adecuada, eso sin mencionar que traicionaste su confianza mostrándote más cercana a Ryu que lo acabas de conocer hoy que al mismo Ren que te ha mostrado un afecto sincero* _Se reprendía Kyoko mentalmente, casi auto flagelándose por la "falta" tan grande que había cometido y pensando cual sería la mejor forma de agradecer y disculparse con su sempai.

*_Como el universo se puede reír así de mí, cual es mi karma? Estoy pensando que realmente debí de hacer muchas cosas malas para tener que soportar una tortura de esta clase, y en un solo día, primero el tener a Kyoko tan cerca y tan hermosa durante el comercial sin mencionar el beso, que aunque fue una bendición no sé como conseguí detenerme antes de que gritaran corte, después el "encimoso" ese de Ryu, en tercero Kyoko en bikini y para rematar lo que acaba de pasar, definitivamente tiene que ser una burla del destino* _Pensaba Ren mientras se dejo caer pesadamente en la arena cubriendo su rostro con un brazo intentando olvidar que la causante de todas sus frustraciones se encontraba a corta distancia de él.

Al sentir el movimiento de Ren instintivamente Kyoko volteo su rostro para encontrarse con la figura de Ren recostado en la arena; y recorrió lentamente su cuerpo acariciándolo con la mirada, conocía a la perfección sus medidas y proporciones, su estructura ósea la sabia de memoria, pero el observarlo de esa forma, el ver sus músculos en tención debajo de su piel húmeda por el agua del mar, bañada por el sol del atardecer le provoco un nudo en el estomago, genero un sentimiento nuevo para ella, deseaba tocarlo, ansiaba sentir si su piel era tan sedosa como se veía, si su cuerpo era tan firme como lo aparentaba, difícilmente logro controlar el impulso de extender la mano y tocarlo.

Pero sin darse cuenta su cuerpo no se contuvo, se giro sobre sí misma y sigilosamente con movimientos felinos se acerco a Ren sin hacer el mínimo de ruido, él ni siquiera se percato de su presencia hasta que sintió una cálida presión sobre su hombro, era la mano de Kyoko, levanto el brazo solo para toparse con una mirada que nunca imagino ver en los ojos de Kyoko; una mirada felina, seductora, cautivante, sus ojos de oro liquido mantenían a Ren en un letargo hipnótico que lo imposibilito a reaccionar, sobre todo para lo que sucedió después.

Poco a poco esos ojos se fueron acercando, mostrando el hambre de un gran cazador ante su presa, sorpresivamente esos ojos se cerraron y unos suaves labios se posaron delicadamente sobre los de Ren que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, estaba desconcertado por esa mirada, hipnotizado, y ese beso aunque casto e inocente le provoco un escalofrió que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, dejándole un fuerte sonrojo en el rostro.

Kyoko se incorporo rápidamente quedando de rodillas a lado de Ren, con el rostro sonrojado y la mirada clavada en la arena intento hablar aunque lo único que salía de sus labios eran tartamudeos.

*_Rayos, que fue eso? Y porque me sonrojo? No puede ser, que me sonroje por un beso así, pero esa mirada, y esa actitud* - _Pensaba Ren mientras intentaba incorporarse para quedar sentado frente a Kyoko.

*_Kyoko pervertida, porque lo hiciste, Ren te va a odiar, porque lo hiciste?... Porque no pude resistirme, por agradecimiento, por… por agradecimiento por eso, si fue por eso* - _Se decía Kyoko intentando buscar una explicación a su conducta.

-Lo…lo siento si… si yo… te moleste, pero era por… por… agradecerte – intentaba explicar entre tartamudeos – por salvarme de la ola.

Ren no sabía que pensar ni que decir, pero al ver el nerviosismo de Kyoko, el cómo apretaba el vuelo de su falda y sus mejillas se inundaban de un adorable carmín mientras trataba de explicar lo que sucedió, una cálida sonrisa ilumino su rostro y un sentimiento de satisfacción invadió su pecho.

- No tienes por qué disculparte Kyoko – murmuro Ren tomando su rostro para que lo viera a la cara – y créeme que lo de salvarte de la ola lo hice mas por ti que por mi – Kyoko lo miraba interrogante mientras su corazón latía cada vez mas fuerte – no me perdonaría que algo le pasara a mi pequeña hada – "_además de que tú me salvaste antes sin darte cuenta, salvaste mi corazón"._

Sin más Ren se puso en pie y le tendió la mano a Kyoko que dudaba el ponerse en pie ya que sentía que sus piernas eran gelatina, aun así acepto la ayuda de Ren y mientras se sacudía la arena del vestido Ren termino de vestirse, bueno de ponerse el pantalón, ya que su camisa termino en los hombros de Kyoko para ocultar el hecho de que el vestido se transparentaba un poco y ella no se había dado cuenta.

Mientras se dirigían al Hotel el celular de Ren comenzó a sonar, por un mensaje que recibió de Teresa.

"_Ren, esta noche me quedare en su habitación, así que le tendrás que hacer compañía a Kyoko, aprovecha la oportunidad, pero no te portes demasiado mal. :P"_

En ese instante Ren se puso blanco como el papel, no sabía si reír o llorar, pero lo que si era definitivo Yashiro la pasaría muy mal, ya que él como buen caballero no podría molestar a Teresa aunque la idea fuera de ella.

-Es definitivo, soy el bufón del destino – murmuro casi para sí mismo.

-Dijiste algo Ren? – pregunto Kyoko que no entendió lo que dijo Ren – Pasa algo?

-Si, bueno… lo que pasa es que… - Ren tartamudeaba un poco, _"compartir habitación como los hermanos Hell es una cosa pero, compartirlos así y después de lo que acaba de suceder"._

En ese momento para suerte de Ren sonó el celular de Kyoko, era una llamada de Yashiro.

-Si, diga

-_Hola Kyoko-chan!_

_-_Yashiro-san, que sucede? En que puedo ayudarlo – pregunto kyoko algo confusa ya que se le hacía raro que le llamara a ella y no a Ren – desea que le comunique a Ren?

-_no, no es necesario, solo quería pedirte un favor, Teresa y yo tenemos que ultimar unos detalles para la sesión de mañana y al parecer terminaremos muy tarde, pero como la sesión empieza temprano Ren no se puede desvelar esperando a que terminemos, así que…_

_-_Si, Yashiro-san?

-_Bueno me preguntaba si tienes un problema de que Ren pase la noche contigo? _– Mientras Yashiro intentaba reprimir una risa malvada, la pobre de Kyoko quedo hecha piedra incapaz de articular palabra aunque de inmediato su cerebro proceso la idea y un fuerte sonrojo la invadió –_ Kyoko-chan mañana la sesión es a las 7 de la mañana por favor preséntense a las 5 a maquillaje, que tengan una buena noche._

_Tut…tut…tut…tut…- "Yashiro san me colgó, pero ni siquiera le di respuesta, bueno creo que no tengo opción, además no es como si fuera la primera vez que comparto habitación con Ren, además el que el alquilara otra habitación seria un desperdicio de dinero"_

-Que sucede Kyoko? – una suave voz la saco de su ensueño, y la hizo sonrojar – hay algún problema?

-Bu..bueno, es que… Yashiro-san – Ren entendió de que se trataba el asunto al ver el sonrojo de Kyoko, ahora Yashiro sufriría al doble – dice que pasaras la noche en mi habitación.

Aunque Kyoko estaba nerviosa por lo que tenía que decir y hacer no rechazo la propuesta de Yashiro así que eso enterneció a Ren, que le sonrió cálidamente a Kyoko haciéndola relajarse.

* * *

Me encanta la pareja de Yashiro y Teresa, ya comenzaron a hacer de las suyas! pobre Ren lo estoy haciendo sufrir, y sufrira todavia mas, mucho mas, jajajaj (que cruel soy verdad) bueno solo un poquito despues lo recompensare.

Porfa dejen RWS y gracias atodos los que estan siguiendo mi fic


	8. Chapter 8

Ren estaba recostado en su cama intentando conciliar el sueño después del día tan agotador que había pasado, y más aun considerando que el objeto de su deseo se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de él, tan cerca que podía escuchar claramente su respiración acompasada, muestra de que dormía profundamente. Sin poder evitarlo se incorporo y se acerco sigilosamente hacia ella, y la observo dormir tranquilamente; mentalmente recreo la sensación de su cuerpo cálido junto al suyo, esa pequeña figura que cabía perfectamente entre sus brazos, la suavidad de su piel, el cosquilleo de su aliento contra su cuello, y la dulzura de sus labios, esos labios que deseaba devorar tan ansiosamente, que tortura era esa, teniéndola tan cerca y sin poder tocarla, ni siquiera tenía el pretexto con el que contaba como los "Hermanos Hell", y teniendo tan frescos esos recuerdos de todo lo que sucedió ese mismo día, los besos que se dieron, y esa maldita ola que hizo que tocara el cielo y el infierno en un instante, como era posible que el solo sentir el roce de su piel y el solo recordarlo lo hiciera incendiarse por dentro.

_**-**__Por dios Ren!, regresa a tu cama pareces un pervertido, además aleja de tu mente esos pensamientos Kyoko es solo una niña, como puedes pensar en ella así?...- _Se regañaba Ren mientras observaba a Kyoko_._

_-No, ella ya no es una niña, ese cuerpo, su silueta, no, ya no es una niña….Yashiro tenía razón, las mujeres maduran muy rápido en este ambiente..._ufff! – Suspiro sonoramente y vio como Kyoko se reacomodaba en la cama, y deseando no tentar a su suerte se volvió a acostar tratando de desaparecer todos los pensamientos poco "puros" que tenía en la mente que lo incluían a él, Kyoko y muy poca o nada de ropa, para evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara, aunque por la sensación incomoda que tenía en la entrepierna ya era demasiado tarde, así que solo gruño, se acomodo y dejo que el cansancio lo arrastrara en un profundo sueño.

Su sueño era tranquilo y relajante, estaba tan cómodo en la cama y de repente sintió un cambio en el peso de la cama, tratando de ignorarlo se reacomodo en la cama, hasta que se sintió inmovilizado, como si alguien estuviera sobre él, intentando deshacerse de ese peso extra, intento moverse pero fue inútil, por lo que abrió los ojos y se quedo pasmado por lo que vio.

Era Kyoko ese peso que estaba apresándolo, era ella sentada a horcajadas sobre su cadera, con tan solo la camisa de su pijama que le había prestado a modo de camisón, camisa que se encontraba casi desabrochada en su totalidad, mostrando un sendero de piel que estaba tratando de ignorar inútilmente.

-Kyoko! … Que estás haciendo?.. – Pregunto Ren atónito ante lo que estaba haciendo Kyoko, no podía concebirlo, esa imagen, esa acción. *_Santo cielo, esta mujer me quiere matar.*_

Kyoko solo se limito a dedicarle una sonrisa traviesa muy similar a las de Natsu pero acompañada de esa mirada llena de hambre que vio en la playa, cosa que hizo que la sangre en sus venas ardiera, y su cuerpo comenzara a reaccionar.

Kyoko se inclino sobre él, coloco un dedo sobre los labios de Ren y le hizo la seña para que dejara de hablar, después lenta y seductoramente deslizo ese dedo de sus labios bajándolo por su mentón, su cuello y ese bien trabajado pecho, provocándole unos escalofríos que lo recorrieron de pies a cabeza.

Temiendo que Kyoko se alejara y se arrepintiera de lo que estaba haciendo, el movió sus manos para colocarlas sobre sus piernas, sintiendo la suavidad de la piel se esas piernas delgadas e interminables que en esos instante lo aprisionaban, la acaricio con suavidad, ternura y deseo, recorriéndolas de la rodilla a la cadera, mientras ella acariciaba su pecho con esas pequeñas manos que es ese instante se mostraban con una habilidad que nunca hubiera imaginado, pero que disfrutaba enormemente.

Suavemente se incorporo para quedar sentado, sujeto a Kyoko por la cintura y la acomodo para que quedaran más cerca haciendo que la sabana se deslizara y sus intimidades se rozaran provocando un gemido de parte de ambos y que la camisa de Kyoko se terminara de abrir revelando lo poco que ocultaba.

Ren sonrió como el "emperador de la noche", y clavo su mirada en la de Kyoko esos ojos que mostraban miedo, inseguridad, nerviosismo, pero a la vez, hambre, deseo y una sensualidad que estaba seguro ella ignoraba que poseía, sin separar su mirada, se fue acercando a ella y tomo sus labios, tierna y cariñosamente, esperando a que ella siguiera su ritmo, poco a poco fue aumentando la intensidad del beso imprimiéndole pasión y deseo, suavemente deslizo su lengua dentro de la boca de Kyoko, provocando que jadeara por la sorpresa, pero inmediatamente consiguió adaptarse a su ritmo, creando una danza sensual y seductora de besos y caricias que recorrían completo el cuerpo del otro, mostrando la pasión, idolatría y amor que sentían un por el otro.

Kyoko comenzó a balancear sus caderas sobre Ren, cosa que hizo que el jadeara y dejara caer la cabeza hacia atrás, y sus manos vagaran hacia los pechos de Kyoko, acariciándolos, masajeándolos, mientras el trataba de recobrar un poco la cordura y enterró su rostro en el cuello de ella dejando suaves besos regados por su hombro, cuello y mandíbula, haciendo que ella enterrara sus dedos en el cabello negro de Ren, acercándolo más a ella mientras aumentaba el ritmo en sus caderas y jadeaba su nombre.

-Ren…Ren..Ren.. – Su nombre sonaba glorioso pronunciado con esa dulce voz.

-Ren..

-Ren..

._-Ren.. – _No entendía por qué la voz comenzó a escucharse lejana, y sentía como si lo sacudieran.

-Ren.. despierta por favor… Vamos a llegar tarde… Despierta - Kyoko mecía suavemente a Ren un poco preocupada por el aspecto que tenía algo, inquieto y se veía abochornado. _Estará enfermo? _

Al darse cuenta que todo era un sueño tuvo que reprimir una maldición, gracias al sueño que estaba teniendo su cuerpo había reaccionado, dejándolo en una situación sumamente embarazosa, y más aun considerando que Kyoko estaba casi sobre él verificando si no tenía fiebre; lo bueno, que ella era muy despistada y no se percatado del "problema" de Ren, lo malo, que esa postura hacia que su mente recordara mas vívidamente el sueño y mas incomodo su "problema"

-Estas bien Ren? – Pregunto con una mirada tierna llena de preocupación y algo de vergüenza al darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaba, mas aun considerando que solo traía puesta la camisa de Ren.

-Si , solo un poco… acalorado, eso es todo, gracias por preocuparte – Comento Ren incorporándose mientras intentaba ocultar la erección que tenía, sabiendo lo vergonzoso que seria para ambos si Kyoko se daba cuenta de la situación. – Por cierto, qué hora es? – intento cambiar la conversación a algo más seguro.

-Son las 3:30, apenas tendremos tiempo para alistarnos para la sesión – comento Kyoko demasiado ansiosa y comenzando a moverse de un lado a otro.

-Tranquilízate Kyoko, porque no te das un baño rápido y comienzas a arreglarte mientras yo pediré algo para desayunar – comento divertido ante la actitud desesperada de Kyoko.

-De acuerdo Ren, gracias por ayudar a tranquilizarme, la verdad es que estoy muy nerviosa, después de todo es la primera sesión que hago – Dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba su ropa y desaparecía en el baño.

Agotado, ansioso, y ya un poco más tranquilo Ren se desplomo sobre la cama viendo al techo.

-Dios mío, que voy a hacer?, porque te burlas de mi de esa forma?.

Si mas Ren se incorporo, para seguir los planes que tenían trazados, después de que ambos estuvieron listos desayunaron y partieron al lugar de la sesión fotográfica, para su sorpresa ya estaban ahí Yashiro y Teresa, ambos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la cual desapareció del rostro de Yashiro en cuanto vio la mirada asesina dedicada de parte de Ren, el cual cuidaba que Kyoko no lo viera hacer esa expresión, y como generalmente hacia, Teresa ni siquiera se inmuto y conservo esa sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-Hola chicos! Que tal durmieron? – Pregunto emocionada Teresa, al momento que llegaron junto a ellos.

-Bastante bien y ustedes? Lograron dormir algo? – Pregunto Ren dándole un doble sentido a sus palabras sabiendo que Kyoko no lo comprendería y no la avergonzaría.

Teresa solo se sonrojo fuertemente, y Yashiro casi se atraganto con el agua que estaba tomando, confirmando las sospechas de Ren, genial, ahora la venganza seria aun más dulce. Al observar el rostro de Ren, tanto Yashiro como Teresa comenzaron a temer por lo que les esperaba en un futuro muy, muy cercano; mientras Kyoko solo veía de uno a otro sin entender las reacciones que estaban teniendo.

Tragando duro, Teresa se armo de valor para lo que vendría, presentarles al que sería su compañero durante la sesión fotográfica.


	9. Chapter 9

Holaaaa! Les dejo un nuevo capi espero que les guste;)

* * *

Cap. 9

-Bueno chicos, les presentare a su compañero de sesión fotográfica, creo que ya lo conocen, así que espero que trabajemos de una forma armoniosa. – Dijo nerviosa Teresa, mientras una interrogante se formaba en el rostro de sus amigos – Puedes acercarte, Fuwa – kun?.

*_Noooooooo! No puede ser, no en este paraíso, por qué tiene que aparecerse cuando estoy tan feliz…pero no permitiré que me eche todo a perder*_ Se decía Kyoko mientras sus demonios hacían una formación de ataque y quedaban armados hasta los dientes.

Ren se tenso inmediatamente, provocando que todos quisieran correr despavoridos por la "sutil" reacción de Ren, quien recordaba que la última vez que había visto a Fuwa fue cuando beso a Kyoko el 14 de febrero, y eso incremento su furia.

Cuando Sho se acerco al grupo que lo esperaba, Kyoko esperaba sentir ese odio, rencor y repulsión que generalmente sentía cuando veía al rubio, pero sorprendentemente no era así, la verdad no le interesaba si era con él con quien trabajaría o con cualquier otro, lo único que ella sabía era que trabajaría con su querido sempai, Ren.

*_Creo que me sirvió la plática con Teresa, tiene razón, no debería de dedicarle tanta energía a mi venganza, será mejor que la ocupe para este trabajo, la necesitare* _de esta forma Kyoko decidió tratar a Sho como a cualquier otra persona con la que fuera a trabajar.

Ren se dio cuenta de la reacción de Kyoko o más bien la falta de ella, lleno de frustración solo dibujo una sonrisa caballerosa que le erizo la piel a Kyoko y a Sho, pero como siempre Sho hizo gala de su insolencia y fingió no percibir el poco deseo de sus compañeros de trabajar con él.

*_Que paso?, que fue eso?, será que va a perdonar a este inútil? No, no puede ser, ella jamás lo haría*_ Ren estaba intranquilo y estresado

-Hola, hace cuanto tiempo que no nos vemos? No es así Kyoko? – Comento en tono burlón dirigiéndose primero a Kyoko y después al actor tratando de sacar de quicio a ambos, cosa que estaba haciendo muy bien.

Al ver que Kyoko se encontraba tensa por culpa del patán de Sho, le rodeo la cintura con un brazo y la acerco un poco más a él con finalidad de tranquilizarla, cosa que ella acepto de buen agrado y decidió ignorar completamente a Sho.

-*_Porque tienen esas confiancitas esos dos, no puedo creer que Kyoko lo permita así de fácil, en Kuriuzawa ella no era consciente, pero ahora se nota que si lo es, que pasa entre esos dos?* _

- Kyoko! Qué bueno que llegaste, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, estas preciosa como siempre – Dijo Ryu saludando de un beso en la mejilla a Kyoko arrancándola de los brazos de Ren sin siquiera notar a los demás.

-Pero tengo que dejarte aun más hermosa de lo que eres para esta sesión fotográfica, así que en camino, lo siento se las robo, y no te preocupes Onee-san, hoy será oro puro, aunque sí quiero lograr eso necesitamos desaparecer ya - Tan rápido como llego ese tornado de ojos verdes llamado Ryu, tomo a Kyoko entre sus brazos y casi la arrastro para llevarla al remolque en el que la arreglaría, dejando a todos pasmados y con una pequeña gotita cayendo por sus frentes.

Aunque esa reacción no duro mucho ya que en cuanto se vio la familiaridad y confianza entre esos dos, tanto Ren como Shotaro se pusieron de un humor de perros que nada hizo por aligerar el ambiente, mas aun considerando que ambos tenían la "dicha" de compartir el remolque para maquillaje, y a pesar del tenso ambiente entre los dos, más de una de las maquillistas y asistentes estuvieron a punto de desfallecer gracias a las sonrisas (aunque falsas) deslumbrantes de los dos galanes.

Al igual que el día anterior los hombres salieron de maquillaje antes de que lo hiciera Kyoko, haciendo que Shotaro se impacientara e hiciera gala de su mala educación.

-No entiendo porque se demoran tanto, si de cualquier manera esa mujer aburrida no tiene remedio, no habrá maquillaje que logre hacerla que se vea bien para modelar en traje de baño – Decía con un tono burlón el rubio, ocultando sus nervios y ansiedad por ver a la que fue su amiga de la infancia. – No sé que le vieron a ella, no podrá modelar en traje de baño, jamás lograra llenarlo con ese pecho plano. – Termino su comentario con un sonoro bufido mientras se reclinaba en su silla, y dejaba que el resto de las mujeres del staff se lo comieran con los ojos.

Ren trataba de controlar los impulsos de estrangular al tonto que sería su compañero en la campaña, mas por no retrasar los planes que por falta de ganas, se moría por decirle que Kyoko no era ninguna mujer simple ni aburrida, que no necesitaba ningún maquillaje para poder lucir hermosa, y que definitivamente su pecho no era plano, cosa que él había comprobado justamente ayer; afortunadamente Teresa no reprimió sus ganas de poner en su lugar al impertinente, y por una vez agradeció el fuerte carácter de su amiga.

-Para tu información, Fuwa-kun, yo elegí a Kyoko como modelo para esta campaña, de la misma forma que te elegí a ti, y si no te complacen mis decisiones o las personas con las que trabajaras, no tienes porque martirizarte y seguir aquí, después de todo ya tengo un modelo masculino, que además de ser más comercial está más experimentado en este tipo de trabajos, así que como ya te dije puedes regresar por donde llegaste, o comportarte con un mínimo de educación, que he de suponer que tienes – Dijo Teresa en un tono serio sin siquiera dignarse en mirar al rubio, que solo hizo un puchero y se acomodo en la silla como si no hubiera escuchado nada, pero notando la preferencia que sentía por los otros dos.

-_Le demostrare a todos que puedo opacar a ese inútil de Tsuruga Ren, y todos verán que soy mucho mejor que él- _Se decía retándose a sí mismo, y enviándoles miradas asesinas al grupo en el que estaban Ren, Yashiro y Teresa que platicaban tranquilamente, mientras terminaban de alistar todo a esas tempranas horas de la mañana.

-Entonces pasaron una buena noche, no? – Decía Ren con un tono similar al que usaba Yashiro con referencia a Kyoko – Aunque creo que esas ojeras muestran todo lo contrario.

Teresa y Yashiro estaban rojos de la vergüenza por los comentarios que hacía Ren.

-No tienes porque meterte en nuestra vida privada – Alego Teresa aumentando más el tono rojo en su rostro.

-Lo mismo diría yo, ya que me obligaron a quedarme en la habitación de Kyoko; el que ustedes hayan hecho eso, me da el mismo derecho de inmiscuirme en su vida privada – La mirada y el tono de voz que acompañaba este comentario casi hace llorar del miedo a Yashiro que "valientemente" se escondió detrás de Teresa la cual a pesar de ser inmune a su aura malvada, no lo era a sus comentarios que la avergonzaban.

*_Creo que ahora si se nos paso la mano, es cierto que quería pasar la noche con mi Yuki, pero si podíamos darle un empujoncito a estos dos lo haríamos, aunque…. QUE PENA*_ Pensaba Teresa, poniéndose más roja.

-Después de todo no es la primera vez que compartes habitación con Kyoko, no es así? – Agrego Yashiro saliendo de detrás de su novia, con una sonrisa satisfecha al ver el sonrojo en el rostro de Ren, y haciendo que sus lentes despidieran un brillo maligno.

*_Se me olvidaba que ya se había enterado de los Hermanos Hell, rayos!*_ Pensaba ren molesto.

-Todavía te falta por aprender, Ren. No te será tan fácil molestarnos, además después de todo Teresa es MI NOVIA, así que no tengo por qué avergonzarme de lo que hagamos, es más me compadezco un poco de ti, ya que no puedes hacer ni la mitad de las cosas que nosotros hacemos – Finalizo su discurso con una sonora carcajada, haciendo que Teresa saltara sobre él por mostrarse tan valiente y enorgullecerse de que ella fuera su novia.

Después de unos minutos la puerta del remolque de Kyoko se abrió, haciendo que todos giraran su rostro con la expectativa de como se vería Kyoko, considerando lo bella que había lucido el día anterior; finalmente salió Ryu con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro y bajo del remolque.

-Tú puedes hacerlo, sabes que estás hermosa, vamos, no los hagas esperar más o les dará un infarto a todos – dijo mientras le tomaba la mano y la ayudaba a bajar del remolque.

Al verla todos quedaron asombrados, literalmente los hombres quedaron babeando por ella, Ren quedo petrificado, Shotaro se fue de espaldas en la silla que estaba sentado debido a la sorpresa ruborizándose y causando unas cuantas risas de las mujeres que lo veían ya que todos los demás están absortos en Kyoko, incluso él.

Kyoko lucia como oro puro, su piel despedía un suave brillo dorado como si la hubieran bañado con polvo de oro, pero sin disminuir su blancura, también lucia un hermoso cabello negro y lacio que llegaba hasta su cadera que acentuaba aun más el tono de su piel y delineaba su delicado cuerpo que estaba cubierto un traje de baño de dos piezas en color rojo sangre, y un pareo que aunque era del mismo color y cubría casi hasta los tobillos tenía una transparencia que la hacía lucir sumamente elegante y sensual, además de que mostraba completamente una de sus piernas; pero lo que más llamaba la atención era su presencia y su mirada, irradiaba una seguridad en sí misma, una decisión, y presencia capaz de seducir a cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino, sin dejar de lado esa inocencia, frescura y alegría que siempre mostraba.

Apenas logro ponerse en pie, no podía creer que esa mujer que estaba parado frente a él era la chica simple y sin chiste que lo había acompañado a Tokyo años antes, mostraba una seguridad que nunca había visto en ella, una presencia difícil de ignorar, un magnetismo misterioso que emanaba de cada uno de sus poros, y aun así, al verla con el cabello negro, todavía podía ver a esa niña tierna y soñadora que un día lo idolatro, era la misma y aun así, jamás sería igual. Al ver las miradas que se dedicaban ella y Ren, algo dentro de él ardió, no podía ser, no podía suceder, en el único que debía de fijarse era en el.

La mujer que estaba frente a él lo sorprendió, se veía hermosa, completamente maravillosa y sensual, con esa sonrisa inocente y fresca que contrastaba con su apariencia y que a su vez la acentuaba, su forma de moverse era grácil y elegante, aun así casual, si, en definitiva eran los movimientos de Natsu, pero su mirada no era igual, no había altanería, tampoco era la mirada indiferente de Setsu; parecía un nuevo personaje, pero aun así era parte de ella, era sorprendente, por un instante sus ojos se encontraron, y Ren no supo qué hacer, en esa mirada dorada podía ver esa ternura que siempre encontraba, pero ahora había algo más, estaba adornada con un toque de deseo, similar a la mirada que vio en la playa, algo re removió en su estomago, formando un nudo. *_Sera que si me ve como un hombre, y no solo como un amigo o su sempai? No, no creo que sea así de fácil, y aunque así fuera ella nunca lo aceptaría*_ Ren solo le pudo regalar una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Kyoko *_Como es posible que no se dé cuenta de las reacciones que causa, de lo hermosa que es, y de lo seductora que se ve*_

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, Teresa se abalanzo sobre su amiga dando un chillido de emoción tan agudo que hizo que todos salieran del trance para poder taparse los oídos, pero antes de que pudiera taclearla por la fuerza el abrazo que le quería dar, Ryu se interpuso entre ambas y sujeto a su hermana por la cintura, para prevenirlo.

-Tranquilízate Onee-chan, vas a estropear el trabajo, no fue fácil conseguir ese tono en su piel ni colocar las extensiones, así que cálmate o me vas a hacer enojar – dijo Ryu con una sonrisa paciente, e hizo que Teresa se tranquilizara automáticamente, y dejara ver una cara de pánico ante la solo mención de ver a su hermano enojado.

-De acuerdo, me controlare, lo último que quiero es verte enojado – decía Teresa con un tono un poco temeroso, cosa que sorprendió a todos ya que ni las miradas asesinas de Ren la intimidaban – pero es que se ve hermosa – dijo soltándose de los brazos de su hermano y sujetando la manos de Kyoko – Lo conseguiste, lo lograste, sabía que lo harías, definitivamente será una sesión maravillosa – decía mientras brincaba de emoción, de repente se detuvo y le susurro algo a Kyoko y ella solo negó con la cabeza y sonrió tranquilamente.

Todos miraban extrañados la escena y los cambios de humor de Teresa, era tan divertido que muchos no lograron evitar reír, al darse cuenta de esto, Teresa también rio, después con una cara de felicidad, y una mirada llena de determinación decidió que era hora de comenzar.

-BIEN! TODO ESTA LISTO, TENEMOS QUE APROVECHAR ESTE AMANECER TAN HERMOSO!, TODOS A SUS PUESTOS, YA SABEN, SIN ERRORES NI REPETICIONES! –Comenzaba a decir mientras arrastraba a Yashiro de un lado a otro tomándolo de la mano – Ren y Kyoko comenzaran. Ren guíala, tu eres el que tiene más experiencia, ya sabes lo que espero.

Después de unas cuantas indicaciones Teresa tomo su cámara y comenzaron.

-Sera mejor que pongas atención, Fuwa-kun, no acepto errores ni segundas tomas así que pon mucha atención. – Shotaro solo refunfuñaba pero aun así prestaba atención ya que no se dejaría ganar fácilmente.

La química entre Kyoko y Ren era notable, al igual que el día anterior estaban en una perfecta sincronía, tanto física como emocional, podían pasar de una expresión tranquila y pacífica, a una sensual y atrevida, de una alegre y picara, a una tierna e inocente.

Sus cuerpos se movían sincronizados y cada que la cámara se disparaba se mostraba una imagen mejor que la anterior. Shotaro no podía soportar ver más esas escenas, ya que los protagonistas se veían bastante cómodos con las poses que hacían, con demasiada confianza y familiaridad, Kyoko se dejaba abrazar, acariciar, cargar, etc. por Ren, mientras ella hacía lo propio con Ren, el cual estaba más que encantado de recibir las atenciones de su kouhai, a pesar de que le costaba un poco (o más bien bastante) mantener el control sobre sus impulsos.

-Parecen piezas de un rompecabezas, no importa cuál sea la actitud o la pose, siempre se ven como si fueran uno solo – Le comentaba Teresa a Yashiro sin importarle que el rubio escuchara, en sí, solo era con la finalidad de molestar a este. – Bien! Tomemos un descanso.

Ren y Kyoko regresaron a donde se encontraban el resto, Ren todavía la sujetaba por la cintura y le hacía unas pocas cosquillas por lo cual ella se doblaba y se retorcía, sin importarle quien los viera.

-*_Que les pasa a esos dos y sus confiancitas…No sabía que Kyoko fuera tan cosquilluda* - _Pensaba molesto el rubio - *_Aunque tampoco es como si me interesara…*_

-Esa ronda estuvo genial, se veían maravillosos ambos – Comentaba Teresa arrastrando a Yashiro con ella. – Descansa un poco y ve a cambiarte Kyoko, en la siguiente ronda de fotografías aparecerás con Fuwa-kun – Al escuchar esto Sho le dirigió una mirada de superioridad a Kyoko, la cual lo ignoro completamente. – Veo que entendiste el concepto de la campaña, para esto necesito espontaneidad, no me gustan las poses rígidas, y aunque sé que es difícil posar de esta forma, ambos lo hicieron muy bien. Ahora espero que puedas ayudar a Fuwa en su ronda.

-Muchas gracias, y puedes contar conmigo, bueno tengo que ir a cambiarme en un momento regreso – dijo Kyoko con total naturalidad, como si ya no le importara con quien fuera a salir.

-_Sera que ya olvido lo que le hizo Fuwa?, no, no creo… solo está siendo profesional – _Rentrataba de calmarse a sí mismo, y quitarse de la cabeza que ella seguía sintiendo algo por Shotaro.

Kyoko estuvo lista rápidamente, con un nuevo cambio de vestuario, algo mas juvenil, pero no por eso menos sexy, esta vez su traje de baño tenia colores más vivos como el azul, amarillo y naranja, que hacían lucir su piel, ya que el sol comenzaba a alzarse un poco más, eso le generaba un rubor natural en las mejillas, dándole un toque extra de inocencia que contrastaba con esa aura que acababa de crear, de esa forma comenzaron con las tomas en las que salía con Sho.

Kyoko lo miraba como antes de ser traicionada, feliz, llena de amor y admiración, cosa que desconcertó tanto a Shotaro como a Ren, que los observaba celoso; hacia que Sho reaccionara ante su actuación, mostraba la imagen de dos viejos amigos que se divertían tranquilamente, ambos reían, Kyoko jugaba alrededor de Sho, aunque no permitía que hubiera tanto contacto como con su querido sempai, disimuladamente se alejaba, y mantenía cierta distancia, nadie se daba cuenta de esto, ya que también habían generado un cuadro muy singular y muy buena química a ojos de todos; pero a pesar de todo y casi al terminar la sesión Sho se percato de la conducta de Kyoko con él, así que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, no permitiría que se burlara de él.

Kyoko estaba sentada en la arena y Sho detrás de ella, inesperadamente el rodeo la cintura con su brazo y la acerco a su pecho, Kyoko no se permitió mostrar su disgusto y continúo como si fuera parte de la secuencia.

-Porque huyes de mi? Acaso tienes miedo que te vuelva a besar?, para tu información no me interesa volver a besar a una mujer aburrida y sin sentido – Le susurro a Kyoko al oído en medio de los disparos de la cámara.

-*_Con que crees eso, no Shotaro?, pensaba en mostrarte lo poco que me interesas ya, pero esto, es un reto directo* – _pensó Kyoko ofendida por el comentario de Sho.

Inmediatamente la expresión de su rostro cambio, se veía fiera y seductora, aunque tierna, como la que había posado con Ren. Cambiando de posición Kyoko encaro a Shotaro que se quedo inmóvil, ante la mirada hipnotizante de Kyoko, no sabía cómo reaccionar, aunque su mirada seducía había una frialdad que nunca había visto.

Kyoko se inclino hacia Sho, y susurrándole en el oído como lo había hecho con ella, dijo algo que dejo al tipo helado.

-Ya no me interesa nada de ti, ni siquiera la venganza – dicho esto Kyoko se balanceo hacia atrás y se puso en pie.

-Excelente! Por ahora hemos terminado, tomen un descanso, nos alistaremos para continuar con la sesión en el yate – Al decir esto Kyoko se quedo con una expresión, mitad duda, mitad felicidad – Te dije que llevarías puestos los tacones el día de hoy, y en estas fotos has estado descalza, todavía falta lo mejor, solo espero que no te vayas a marear – Agrego muy divertida Teresa por la expresión de terror que tenia Kyoko en su rostro.

-De que hablabas con Fuwa a mitad de la sesión? – Pregunto Ren con un tono gélido, que erizo la piel de Kyoko y la hizo girarse temblorosa.

-Na…nada, de importancia – decía Kyoko tartamudeando.

-Parecía bastante importante, para que no pudieran esperar – Alegaba mientras la acorralaba y le dirigía una mirada del "Emperador de la noche"

-Bu…bueno, es que yo… yo le dije… que a mí ya no… - Kyoko nerviosamente trataba de articular una frase que por más esfuerzo que ponía no lograba formar.

-Que a ti ya no que, Kyoko? – Ren cada vez estaba más cerca de Kyoko, y ella cada vez estaba más roja y nerviosa.

-Que a mí ya no… no me importa la venganza! – dijo finalmente Kyoko, esperando que su sempai se sintiera orgulloso de ella, pero para su sorpresa Ren se alejo de ella, y le dirigió una sonrisa caballerosa que la dejo hecha piedra.

*_Por que se enojo, que hice, no puede ser… todo por el tonto de Shotaro, esa maldita Shoracha* _pensaba Kyoko

*_No puedo creer que lo haya perdonado, después de todo lo que paso, al parecer su lugar en el corazón de Kyoko es más grande del que yo ocupo, jamás debí hacerme ilusiones* _Ren se alejaba serio del lugar donde estaba Kyoko, la que solo pudo hundirse en una silla cercana.

Ren se alejo de Kyoko, hasta llegar con Yashiro y Teresa que entre arrumacos, besos, y apapachos, revisaban las fotos que se habían tomado y no se percataron de su presencia.

-Tienen muy buena química, reflejan una mezcla rara, entre admiración, rivalidad, amistad y un muy clásico amor-odio, aunque se ve Kyoko fue la que lo guio su imagen es fresca, creo que esta campaña será un éxito – Comentaba Teresa a Yashiro, mientras veían las dos últimas fotos que habían tomado, en una Sho abrazando a una sonriente Kyoko, en la segunda, una seductora Kyoko con un hipnotizado Sho.

La vista de esas imágenes casi hizo llorar a Ren, hacían una linda pareja, *_Como pude esperar que Kyoko se fijara en mi, después de todo siempre fue Fuwa, siempre, desde que eran niños, fue la razón de que ella se alejara para llorar, la razón por la que se esforzaba en el Ryokan, la razón por la que había viajado a Tokio, la razón de que trabajara hasta la muerte, la razón de que se volviera actriz, siempre fue él la razón de todo el mundo de Kyoko. Que tonto fui, por esperar tener lugar en su vida, que tonto*._


	10. Chapter 10

-No, ni lo pienses, nada de lágrimas ni depresiones, estas demasiado linda para arruinarlo llorando – Dijo una voz tierna detrás de Kyoko.

-Pero como sabias que yo…? – Preguntaba una triste y confundida Kyoko, mientras agachaba la mirada.

-Hay cosas que ni el maquillaje esconde – Le respondió mientras levantaba su rostro con una mano para poder verla a los ojos. – Y lo que sientes por ese tipo, se nota a kilómetros. – Agrego con una sonrisa cálida.

-No sé qué paso, no se por qué se molesto – Explicaba confundida.

-Para un hombre celoso, no hay razón que valga, además de que los celos enredan cualquier explicación – Explicó intentando calmar a Kyoko.

-Pero él no puede estar celoso!, y menos de la Shoracha! – Se quejaba Kyoko haciendo pucheros, ganando un sonora carcajada de parte d Ryu – No es gracioso!

-La situación no, pero tus caras, y tú necedad de aceptar lo obvio, si lo es! – Continuo riéndose llamando la atención de todos los que los rodeaban, incluyendo las miradas furibundas de Shotaro y Ren, que tenía un aura llena de furia, tristeza y amargura, que difícilmente se podría ignorar, haciendo sentir peor a Kyoko.

-No me gusta verlo de esa forma, pero no se qué hacer para que se le pase el enojo, ni siquiera sé por qué se enojo! – Decía Kyoko cada vez alzando mas la voz, hasta que se dio cuenta, se cubrió la boca y se dejo caer sobre la silla muy avergonzada.

-Ustedes dos son más difíciles que entender física cuántica, acompáñame – suspirando de frustración tomo la mano de Kyoko y la guio a donde estaban Teresa y Yashiro viendo las fotografías.

Kyoko no pudo ignorar la mirada molesta y fría que Ren le dirigía, y eso le dolía más que nada, no podía soportar la lejanía de su amigo, sempai y el hombre al que amaba.

-Onee-chan, nos puedes mostrar las últimas fotos de Kyoko? – pidió Ryu dedicándole una sonrisa cómplice a su hermana que hizo lo que le pidió – Ahora, dime que es lo que ves Kyoko?. Como te portarías si vieras a Ren con otra chica en esta situación? – dijo en un susurro que solo Kyoko escucho.

La lógica de eso le cayó como un balde de agua fría, y comprendió por que la malinterpretación de su comentario, en las fotos parecía que trataba de seducir a Sho, cosa que ni por un momento le paso por la mente.

*_Que voy a hacer? No quiero que Ren siga enojado conmigo, pero que puedo hacer?* _Pensaba para sí misma tratando de encontrar una solución a sus problemas.

Después de decirle algunas cosas más a su hermana, Ryu volvió a arrastrar a Kyoko con él.

-Vamos, quita esa cara, veras que antes de que termine el día todo se solucionara – le aseguro mientras le rodeaba los hombros con el brazo – Acompáñame por una malteada y después haremos un retoque del maquillaje para la sesión de fotos en el yate.

Aunque seguía preocupada por Ren, Kyoko se animo un poco ya que confiaba en lo que había dicho Ryu.

-Quita esa cara, si sigues con ese humor la nube que tienes sobre tu cabeza va a generar una tormenta y adiós sesión de fotos – regaño tiernamente Teresa a Ren – Anda hermanito, ya deja de hacer pucheros y compórtate como el profesional que se que eres – decía seriamente mientras le estiraba las mejillas a Ren, cosa que al final genero una carcajada en Yashiro, y un adolorido Ren que se sobaba el rostro y aumentaba el seño fruncido que tenia.

-No estoy haciendo pucheros, y si no fuera profesional ya tendrías a un modelo herido y hospitalizado, y a otro en las rejas por la golpiza que ocasiono las heridas de su compañero… además no tenias porque estirarme las mejillas – termino d refunfuñar Ren.

Ante las caras que hacia el actor y el tono que tenia, no pudieron evitar reírse, aunque no quisieron tentar mas su suerte con el humor que tenia.

-Mejor ven a ver esto, apuesto a que te gustara – dijo Teresa jalando a Ren a la mesa donde estaban viendo las fotos tomadas.

Esta vez no eran las fotos en las que aparecía Sho, eran las de Kyoko y él, no podía creer lo que veía, si bien en las fotos en las que salía Shotaro se veían cercanos, en las que salía con ella bien podrían pasar por una pareja de recién casados, y más aun con las miradas que tenia Kyoko y la forma en la que se acercaba a él.

*_Tan tonto soy que no me di cuenta? Sí, soy un idiota, como no pude darme cuenta… agh, y yo haciéndome otras ideas, y ahora… que voy a hacer?*_ Se recriminaba Ren que después de ver las fotografías el humor de perros que tenia cambio drástica y notoriamente, aunque seguía afligido por la tontería que había hecho.

-Sigue "metiendo la pata" como hasta ahora, y no me sorprendería que Kyoko te cambie por alguien más paciente, y menos celoso. – Se burlo Yashiro señalando hacia donde estaña Kyoko y Ryu, platicando tranquilamente – Ya esperaste mucho como para tirarlo todo por la borda, necesitas controlar esos arranques de celos.

Por su parte Sho todavía no se recuperaba de la sorpresa de lo que le dijo Kyoko, pero no lo dejaría así, una vez más el seria el número 1 en la vida de Kyoko, sería el único al que le prestaría atención, no le importaba lo que tuviera que hacer para tener a Kyoko nuevamente a sus pies.

*_Y que hace con ese tipo?... además porque tan amistosos?... que se cree ese tonto, porque se le acerca tanto?*_ Pensaba celoso ante la actitud de Kyoko y Ryu.- _*Primero Tsuruga Ren y ahora este "otro" ahora serán dos perdedores de los cuales deshacerme… que fastidio…*_

-Entonces… quieres contarme porque odias al rubio oxigenado? Porque parece que él es en gran parte la razón de tus problemas – Preguntaba tiernamente, mientras le acercaba una malteada de fresa y algunos bocadillos.

-Es que… bueno…yo… - Kyoko estaba sonrojada y bastante nerviosa, no quería volver a explicar lo que le había hecho el idiota de Shotaro, pero Ryu era una persona en la que confiaba – Esta bien, aunque la historia es larga.

-Mmmmmm… creo que tenemos como 2 horas en lo que suben el quipo al yate, más el tiempo de maquillaje, así que creo que si lo resumes nos dará tiempo perfectamente – Decía Ryu con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro para darle ánimos a Kyoko.

Y así una vez más comenzó a contar su historia, como eran amigos en la infancia, como siempre habían sido cercanos, o por lo menos ella lo consideraba de esa forma, la forma en la que se esforzó en el Ryocan de los padres de Sho, le conto de su enamoramiento, de cuando llegaron a Tokyo y como se entero que para ella era solo una sirvienta, de la decisión de su venganza y como fue acercándose cada vez más a Ren, lo último que le conto fue lo del beso del 14 de febrero, la plática que había tenido con Teresa, y lo que le dijo a Shotaro en la sesión de fotográfica.

-Con que las cosas son así, ya veo – dijo con un tono cansado reclinándose en la silla y tapándose el rostro con una mano – ya le he dicho a mi hermana que no se meta en la vida de los demás, y menos en casos como el tuyo – termino diciendo con un suspiro.

-Casos como el mío? – el rostro lleno de duda de Kyoko era digno de fotografía – a que te refieres?

-Vamos a dejar eso a un lado, vamos al yate a retocar un poco tu maquillaje, y solo te digo… No te rindas, si estas interesada en _él_ lucha, no te des por vencida antes de intentarlo, no supongas sobre los sentimientos de otra persona hasta que no lo escuches de sus labios, y NO TE SUBESTIMES!, eres una mujer maravillosa, hermosa y con un gran corazón, un corazón que quiere amar y ser amado, pero que tu no lo quieres dejar.

-Ryuuuuuuuuuu-chaaaaaaaaan! – Kyoko estaba conmovida por las palabras de Ryu, trataba de controlar las lágrimas, pero lo que no pudo controlar fue el impulso de lanzarse encima de su cuello y rodearlo con los brazos. (Muy al estilo Moko-san, pero Ryu no logro escaparse)

-Ya, ya, tranquila – decía suavemente mientras acariciaba la espalda de Kyoko – ya te dije que no quiero lagrimas, vas a echar a perder el maquillaje, y eso me va a hacer enojar… y tú no quieres verme enojado verdad? – dijo una vez que logro quitarse a Kyoko de encima.

Todos estaban extrañados por la efusividad y confianza con la que Kyoko trataba a Ryu, Ren estaba muerto de celos sobre todo porque Kyoko no lo trataba así a él o por lo menos no tan seguido.

Sho no podía soportar que se fijara más en otro tipo que en él, y ni siquiera con él mostro tal confianza.

Por su parte Yashiro y Teresa estaban fascinados por las múltiples reacciones que tenían a su alrededor, cosa que les ocasionaba muchísima risa.

-Me sorprende Ryu-san – le comento casi en secreto Yashiro a Teresa – pareciera que no se da cuenta de las miradas que le dan Ren y Fuwa-san.

-Oh, claro que se da cuenta, pero no le afectan! – Yashiro tenía una cara de "como puede ser eso posible?" – Cuando él se enoja es diez veces más intimidante, aunque no lo creas, detrás de esa sonrisa de comercial y esos ojitos de niño lindo, hay un verdadero monstruo – explicaba con un rostro de absoluto terror - porque crees que no me afectan las miradas de Ren? Después de tener a Ryu como hermano pocas cosas me asustan, esa es la razón por la cual evito hacerlo enojar.

Después de esa breve explicación, Yashiro-san, había decidido seguir el ejemplo de su novia y mantener contento a su cuñadito.

-Creo que es hora de subir al yate, ya debe estar todo listo y debemos aprovechar el día tan hermoso que hay.

Todos comenzaron a reagruparse para subir al yate, el descanso les había sentado a todos de maravilla, claro a excepción de los dos modelos, que llegaron con cara de pocos amigos.

La sesión comenzó casi en cuanto todos subieron al barco, solo retocaron un poco a Sho y a Ren, y dado que esta vez la sesión seria individual comenzaron los hombres esta vez.

Kyoko no tardo en estar lista esta vez, Ryu le había levantado el cabello en una coleta alta que dejaba su rostro despejado y hacia lucir más su cuerpo. Al ser la primera vez que Kyoko subía a un barco, comenzó a sentirse un poco mareada y le costaba un poco mantener el equilibrio, cosa que de por si le faltaba gracias a las hermosas sandalias de tacón que calzaba para la segunda parte de la sesión.

Aunque trataba de tranquilizarse, el movimiento del barco no le era de mucha ayuda, y a pesar del maquillaje se comenzaba a ver pálida, preocupado por el estado de salud de Kyoko, Ren se acerco un tanto temeroso de que lo rechazara por el arranque que había tenido hacia con ella.

Te encuentras bien, Kyoko? – La angustia en la voz de Ren era notoria.

Si…si, no tienes por qué preocuparte, sempai – Trato de tranquilizar a Ren, aunque su rostro y el que lo llamara "sempai" no ayudo mucho.

Una ola hizo que el barco se moviera y Kyoko terminara de perder el equilibrio llendose hacia atrás. Kyoko solo esperaba sentir el golpe y la sensación de vacío al caerse por el barandal, pero al abrir los ojos, los cuales no se percato de haber cerrado, estaba fuertemente aferrada a Ren, que a su vez la sujetaba por la cintura. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que por un instante Kyoko creyó que Ren la besaría, su rostro se sonrojo, y lo único que escuchaba era el sonido de las olas y el latir de su corazón,

-Estas bien, Kyoko? – La pregunta de Ren la hizo regresar a la realidad.

-Si…este, mmm… gracias por ayudarme, Ren – Intento incorporarse y aparentar que no paso nada, aunque como todavía estaba algo mareada Ren no la solto.

-Sera mejor que te sientes y te tomes esto – Decía mientras le entregaba unas pastillas para el mareo – Te ayudara con el mareo… Es la primera vez que te subes a un barco? – Pregunto mientras la guiaba a una silla *_Que tonto soy, si es la primera vez que ve el mar es lógico que sea la primera vez que se sube a un barco*_

-Si, asi es, se siente un poco raro, y no puedo equilibrarme… me cuesta algo de trabajo y… no quiero hacer el ridículo cayéndome frente a todos… - El rostro de Kyoko estaba sonrojado y miraba a sus manos enlazadas sobre su regazo.

-Tranquilízate, es cuestión de acostumbrarse, además al parecer no estás tan mareada… - Kyoko lo volteo a ver con cara de "como de que no estoy mareada?" – La primera vez que me subí a un barco, bueno… me maree tanto que no logre salir del cuarto de baño – comento Ren con una sonrisa y un lindo sonrojo en su rostro por confesar ese vergonzoso suceso.

La preocupación sincera y la sonrisa cálida de Ren, lograron hacer que a Kyoko se le olvidara lo que paso después de la sesión de fotos con Sho, incluso se le olvido el mareo y eso que no se había tomado las pastillas, en ese momento solo quería disfrutar la compañía de su _sempai._

Por su parte Ren quería ofrecerle una disculpa por la nueva escena de celos que hizo aunque no sabía cómo, y menos considerando que cada vez Kyoko se encontraba más cerca de Ryu, y eso hacía que quisiera llevársela lejos y tenerla solo para él. En definitiva él era un caos.

-Entonces… ya… olvidaste lo de tu venganza? – La pregunta de Ren la tomo por sorpresa, su tono de voz había sido tímido y cuando volteo a verlo se sorprendió aun más, estaba sonrojado y la miraba de reojo, podía notar su nerviosismo, ver a su sempai de esa forma hizo querer consolarlo, tranquilizarlo mientras lo abrazaba, aunque logro contenerse.

-El día que llegamos, platique un poco con Teresa, y me di cuenta que enfocarme en la venganza es una pérdida de tiempo y energía, más considerando que no vale la pena… así que decidí que no valía la pena, para ser sinceros, cuando vi a Sho no me importo, es como si hubiera aparecido cualquier persona…- mientras explicaba sus sentimientos Kyoko veía hacia el mar, y Ren no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-Lo que realmente me importa en este momento es la oportunidad que me están dando de ser la imagen de una gran compañía, de que trabajo con personas muy profesionales – su mirada recorría toda la cubierta del bote, pasando por Teresa, Yashiro, varios miembros del staff, y cuando se centro en Ryu que los miraba desde lejos una suave sonrisa cruzo sus labios; Ren lo noto y volteo un poco al ver a quien le dirigía esa sonrisa casi vuelve a hacer una escenita de celos de no ser porque Kyoko puso su mano sobre su brazo – Y lo que mas me gusta es poder trabajar contigo Ren – La sonrisa que Kyoko le dedico hizo que su corazón se derritiera y su rostro se iluminara.

Ren tomo la mano que Kyoko había puesto sobre su brazo y la llevo a sus labios dejando una suave caricia de sus labios en ella – El placer, créeme… es todo mío! – En ese momento el "Emperador de la Noche" hizo acto de presencia dejando a Kyoko roja como un semáforo y casi echando humo por los oídos, además de una rigidez que no creía posible. Ren solo sonrió al ver su reacción.

A lo lejos el rubio que estaba en media sesión de fotos solo los veía lleno de rabia, tratando de disimular sus sentimientos, cosa que no lograba del todo y le costaba llamadas de atención de parte de Teresa y hacia que su carácter empeorara a cada segundo.

Cuando termino su turno casi corre a donde estaban hablando Kyoko y Ren, pero una voz se le adelanto llamando a Kyoko para su turno en el set.

Ella lucia maravillosa, con distintos cambios de ropa desde ligeros vestidos de playa a sexys trajes de baño, cautivaba a todo el mundo y aunque ella no se percatara, nadie le quitaba los ojos de encima, sobre todo "esos" tres pares de ojos. Aunque estaba completamente centrada en su trabajo, su mirada inconscientemente se topaba con una de esas miradas que no se le despegaban, no sabía si lo que buscaba era su aprobación, su apoyo o solo saber que seguía ahí, pero constantemente buscaba esa mirada que le hacía sonrojarse y perder el aliento.

Aunque Shotaro no logro alcanzar a Kyoko, si lo hizo con Ren y comenzó con su parloteo:

-Disfruta mientras puedas Tsuruga – el tono que uso el Rubio hizo que Ren se diera vuelta hacia él con una notoria cara de fastidio – cuando terminemos este "trabajo", Kyoko rogara por volver conmigo, y aceptara que soy mejor que ella y sobre todo… mejor que TÚ!

Ren mantenía su rostro sereno aunque por dentro quería retorcerle el "pescuezo" al hablador de Sho.

-Aunque no creo que la vuelva aceptar – una sonrisa burlona atravesó sus labios – se ha vuelto una descarada, mostrando tales "confiancitas" enfrente de todo mundo con cualquiera que se lo insinué, no me sorprendería que este pape lo hubiera obtenido después de revolcarse con alguien.

El rostro de Ren se encendió, definitivamente golpearía ese tipo, después de todo ya no lo iban a necesitar. Mientras tanto Sho seguía escupiendo tonterías sin percatarse del humor de los mil diablos de Ren.

-Mmm… aunque no sería mala idea si le doy la oportunidad de que me convenza de la misma forma…jajaja… - la risa de Sho se quedo en su garganta.

Ren se paró frente a él, y lo miraba amenazadoramente, ya tenía levantado el brazo para propinarle un buen puñetazo, Sho solo esperaba el impacto del golpe; nunca llegó. Ryu sujetaba el puño de Ren interponiéndose entre ambos modelos, dejándolo sorprendido, nadie, nunca había logrado parar un golpe de él, sin que se lo haya permitido.

-Oh, no! Esto me huele a problemas! – comento Yashiro que veía el cuadro que estaba detrás de ellos.

Teresa volteo su rostro y aunque casi suelta un grito por ver a su hermano enojado, respiro profundamente y siguió con su trabajo, Kyoko también los había visto y quería ir a detenerlos, estaba preocupado por Ren; pero una mirada firme de Teresa le indico que continuara con su trabajo, solo asintió y siguieron como si nada pasara, a pesar de que sentía el latido desenfrenado de su corazón.

Ryu estaba imponente, aunque era de la misma altura que Ren su cuerpo estaba más marcado y se veía más fuerte (y lo era), también se notaba la agilidad que tenia al lograr detener el golpe de Ren, su rostro ya no era la tierna cara llena de amabilidad y los ojos risueños color esmeralda que siempre mostraba, ahora esta transfigurado, estaba ceñudo, con la mandíbula apretada fuertemente y un aire cruel casi sádico jugaba en su mirada.

-No quiero peleas en el barco! – Sentencio con voz firme y segura – No importa lo que él dijo, puede esperar a que bajemos del barco, no quiero conflictos, además todavía falta que modeles tú, aunque sea un golpe el que recibas retrasaras todo. – dijo dirigiéndose a Ren que aunque no sentía miedo, estaba sorprendido y comprendía que hacerlo enojar solo llevaría a una fea pelea sin un buen resultado por ninguno de los dos, Ryu soltó a Ren sus miradas se cruzaron y Ren comprendió que el también había escuchado a Sho y que si logro detenerlo fue por bien de él; Ren solo asintió y dio media vuelta.

Sho no sabía que pensar o que decir estaba pasmado, cuando vio que Ren se daba vuelta estuvo a punto de reclamarle de que era un cobarde y un salvaje por querer arreglarlo todo a golpes, pero la mirada esmeralda que lo acribillaba lo dejo callado y con la garganta seca, sentía las gotas de sudor frio resbalar por su espalda.

-La próxima vez que provoques algo así no lo detendré, así que será mejor que mantengas esa boca tuya cerrada! – dijo mas como amenaza que como advertencia, Sho solo asintió y fue a buscar una silla en la cual recobrar el aliento mientras veía a Ryu caminar hacia su hermana.

-Problema controlado! – el rostro de Ryu estaba más tranquilo pero su voz aun estaba tensa, definitivamente quería golpear a Sho *_Solo por ti Kyoko, solo por ti haría esto pequeña, no me gusta intervenir, pero si el otro idiota seguía hablando yo mismo lo iba a matar, como te fijaste en es imbécil?, solo espero que nunca te enteres de lo que dijo de ti*_ - Pensaba mientras veía a Kyoko sonreírle y su cuerpo se relajo, regalándole una sonrisa de las que solo a ella le dedicaba.

-Si no te hubiera detenido Ryu-san, estarías metido en graves problemas, sin mencionar que si Fuwa-kun te hubiera golpeado, todo se habría retrasado – Regañaba nerviosamente Yashiro a Ren – En que estabas pensando?

Una mirada detuvo en seco a su asistente – Insulto a Kyoko! – esta frase y el tono acido con el que lo dijo logro que Yashiro entendiera.

-Está bien, entiendo, solo trata de ignorarlo o si planeas golpearlo hazlo sin testigos presentes – Una sonrisa maliciosa y el brillo en sus lentes animo un poco a Ren, ya que sabía que Yashiro siempre se preocupaba de su imagen.

Ren era elegante, seductor y seguro, una sesión para él no era ningún problema y eso lo demostró en su turno, después de que Kyoko termino de modelar fue directamente con él para ver como se encontraba, la angustia en su voz y su rostro, aunque suene mal, le alegraron, le alegro saber que era importante para ella, y por eso daría el máximo en la sesión tal como lo había hecho ella.


	11. Chapter 11

Cap. 11

-Pero que te crees, imbécil? – un grito y un golpe por la espalda, hicieron que se diera vuelta.

-Que acaso vienes a defender a tu "_sempai"?,_ acaso no lo puede hacer el mismo? – el tono sarcástico y cruel la enfurecieron todavía más.

-Idiota, él no está aquí, porque no tiene caso que se rebaje siquiera a hablar con alguien de tu tipo – lo ultimo lo dijo casi con asco en su voz – y no, no vengo a defenderlo eso es algo que él puede hacer muy bien por si solo; estoy aquí para pedirte… no, pedirte no, exigirte… - Las palabras de Kyoko fueron interrumpidas cuando sintió que la empujaban contra la pared de una de las cabinas de cubierta.

Los demonios de Kyoko se arremolinaban alrededor de ella, pero era tanto el shock por la osadía de Shotaro que no sabían qué hacer

-Regresar conmigo, claro… aunque tendrías que suplicar, no exigir – Sho tenia a Kyoko inmovilizada contra la pared, estaba furioso, humillado, celoso, se habían burlado de él, y para colmo se acercaba ella así de fácil a defender a "ese tipo" cuando él que casi sale golpeado fue él.

-Seré generoso contigo, y solo dejare que me hagas lo mismo que le hiciste a quien te dio este papel…- le susurro al oído mientras una mano se deslizaba por el brazo de Kyoko hasta su cintura. – debes de ser muy hábil, ya que esta es una campaña muy importante como para admitir a una novata.

*_Que se cree este tipo…acaso piensa que.. a cambio de mis papeles?, No nunca creí esto de él y menos después de lo que paso en Kuriuzawa*_ -Suéltame, Shotaro! – dijo mientras se retorcía para soltarse de su agarre – además tú también eres un novato! – casi le grito en el oído.

Los demonios atacaban fuertemente a Shotaro, pero él estaba tan furioso que ni siquiera sentía los ataques, que solo lo hacían molestarse más.

-Yo soy famoso, no un simple novato como tú… además acepta que te gusta, siempre te guste, porque si no estarías conmigo en este momento? Vienes buscando otro beso como en San Valentín, no es así?... o acaso es algo más? – dijo mientras la veía de arriba abajo con tan solo el traje de baño puesto, Kyoko estaba nerviosa, por no decir aterrada no sabía qué hacer, no podía soltarse de él, tenía miedo.

Al ver sus inútiles esfuerzos por ayudar a su ama, y al sentir su miedo los demonios solo se encogieron y se juntaron tratando de protegerla, ya que la ofensiva no funciono, intentarían a la defensiva.

-Suéltame, déjame – había comenzado a patalear y a alzar la voz –SUELTAME IMBESIL, DEJAME! – grito al final, pero al parecer nadie la escucho.

Ren ya había terminado y estaba buscando a Kyoko, creyendo que se había ido a su camarote a descansar, fue bajo cubierta pero no la encontró, ahí solo estaba Ryu comenzando a empacar las cosas para bajar del barco que ya regresaba al muelle; Ryu tampoco sabía nada, pensaba que Kyoko estaría en cubierta observando la sesión.

Ambos estaban preocupados, así que corrieron a cubierta la cual estaba hecha un caos, con todos moviéndose de un lado a otro guardando el equipo utilizado, y algunos descansando merecidamente. Ansiosos le preguntaron a Teresa y Yashiro si habían visto a Kyoko a lo cual negaron y también los acompañaron a buscarla.

Fue Yashiro quien que se dio cuenta del movimiento en una de las cabinas, cuando se acercaron Ren reconoció la voz de Kyoko que gritaba que la soltaran, inmediatamente entro, y observo a Kyoko acorralada contra la pared retorciéndose para soltarse.

Ren jalo a Sho por el hombro haciéndolo chocar contra la otra pared y que callera sentado en el piso. Kyoko se abalanzo a los brazos de Ren temblando, con los ojos llorosos y la respiración agitada.

-Que le hiciste? Responde Fuwa, que le hiciste a Kyoko? – la furia era evidente en la voz y la mirada de Ren, solo el tener en sus brazos a Kyoko salvaba la vida de Sho.

-Déjalo, no importa… - la voz de Kyoko era un susurro, pero Ren la escucho a la perfección, quiso reclamar que como que no importaba, pero al ver los ojos de Kyoko, decidió dejarlo pasar.

El alivio por volver a ver a su sempai, logro que la furia por lo sucedido renaciera en ella, aun más fuerte que la primera vez que Sho jugó con ella.

-No vale la pena preocuparse por alguien como "_ese_", nunca valió la pena y ahora me doy cuenta… - la voz de Kyoko era fría, cruel, su mirada estaba vacía, era una imagen aterradora – antes te tenia odio, rencor, por atreverte a burlarte de mí, pero, sabes algo?... – se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de Sho que seguía en el piso – no vales ni siquiera eso, no vales la venganza, ni el odio, ni el rencor, no vales ni siquiera un recuerdo… y a partir de este instante, no significas ya nada para mi, ni siquiera un conocido y menos un artista, así que… si alguna vez nos volvemos a topar, no te atrevas ni a verme.

Todos estaban en shock, jamás se imaginaron que Kyoko fuera capaz de hacer y decir tal cosa, aunque la impresión se les paso rápido ya que todos pensaban lo mismo del aprovechado de Sho.

Por su parte Shotaro no podía dar crédito a sus palabras, él aun seguía en shock, tanto que no se percato en qué momento Ryu lo levanto por el cuello de la camisa y le propino un puñetazo en el estomago.

-No te vuelvas a acercar a Kyoko! – dijo dejándolo caer nuevamente, saliendo detrás de los demás.

Shotaro se retorcía en el piso sin aliento, pero lo que más le dolía no era el golpe, eran las palabras de Kyoko, que las sentía enterrarse en su cuerpo como cuchillos calientes.

*_No…ella no, no me puede dejar… ella no me puede olvidar, no… no puede ser…*_

-Que hice! – la angustia y el dolor que desgarraba su voz era notoria, Sho solorecargaba su cabeza en sus rodillas. – Ella no me puede dejar, ella no por favor, ella no, cualquiera menos ella.

Después de que salieron de la cabina, sorprendentemente, la seguridad, coraje e ira de Kyoko se disolvió de golpe, fue invadida por el miedo, el dolor, la ansiedad; múltiples imágenes de su infancia y de su vida después de la ruptura con Sho se agolparon en su mente, y aunque había jugado con ella nunca se había atrevido a lastimarla, la única vez que lo hizo se disculpo, pero esta vez…esta vez… Kyoko se desplomo sollozando en los brazos de Ren que aun la sostenían.

Ren solo reforzó su abrazo acompañándolo de suaves caricias en su espalda intentando tranquilizarla.

-Estas bien?, si ese imbécil te lastimo, dímelo y créeme que ni siquiera yo con mi maquillaje voy a poder dejarlo reconocible – La voz de Ryu llena de preocupación y angustia, logro hacer que Kyoko desenterrara su rostro del pecho de Ren.

-No, mmm… estoy bien… solo…dame un minuto – La voz de Kyoko reflejaba el shock que había tenido.

-Un minuto… y después no quiero volver a ver lagrimas en esos ojos tan lindos, recuerda que se va a estropear el maquillaje – la mirada tierna y el rostro que emanaba tranquilidad, no se ponía de acuerdo con su voz que mostraba la preocupación que sentía por ella y el interés en que dejara de llorar.

Ren todavía la tenia abrazada, y contemplaba la escena con una mezcla de sentimientos, furia, por lo que se atrevió a hacer Sho, preocupación, tristeza y ansiedad por la reacción que había tenido Kyoko, y definitivamente celos por la confianza y las miradas que le dedicaba Ryu a Kyoko.

Al ver el rostro de Ryu y escuchar su voz, Kyoko solo se enderezo un poco sin despegarse completamente de Ren y seco sus lagrimas con el dorso de la mano, ofreciéndoles al final una sonrisa triste, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

-Llévala a descansar a alguno de los camarotes, no tardaremos en llegar a puerto, mientras será mejor que se relaje un poco – dijo Teresa, indicándole el camino a Ren.

-Estoy bien, gracias… además creo que un poco de aire me sentaría bien – intento calmar a todos, aunque Ren no lo creía mucho, pero, quería respetar su decisión – me acompañas? – pregunto tímidamente a Ren, que con una cálida sonrisa asintió mientras en un gesto posesivo rodeaba su cintura con un brazo y la guiaba hacia algún lugar en el que estuvieran tranquilos.

-Que tierno hermanito! – la voz burlona de Teresa a su espalda, logro que Ryu se diera vuelta para verla a la cara – si no te conociera mejor diría que Kyoko te gusta, y te estas enamorando de ella! – cantaba las palabras haciéndole burla.

-Definitivamente, onee-san, Kyoko me gusta, es una joven maravillosa, con un gran corazón, sin mencionar que es muy linda; y definitivamente ya se gano un lugar en mi corazón – termino Ryu con una sonrisa traviesa.

La sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no permitía saber si lo que estaba diciendo era enserio o solo una broma al comentario que había hecho su hermana, aun así Yashiro se quedo de piedra, pensando en que si su amigo no se decidía en que hacer, y si lo que decía Ryu era en serio, tal vez perdería a Kyoko.

-No te preocupes, esto tal vez le dé el empujoncito que le falta a Ren, de todos modos, será mejor que Ren comience a tomar cartas en el asunto ya que aunque hoy terminamos la sesión de fotos, toda la semana Kyoko se la pasara con nosotros, preparándose para el desfile – la sonrisa que le ofrecía su novia calmo un poco a Yashiro aunque enterarse del itinerario de Kyoko alteraría bastante a Ren, lo bueno que en cuanto regresaran a Tokyo, Kyoko se quedaría en casa de Ren.

-Ya te encuentras mejor? – la voz de Ren retumbo en sus oídos, acompañada por el eco del latir de su corazón.

Una vez que encontraron un lugar tranquilo, Kyoko se dejo abrazar nuevamente por Ren, y aunque todavía no lo reconocía ella también se encontraba buscando su brazos; desde esa vez en Kuriuzawa, y confirmándolo en esa tormenta descubrió que la calidez de sus brazos, el suave aroma de su piel y el rítmico latir de su corazón que escuchaba cuando se recostaba contra su pecho, se habían vuelto un bálsamo que la sanaban de cualquier cosa de su pasado, presente o futuro, borraba sus miedos y tranquilizaba su alma.

Kyoko solo asintió, y apretó un poco mas su abrazo mientras cerraba los ojos, ya que aunque el mar ofrecía una vista hermosa, no había nada como el paraíso que era estar entre los brazos del hombre al que amaba, *_aunque sea un momento, no me importa que solo sea porque siente lastima por mi*_.

Le encantaba sentirla entre sus brazos, sentir que él podía alejar sus miedos como ella lo hacía con él.

-Que voy a hacer? Que puedo hacer para recuperarla?... he sido un tonto… necesito…necesito que me perdone…- la angustia en su voz y la desesperación eran notorias mientras cruzaba a grandes pasos la cabina en la que momentos antes había cometido lo que consideraba el peor error de su vida – jamás debí alejarla de mi… jamás debí dejarla ir… soy un idiota – dijo al final dejándose caer contra la pared tratando de encontrar la solución a la estupidez que había cometido.

Una vez bajaron del barco decidieron que lo mejor era ir a comer ya que aunque hubiera habido algunos bocadillos en el barco por lo que sucedió ninguno había logrado probar nada, y dado que tanto Kyoko como Ren seguían en traje de baño comerían algo en la playa.

El ambiente se había relajado, las aparentes asperezas entre Ren y Ryu parecían disueltas ya que ambos se portaban cordiales el uno con el otro, Kyoko había vuelto a sonreír, y Yashiro y Teresa estaban más que acaramelados, haciendo que en ocasiones sus tres acompañantes se sintieran un tanto incómodos.

-Ya tortolitos, quédense quietos por favor! – el grito de Ryu los detuvo en seco – si siguen así, derramando miel, voy a terminar diabético de solo verlos!. – Una carcajada general por el comentario de Ryu.

-No me sorprendería que ya lo fueras con lo dulce que eres! – dijo Kyoko sorprendiendo a todos por su comentario, ya que ella rara vez participaba en la conversación. Aunque su comentario logro que los celos de Ren aumentaran a niveles insospechados.

-Tan dulce que empalagas! – el sarcasmo en la voz de Ren fue obvio para todos excepto para Kyoko

-Bueno por lo menos cuando como limón, el limón no es el que hace gestos! – la ingeniosa respuesta de Ryu solo hizo que todos rieran empeorando el humor del pelinegro.

Hasta ahí había llegado la cordialidad entre esos dos, miradas asesinas, intentos por robarse la atención de Kyoko, comentarios ácidos en contra del otro completaron el cuadro de camino al hotel. A pesar del intento que hacían por parecer agresivos, solo les faltaba sacar la lengua y hacer pucheros para parecer dos niños peleando por algún juguete.

-Jajajajajajajajaja, que lindo son los dos, jajajajajajaja, se ven taaaaan tiernos! – con lagrimas en los ojos por la risa de verlos competir de esa forma, solo se incremento al ver la cara de sorpresa que mostraron por la reacción que había tenido Teresa.

Yashiro acompaño las carcajadas de su novia cuando, molestos Ren y Ryu cruzaron los brazos sobre el pecho y se dieron vuelta indignados por la risa de sus acompañantes.

-Parecen dos niños peleados, jajajajajajaja – la melodiosa voz de Kyoko acompaño la de Teresa y Yashiro, aumentando el coraje de los dos jóvenes.

-Kyoko, vamos al cuarto, será mejor comenzar a empacar además tenemos que arreglarnos para la cena – sin decir más Teresa aun temblando por la risa arrastro a Kyoko que aun se reía a todo pulmón, dejando a su adorado novio para que se enfrentara a la ira de sus "lindos hermanitos" *_Por favor, perdóname Yuki!, pero si no hacia esto jamás soltarían a Kyoko"_

Yashiro todavía estaba doblado de por el estomago tratando de recobrar el aliento por la risa que le había dado, poco a poco se fue controlando y antes de que lograra limpiarse las lagrimas de risa, su rostro se puso de un blanco fantasmal, a notar las dos miradas furiosas que se clavan en él, haciéndolo temblar y tener ganas de correr.

-Ammm, este… yo… bueno… creo que… tengo que arreglar unas cosas con el aeropuerto, nos vemos! – dijo mientras se alejaba casi corriendo, para salvar su vida antes de que lo atraparan. *_Más vale aquí corrió, que aquí murió!… Rayos, Teresa lo tenía todo planeado, mínimo me hubiera avisado*_

-Ya estas mejor? – Tiernamente le preguntaba Teresa a Kyoko.

-Si, gracias, creo que reírme de esa forma me hizo mucho bien, aunque creo que fue cruel reírme de ellos – un leve sonrojo comenzaba a invadir sus mejillas – aunque no entiendo porque se portaban así.

-No te preocupes, son "cosas de hombres", de todos modos es imposible que se molesten contigo, ambos te quieren mucho. – El tono despreocupado de Teresa no hacia menos por los nervios de Kyoko

-Me quieren? – totalmente roja, pregunto nerviosamente.

-Sip, si no lo hicieran Ren no se habría contenido de golpear a Fuwa, y Ryu no lo habría golpeado.

-Que Ryu golpeo a Sho? – la cara de piedra de Kyoko y los ojos tan abiertos que casi se le salían de las cuencas, hizo reír a Teresa.

-A poco no te diste cuenta? Y si no te hubiera tenido abrazada, Ren habría hecho lo mismo.

Una calidez invadió el corazón de Kyoko, jamás nadie la había defendido, rara vez alguien se preocupaba por ella, y saber que dos personas tan maravillosas se preocupaban por ella logro que su rostro se iluminara.

-Ambos son un amor, aunque muchas veces parecen agresivos y otras tiernos e inofensivos, defienden lo que es suyo! – Seguía diciendo Teresa mientras revolvía el contenido de algunas cajas y lo comenzaba a arrojar sobre la cama.

-Teresa! No puedes hablar de ellos como si fueran cachorros… aunque tienes razón se veían muy tiernos peleando entre sí – la sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro se opaco un poco – pero, realmente yo no soy nada de ellos

Teresa se detuvo en seco, y volteándose hacia Kyoko con las manos en las caderas de dedico una mirada aterradora.

-Como de que no? Tú eres una persona muy importante para los dos, Crees que hubieran sido capaces de hacer lo que hicieron por cualquiera? Jamás había visto a Ren levantarle la mano a algún compañero, por mas altanero que se portaran hacia él, así que definitivamente, ese rubio oxigenado hablo mal de ti, y en cuanto a Ryu, es mi hermano, y en toda mi vida, solo he visto que golpee a alguien por defenderme a mí, y de eso hace más de 10 años, tú sabes lo difícil que es hacerlo enojar, ahora imagina lo difícil que es hacer que golpee a alguien,… además se lo pregunte y me dijo que te quiere mucho, y piensa que eres muy tierna y muy bonita! –agrego lo ultimo cantando las palabras, haciendo que Kyoko se sonrojara, y tartamudeara sin lograr decir una sola palabra coherente.

-Tranquila, él sabe lo que sientes por Ren, es muy observador, no hará ningún comentario fuera de lugar… Por cierto ten! Espero tengas lugar en tu maleta.

Tras poner cara de espanto por la facilidad en que Teresa cambiaba de tema y de humor, su cara mostraba una mezcla de nervios e ilusión al ver lo que le entregaba Teresa.

Era un pequeño frasco en forma de flor de un color azul muy suave que se veía un poco de tono lila debido al liquido rosa que tenía en su interior, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue la pequeña hada que estaba al centro de la flor, se parecía tanto a la caracterización que le habían hecho, solo que esta pequeña muñequita tenía dos alas de color plateado con algunos otros colores pastel.

-Es una muestra del perfume que promocionaremos, creo que es justo que lo uses ya que eres su imagen, por cierto, ya te había comentado que por regla general nuestras modelos se quedan con toda la ropa que modelan? – la cara de Kyoko cada vez se llenaba de mas estrellitas y sus ojos ya eran de la mitad del tamaño de su rostro, la otra mitad de su rostro era una sonrisa – así que ayúdame a guardar lo que falta, para poder alistarnos para la cena.

-Teresaaaaaaaaaa! – el abrazo de Kyoko la tacleo sobre la cama, y aunque era muy tierno de su parte, definitivamente si alguien entraba en ese momento lo mal interpretaría.

-Ya, ya Kyoko, se que estas muy emocionada pero si no me levanto la ropa se arrugara – dicho esto Kyoko la levanto de un jalón tan rápido y fuerte que casi la tira sobre la otra cama.

-Gracias! La ropa es hermosa, aunque no creo que necesite tantos trajes de baño, pero la ropa es realmente hermosa – decía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No tienes que agradecer, te dije que es política de la empresa, a todas las modelos les damos la ropa que modelan, de esta forma también hacen campaña al lucirla por las calles y en algunos eventos, además no son solo trajes de baño también tienes ropa de playa, vestidos, blusas, y también incluyen los accesorios y el calzado – la sonrisa de Kyoko solo advirtió a Teresa para poderse mover antes de que Kyoko la volviera a taclear, haciendo que la chica de ojos dorados callera sobre la cama.

-Mo… hiciste lo mismo que Moko-san! – comento haciendo un puchero.

-Moko- san? – la duda la quemaba, así que Kyoko pronto le respondió.

-Sip, es mi mejor amiga en la sección Love-me, en realidad fue mi primera amiga, aunque a veces parece que no quiere ser mi amiga. – comento al final Kyoko

-Como crees que no va a querer ser tu amiga? Tal vez solo tiene un pequeño problema con las muestras de afecto. – Kyoko solo asintió y volvió a sonreír.

Después de ese interludio, platicaron más tranquilas mientras preparaban las maletas de Kyoko ya que ella partiría por la noche mientras que Teresa lo haría el día siguiente.

-Me gustaría que te quedaras hasta mañana, no es justo solo te quedaste un día y medio, definitivamente tendré que hablar con Lory, creo que te están explotando! – comentaba algo triste Teresa.

-A mí también me gustaría quedarme, pero no puedo, no es por la empresa ya que esta semana solo me dedicare al practicar para la pasarela y las fotografías que me dijiste que faltaban.

-Entonces porque te tienes que ir hoy? – con un puchero le pregunto Teresa.

-Lo que pasa es que los dueños del lugar donde me alojaba tuvieron que salir de la ciudad por una emergencia, eso lo hicieron el día que llegue aquí, por lo que no tuve tiempo de arreglar mis cosas para mudarme, por lo rápido que paso todo, Ren me ofreció quedarme en su apartamento, entonces Yashiro fue a recoger las cosas que tenía en donde antes vivía, por lo que debo llegar a ver si no se quedo nada en Daruma-ya, y arreglar mis cosas en el apartamento de Ren.

-Entonces, lo que quieres decir es que vas a vivir con Ren y que por eso te quieres ir ya? – el tono pícaro en la voz de Teresa logro que Kyoko se sonrojara.

-Noooo!, quiero decir que no voy a causarle más molestias a Ren, dejando mis cosas regadas por su casa, por eso tengo que ayudar a arreglar lo que me haya mandado Okami-san.

-Está bien, no te molestare más solo recuerda que el pasado mañana nos veremos en LME a las 8 am, así que no te desveles mucho, aunque Ryu sea un mago con el maquillaje, no creo que le agrade saber que te desvelaste, estando sola con Ren en su apartamento. – la sonrisita burlona de Teresa le confirmo a Kyoko que su tortura terminaría por ese día pero continuaría en cuanto se volvieran a ver.

Mientras Teresa y Kyoko se arreglaban, Ren decidió alistar sus maletas, una fuerte emoción lo recorrió al recordar que a partir de esa noche Kyoko se quedaría en su casa, no llegaría solo después de un cansado viaje, al despertar ella seria la primer persona a la que vería, como cuando eran los hermanos Hell, pero sin las limitaciones que eso implicaba, ya que no serian Caín y Setsuka, serian Ren y Kyoko. Definitivamente estaba feliz y nada cambiaría su parecer.

-Pensando en Kyoko? – La voz de Yashiro lo saco de su ensueño – Cada que pones esa cara es porque piensas en Kyoko, la verdad asusta un poco. Debes estar ansioso por llegar a Tokio, verdad? – aunque Yashiro preguntaba para molestar a su amigo, este no mostraba rastros de ninguna emoción.

-La verdad, un poco nervioso, me he portado como un tonto estos días, y no sé si ella se llegue a sentir tranquila en mi casa – la respuesta de su amigo lo sorprendió, pero la sinceridad de sus palabras lo hizo reaccionar.

-Si es verdad, te has portado como un tonto, pero por la forma en que Kyoko se comporta a tu lado, dudo mucho que te lo llegue a echar en cara, al contrario, ha de pensar que es su culpa que tú te molestes; y con respecto a si estará o no tranquila en tu casa, depende de ti y de ella

-Tienes razón!… será mejor que vallamos a buscarlas ya deben de estar listas para la cena.


	12. Chapter 12

Holaaaaaaaaaaa! Se que no tengo perdon por abandonar tanto tiempo el fic, hare mi mejor esfuerzo para actulizar lo mas seguido posible,solo pido su paciencia y espero que les guste el capitulo que les traigo.

Mil gracias a todos los que leen mi fic, y dos mil gracias a los que se toman la molestia de comentar. bueno los dejo y espero que disfruten de esta historia.

* * *

Cap. 12

-Shoko-san! Que puedo hacer? Esta vez he sido un idiota! – Sho se paseaba de un lado a otro en la suite, llevaba asi desde que bajo del barco.

-Tu cometiste ese error y la imprudencia, asi que no me pidas que lo solucione por ti, ya suficiente tengo con ofrecer disculpas a la señorita Anderson y su hermano por los disturbios que ocasionaste, y que no cancelen tu participacion en la pasarela!

Sho sabia que lo que habia hecho le traeria problemas y si el suceso se colaba a los medios su carrera se iria en picada, pero en este momento todo lo que le importaba era que Kyoko lo perdonara.

-La pasarela!, lo habia olvidado – El rostro de Sho se ilumino, como si hubiera descubierto la cura del cancer – Shoko, eres una genio! – dijo mientras la cargaba dandole vueltas.

-Sho! Bajame! – mareada al fin logro poner sus pies sobre el suelo y un escalofrio y mal presentimiento la abordo – Que planeas hacer Sho? Espero que no sea una locura!?

-Tranquila Shoko! Si es una locura, pero nada malo, recuerda que en la pasarela cantare un par de canciones, esa sera la mejor forma de pedirle perdon a Kyoko! Solo espero que ella lo comprenda!

Nuevamente Sho cayo en depresion a imaginarse que Kyoko no quisiera escucharlo, y otra vez Shoko comenzo su tarea de hacer que Sho se animara un poco.

Kyoko estaba nerviosa, estaban a punto de despegar, y aunque ya era la segunda vez en un avion todavia se sentia tensa y algo temerosa, parecia una tabla sentada al lado de Ren. La calidez que sintio sobre su mano la hizo tensarse mas, volteando a ver al dueño de la mano que estaba sobre la suya.

-Kyoko, porque estas tan tensa? – Le pregunto Ren mientras acariciaba la mano de Kyoko.

-Es que estoy muy nerviosa, todavia no me acostumbro a volar! – El sonrojo de Kyoko la hacia verse muy tierna.

-No te preocupes, no te soltare hasta que estemos en el aire – dijo entrelazando sus dedos con los de Kyoko – Solo respira y cierra los ojos.

Agradecida por las atenciones de su sempai, Kyoko intento relajarse respirando profundamente y cerrando los ojos. imagenes del fin de semana le pasaron por la cabeza arrancandole una sonrisa.

*Definitivamente ha sido una gran semana* Pensaba Kyoko recordando todo le que paso con Ren, las noches que paso en sus brazos, el pequeño incidente en la playa, el comercial; tambien pensaba en la gente que conocio, las locuras de Teresa, Ryu, todo el apoyo que le dio, la facilidad con la que podia hablar con el, incluso en ese momento antes de despedirse.

*Flash Back*

Despues de que todos estuvieron listos, se reunieron para ir a cenar, aunque por falta de tiempo y dado que Ren y Kyoko tenian que tomar un vuelo, decidieron acompañarlos al aeropuerto y tomar algo ahi para que no llegaran tarde.

Ryu habia notado nerviosa a Kyoko desde que se volvieron a encontrar. Asi que decidio apartarla un poco del grupo para hablar con ella.

-Veo que mi hermana volvio a hablar de mas, verdad? – Kyoko estaba muy nerviosa, y solo asintio timidamente sin levantar la vista, pero Ryu el tomo por la barbilla e hizo que levantara el rostro.

-Escuchame bien Kyoko, no me voy a retractar del comentario que hice porque es cierto, te quiero, y te quiero mucho, no se ni como ni porque, pero en estos dias te has robado mi corazon – Kyoko tenia los ojos como platos, no podia creer lo que el le decia, pero como? No era posible que fuera cierto. intento hablar, pero no podia articular palabras, solo abria y cerraba la boca como un pez fuera del agua.

-No digas nada, dejame continuar, por favor – La tierna mirada y el suave roce de un dedo sobre sus labios, lograron que Kyoko asintiera, dispuesta a escuchar a Ryu.

-Se lo que sientes por Ren, tambien se lo dificil que es aceptarlo para ti, por todo lo que te paso con el idiota oxigenado ese – Un intento de sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de ambos – y quiero que sepas que pase, lo que pase voy a estar a tu lado, no te vas a librar tan facilmente de mi, asi que resignate a tener una persona que te quiera tanto como yo, pero no te confundas, yo no soy ni Ren ni Fuwa, mi forma de quererte, de cuidarte y de apoyarte, sera completamente distinta, porque lo que yo siento por ti es completamente distinto – Dicho esto se acerco lentamente a Kyoko y deposito un suave beso en su mejilla, y susurro unas cuantas palabras mas a su oido.

Despues de separarse, una gran emocion invadio a Kyoko, jamas creyo sentir algo asi por alguien, y mucho menos que alguien tuviera esos sentimientos por ella, un brillo en sus ojos y las emociones que se desbordaban, lograron en Kyoko algo que jamas se penso que llegara a hacer, abrazar a Ryu y devolverle el beso en la mejilla.

Ver a Kyoko colgada del cuello de Ryu, y la muestra de afecto tan poco caracteristica de ella, todos quedaron atonitos, a excepcion de Ren, que lanzaba unas miradas dignas de BJ e intentaba no hacer polvo el paquete que sostenia entre sus manos.

*Fin Flash Back*

Sabiendo que a partir de ese momento Kyoko estaria solo con el, Ren intento hacer a un lado sus celos y la imagen de Kyoko abrazando a Ryu, asi que solo presto atencion a la suave mano que estaba sujetando, dandole tiernas caricias con el pulgar.

Con las caricias que le daba Ren, Kyoko comenzo a relajarse y poco despues de despegar quedo completamente dormida, apoyandose en el hombro de su compañero de viaje, Ren se encargo de acomodar a Kyoko para el aterrizaje y ayudarla a bajar del avion ya que ella se encontraba en estado de zombi dejandose llevar por Ren.

Al descubrir que su kohai tenia el sueño lo suficientemente profundo como para no notar una explosion nuclear mientras dormia, opto por llevarla en brazos a su apartamento, con una gran sonrisa recordando el comentario del taxista, al ver los esfuerzos de Ren por despertarla.

*Su esposa si que tiene un sueño pesado, son recien casados no?, hacen muy linda pareja… todavia recuerdo cuando regresamos de luna de miel mi Yuriko y yo, en ese momento creia que era hermosa, pero cada dia que despierto a su lado la veo todavia mas hermosa… bueno, le ayudare con sus maletas para que suba a su linda esposa* La cara que tenia Ren ante el comentario del taxista, y la sensacion de Kyoko en sus brazos no podria describirse de otra forma que "Un tonto sumamente feliz".

*Mi esposa, eso se escucha bien… * Pensaba Ren mientras recostaba a Kyoko en la cama para poder meter las maletas a su departamento.

Pero en el momento en el que Kyoko sintio que los brazos de Ren la soltaban, se comenzo a despertar y a frotarse los ojos para tratar de enfocar la vista mas claramente.

-Hola dormilona, bienvenida a casa! – le dijo Ren en un tono muy calido. Por un momento Kyoko se desoriento creyendo estar todavia soñando, despues lo ultimo que recordo fue estar en el avion, el cansancio, la tranquilidad, y un poco de movimiento, volteo a su alrededor y vio que estaba en una cama, de inmediato se levanto como resorte casi golpeando al pobre de Ren con sus movimientos.

-Como llegue aqui? A que hora bajamos del avion?

-Te traje cargando, del avion bajaste practicamente dormida parecias sonambula, y una vez que entramos en el taxi te dormiste tan profundamente que no te logre despertar. – la voz de Ren tenia un toque de burla y se no taba en su rostro que trataba de no reirse.

-Perdon Ren, lo siento, debo de pesar mucho, lo siento… - Kyoko estuvo a punto de hacer una dogeza, pero Ren la intercepto cargandola nuevamente en sus brazos.

-No tienes que disculparte por nada, no pesas nada – dijo lanzandola un poco haciendo que ella se colgara de su cuello – jajajaja, no tienes de que preocuparte, confia en mi, jamas dejaria que te pasara nada. Que te parece si vamos por las maletas? O prefieres descansar?.

-No, gracias, creo que he dormido suficiente por el momento, prefiero deshacer la maleta y tomar un baño.

Aunque Kyoko intento bajar de los brazos de Ren, el no la solto y la llevo cargando hasta la entrada de la casa dejandola a lado de las maletas.

-Antes de que comiences a desempacar quiero darte un pequeño obsequio de bienvenida- dijo mientras le entregaba una bolsa de regalo. – Lo vi en una tienda del aeropuerto y de inmediato me recordo a ti, espero que te guste.- la voz de Ren se hacia un poco mas suave y timida conforme veia a Kyoko desenvolver su regalo.  
Kyoko estaba completamente atonita con el regalo de Ren, era hermoso, no queria despegar la vista del hermoso objeto que tenia en las manos.

-Si no te agrada, no tienes por que aceptarlo, Kyoko – la voz de Ren era nerviosa, llena de duda.

Kyoko levanto su rostro, con los ojos completamente iluminados, toda ella brillaba de felicidad, sin pensarlo se abalanzo sobre Ren, haciendolos caer al suelo.

-Me encanta, muchas gracias Ren! – sonreia, sin notar la posicion comprometedora en la que se encontraban.

-No tienes que agradecer, es un regalo de bienvenida, quiero que te sientas como en tu casa mientras estes aqui – Una tierna sonrisa y una caricia en el rostro confirmaron sus palabras – Y, aunque te aprecio mucho… el suelo no es muy comodo, me ayudas a levantarme?

Kyoko roja como un tomate se puso en pie, sin quitar la mirada del regalo que le dio su sempai.

-Voy a ponerlo en mi cuarto, muchas gracias Ren! – dijo corriendo hacia la que a partir de ese dia seria su recamara.

*Es tan lindo, aunque no se que imagen le pondre* Kyoko acariciaba el marco del portarretratos que le habia regalado Ren, era definitivamente hermoso y lleno de detalles, con flores y enredaderas gravadas en relieve sobre este y con dos tiernas hadas, una en la esquina superior que parecia estar mirando por el borde hacia la que estaba en la parte inferior, sentada y sonriendo. *Tal vez seria buena idea que me tomara una fotografia con Chiori-chan y con Moko-san… o podria pedirle una fotografia a Ren*

Al terminar de desempacar, Kyoko se ofrecio a preparar algo para cenar y aunque Ren no queria aceptar el ofrecimiento diciendo que no tenia hambre, su estomago lo contradijo, ocasionando que se sonrojara hasta las orejas, provocando la risa de Kyoko.

-Ve a descansar mientras preparo la cena, no tardare.- Le decia la ojidorada, mientras lo empujaba fuera de la cocina.

Ren se sento en la sala y aunque en la pantalla de la television aparecian imagenes, el las ignoraba completamente, ya que su atencion estaba centrada en la joven que en esos momentos se encontraba cocinando.

Kyoko se movia libremente en la cocina, ya sabia donde se encontraba cada cosa y aunque no habia mucho en el refrigerador, habia lo suficiente para prepararle una rica cena casera a su sempai.

*Lo primero que hare mañana sera ir a comprar comida decente, no puedo creer que no tenga casi nada comestible en esta cocina* - pensaba Kyoko ignorando por completo la mirada de Ren.

Una vez la cena estuvo lista Kyoko llevo los platos a la sala, asi cenaron viendo la television que casualmente transmitia una pelicula en la cual actuaba Ren. Kyoko se encontraba inmersa en la pelicula, sobre todo en las escenas en las que aparecia Ren, observaba cada expresion, postura, actitud. Kyoko estaba completamente concentrada en la television que no se percato que Ren habia limpiado la mesa y lavado los trastes hasta que este se sento a su lado.

-Esa fue una de las primeras peliculas que hice en Japon – comento ganandose la atencion de la joven.

-Aun asi, actuabas casi tan bien como lo haces ahora! – respondio regalandole una tierna sonrisa, regresando su atencion a la pantalla en el momento justo en el que Ren besaba a su co-protagonista, debajo de la intensa lluvia de una tormenta. *Que tonta soy, porque me siento asi, si se que es solo actuacion, ademas fue hace tiempo*

Ren observaba las expresiones de Kyoko mientras ella veia la pantalla, y se pregunto porque de repente su rostro parecia triste y apagado. *Sera por la escena?... Sigue soñando Ren… lo mas probable es que sea por la tormenta* Eso lo hizo recordar algo que queria preguntarle desde la noche de la tormenta.

-Porque te dan miedo las tormentas, Kyoko? – La pregunta salio sin que la pudiera detener.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola!

Disculpen la tardanza, bueno, este capi esta un pokito triste a si k si son sensibles mas les vale agarrar un pa uelito por aquello de las lagrimas, espero que les guste.

GRACIAS POR LEER.

Ya saben, solo la historia es mia, los personajes de Skip Beat pertenecen a Nakamura-sensei.

* * *

Cap.13

-Porque te dan miedo las tormentas, Kyoko? – La pregunta salió sin que la pudiera detener.

Kyoko lo observo un poco sorprendida por la pregunta, y su rostro se tornó triste, el brillo de su mirada se apagó, haciendo que Ren se arrepintiera de haber preguntado.

-No te preocupes, no es necesario que me respondas – Dijo tratando de restarle importancia a la pregunta.

Kyoko solo negó ligeramente y tomo aire profundamente.

-No te preocupes, además no conozco a nadie mejor que tú para contarle la razón – una sonrisa triste se dibujó en sus labios – Honestamente, las tormentas no me dan miedo, solo que traen muchos recuerdos dolorosos a mi mente…

******Flash Back******

Hacía pocos días que se había despedido de su amigo Corn, así que todavía estaba triste y solo caminaba por la casa de los Fuwa sujetando la piedra morada que le habían regalado fuertemente entre las manos. Caminaba recordando los días que habían pasado juntos, hasta que la voz de su madre llamo a su atención.

Sabía que espiar no era correcto, pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte. Su madre hablaba con los señores Fuwa.

-…No la quiero conmigo, no la llevare – la voz de su madre era fría – a donde voy ella será solo una carga y un estorbo, aquí tal vez sirva para algo.

-Pero es tu hija como puedes hablar así de ella – Le preguntaba con voz angustiada la señora Fuwa.

Una leve llovizna estaba comenzando a caer, pero se estaba haciendo más fuerte a cada instante.

-Porque esa es la verdad, a mi ella no me importa, y no me interesa cargar con una niña, inútil y débil, que se la pasa llorando por todo y que jamás puede hacer nada bien; incluso me resulta sorprendente que ustedes quieran quedarse con ella… yo tenía pensada dejarla en uno de esos hogares para huérfanos, pero en fin, para lo que me importa… - una cachetada de parte de la señora Fuwa logro que se detuviera unos momentos - …Tu lo sabes, sabes perfectamente que no la quiero, nunca quise que ella naciera, ella solo me arruino la vida, de no ser por su padre jamás hubiera dejado que ella naciera.

Los truenos y el fuerte viento lograban ocultar los sollozos de Kyoko que escuchaba todo, pero ningún trueno fue capaz de opacar el grito lastimero que solto Kyoko en ese momento.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Grito mientras abría la puerta para poder ver el rostro frio de la mujer a la que llamaba madre.

-Por favor, Oka-sama, dime que no te vas… por favor, Oka-sama dime que no es cierto lo que me dijiste, por favor, Oka-sama, por favor… - Kyoko lloraba abrazada a las piernas de su madre pero un fuerte empujón la hizo soltarse.

La tormenta arreciaba fuera de la casa, parecía que el cielo hacía eco del llanto de la niña, como si sufriera por ella; pero así como la tormenta reflejaba la tristeza de Kyoko, los truenos y relámpagos agregaban odio y frialdad a las palabras que salían de la boca de la madre de Kyoko.

-Para mí, tú no eres mi hija, solo eres una inútil, una carga que nunca quise, que nunca desee, solo arruinaste mi vida, por eso voy a buscar una nueva vida, una en la que no interfieras… realmente no sabes cómo me arrepiento de haberte dejado nacer, TE ODIO! – decía la mujer fuera de si mientras sujetaba a Kyoko por los brazos y la zarandeaba.

Un tirón logro que Kyoko fuera soltada, cayendo en el piso. Kyoko seguía llorando, abrazándose a sí misma, con cada trueno que escuchaba, volvía a ver los ojos fríos y llenos de odio y rencor de su "madre", aunque cerrara los ojos no podía eliminar esa imagen de su mente, el rostro de su madre deformado por las sombras que ocasionaba la luz de los relámpagos, mientras le decía que la odiaba.

-Ya fue suficiente, si te quieres marchar, solo hazlo, pero no tenías por qué hacerle eso a Kyoko; ahora lárgate de mi casa, ya has dejado suficiente veneno aquí, Lárgate! – Decía el señor Fuwa mientras la sacaba por el brazo de la habitación y la casa. Mientras tanto su esposa intentaba consolar a la pequeña que de lo único que se percataba era el terrible sonido de la tormenta y el dolor que sentía en el corazón.

****Fin Flash Back****

Las lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de Kyoko como si fuera una cascada.

-La señora Fuwa me llevo a una habitación para que descansara, pero no podía, llore por días, no dormía, no comía, solo lloraba – Ren la rodeo con sus brazos y la acerco a su pecho, dejo que siguiera hablando ya que ella necesitaba desahogarse – después de eso caí enferma, dure varios días con fiebre, creía que iba a morir, recuerdo que esos días solo tenía pesadillas, en cada una yo veía a mi mamá sonriente e intentaba alcanzarla pero ella se alejaba cada vez más, y a las veces en la que lograba alcanzarla ella solo repetía esas palabras llenas de odio.

Kyoko sollozaba fuertemente abrazada al pecho de Ren, las lágrimas seguían brotando mojando su camisa.

-Pero un día, soñé con él, con Corn… estaba conmigo, me decía que tenía que reponerme, que no le gustaba verme llorar, sus palabras… me hicieron luchar, me dijo, que tenía que volver a sonreír, porque mi risa era la luz que guiaba su camino, que no lo dejara ir en la oscuridad - lo dejara ir en la oscuridad – poco a poco sus lágrimas fueron deteniéndose una suave sonrisa se dibujó.

-Siento haberte hecho recordar cosas tristes… – Susurro Ren mientras limpiaba las pequeñas gotas de sal que se deslizaban por el rostro de la oji-dorada – pero agradezco que confíes en mí… pero, por hoy se acabaron las lágrimas… - dijo para después lanzarse a hacerle cosquillas hasta que Kyoko callo en el piso retorciéndose de la risa.

Por fin Ren se apiado de Kyoko al notar que por la risa ya le estaba costando respirar y se dejó caer a su lado mientras ella intentaba respirar sin parecer que acababa de correr un maratón.

-Gracias, Ren!... Siempre sabes cómo hacerme sentir mejor – le dijo volteando su mirada hacia él.

-Para eso están los _amigos_, no es así? – respondió enlazando su mirada a la de ella, quedando aturdido un instante por la cantidad de emociones que se veían en esas orbes doradas – Además tu haz hecho lo mismo por mi… o tal vez más.

Su tono de voz era suave, como una caricia o por lo menos de esa forma lo sintió Kyoko, una caricia directo al corazón, que la hizo sentir una calidez en el pecho que no sabía cómo describir.

-Sera mejor que vallamos a la cama

La voz grave de Ren y la cercanía de su cuerpo, hizo que la mente de Kyoko proyectara imágenes de las veces que había despertado a su lado, mezcladas con las escenas que compartieron en la grabación del comercial, logrando que el rostro de Kyoko pasara por todos y cada uno de los tonos de rojo.

Ren se percató de su reacción, y como si fuera una respuesta programada se hizo presente "El Emperador de la Noche".

-Por qué te sonrojas tanto Kyoko? – La voz de Ren era suave y seductora – Oh!, pensabas que iríamos a la cama juntos? No era mi propuesta original, pero no puedo negar que tu idea es mucho… más… in-te-re-san-te.- La última palabra la remarco acariciando el rostro de Kyoko, comenzando desde la sien hasta llegar a los labios.

Kyoko pensaba que en cualquier momento su corazón saldría disparado de su pecho por lo fuerte que latía, o como mínimo tendría un infarto; su rostro se puso más rojo, dándole la apariencia de un carbón al rojo vivo, esta apariencia se confirmaba con el humo que salía de sus oídos. La imagen de Kyoko era adorable a los ojos de Ren.

-*_Al parecer no le soy tan indiferente, tal vez… tenga esperanza*_ - pero los pensamientos de Ren murieron al ver en el fondo de la mirada de Kyoko, un sentimiento que ya había visto antes en ellos: "miedo", pero miedo a que? Sería miedo a él? - *_No, no dejare que sientas miedo, nunca de mi*_. Ren respiro profundo, y se acercó un poco más a Kyoko, solo para darle un suave beso en la frente.

Kyoko estaba sorprendida por la acción de Ren, porque de repente él se alejaba?.

-No te asustes, sabes que solo bromeo – dijo levantándose y extendiendo su mano para ayudar a Kyoko a ponerse en pie – dulces sueños – dijo para después darse vuelta y entrar a su recamara, dejando a una muy confundida Kyoko aun de pie en la sala.

* * *

Bueno k les parecio? un poco triste a mi parecer aunk es justo k Kyoko tambien comparta un momento dificil de su vida con Ren, esperemos que ese miedo se le kite pronto.

Gracias por leer! D


End file.
